The Gift Part 2 The Sequel
by Zion
Summary: Prince Gohan is a college professor and has a son name Arden.Torn between living on earth and Zeon is a very hard decision.Will Gohan choose Athena or Videl to be with and on top of that Athena's father want's revenge! Gohan has alot of troubles.
1. The Gift Part 2 The sequel chapter 1

All right here it is the sequel to "The Gift!" If you haven't read it then this story is going to be confusing! So it's better if you read that first then you'll be able to understand. No, I don't own dragonball Z or the characters!

As the sun was coming up making another day, a gorgeous one. Gohan was looking out of his window of his house that had two bedrooms a living room and an upstairs where his office was. Gohan was just thinking and staring outside the window about all that he had been through and now he's a father, which at times it was hard for him to believe.

His house was located in the Mountain region area because Goku and Chichi insisted on him being close by incase he would get ill. Gohan wanted to move in the city and get his own apartment and be away from his parent's. They argued a lot especially about not seeing Arden. As a teacher in college Gohan, enjoyed what he did. But he felt sort of lonely because him and Athena were mad with each other and he hasn't seen Arden in three years.

Sometimes he would meet and talk with Videl at a coffee and donut shop in the city, which was rare. She was a police officer now, and being a Sargeant made her real busy.

It was six thirty in the morning and Gohan sat down at his desk with his coffee, at his computer correcting homework papers for his English class. There was a knock on the door and Gohan breath out a sigh. "That's got to be my mom or dad. No one comes this early!"

He went downstairs and opened the door it was Goku. "Hey son I wanted to see what are your up to?!"

"Nothing but correcting my student's homework papers. So, come on in!"

"I thought you be leaving for work?" said Goku closing the door and sitting on the couch.

"No it's my day off." Said Gohan sitting on the couch.

"Why are you up correcting papers so early? I hope my presences doesn't annoy you cause I think it does!"

Sighs. "Dad, you and mom have been on top of me like if I'm a little kid for the past three years! I don't need help! I'm NOT disable! I don't mind your help but I'm not sixteen anymore I'm twenty-three soon to be twenty-four!"

"Gohan, I'm sorry but you know theirs two main reasons why we ride your back and that's because of Arden and you still get ill sometimes!"

"Dad I've been feeling a whole lot better for the past three years I haven't had a headache or any other pain in my body at all."

"Yeah I know and that's good! But what about Arden?"

Sighs. "Dad, why do you have to talk about that right now?!"

"He's your SON! Not just Athena's! So don't punish Arden because you and your wife are fighting! Go see him! Your job is not that busy where you can't take out time for your son that constantly ask where's his father!"

"I take it you must have been up there?!"

"Yes I have, I go and see Arden off and on cause I love him and he's my grandson even Chichi goes to see him! So what's your excuse?!"

Feeling bad. "Well dad I have been thinking about Arden cause his seventh birthday is coming up and I do want to see him." Said Gohan feeling bad.

"Why don't you see him before his birthday and spend some time with him and while your at it, you should talk to Athena and settled your differences. She's very upset with you. Gohan, Chichi and me raised you better than this! Arden only remembers a little of you."

Gohan started to realize that leaving Athena to take care of Arden wasn't right. "Since you guys have been on my case about this it isn't right for me to miss out on my son growing up. I'm sorry dad if I've given you guys a hard time about Arden and it is my responsibility to see him. He is my son and it's not fair to not be there for him. That's why I've been up so early correcting my students papers to get my mind off Arden!"

Touching his shoulder. "Son, Arden is a part of you. Don't miss out on his childhood."

"I think I'm going to go up there today and see them and spend the weekend!" Goku hugged Gohan and said they'll talk later.

&&&

On planet Zeon Trina walked in Athena's room. "Athena what's wrong? You didn't come down for breakfast! Is everything ok?"

With tears in her eyes looking out the window. She came and sat on the bed. "No mom it's not! You can just imagine what's on my mind?!"

Sitting next to Athena on her bed. "Athena I've ask Goku many times about Gohan and he has told me that they have talked to Gohan about coming up here and seeing Arden. He hasn't said anything."

"Mom I'm so tired of this it's been three years almost four and I think I just want to file for divorce! I just believe Gohan doesn't love his son or me! Have you seen the front of the newspaper?! Grabbing the newspaper and showing it to Trina. "See this mom!"

Trina was reading the big black bold letters. "What has happen to Prince Gohan?" She put the paper down. '"How do they know that he hasn't been around?" said Trina.

"I don't know I guess they have been asking Richard about him." Said Athena wiping her eyes.

"Well Richard has been giving excuses for Gohan. So they really don't know where's he at!" said Trina. "

Yeah but I know where's he AT and he knows where his family is. He doesn't give a dam to come and see us!" said Athena getting angry.

The portal opened in the dining room and it was Gohan. It was later in the morning and Arden had already left for school when Gohan appeared. He turned around and the butler walked in. Bowing. "Prince gohan! I'm glad to see you! It's been a long time!"

"I know. Is Athena here?"

"Yes she's in her room!"

"Ok thanks I'll go upstairs!"

Gohan went upstairs. _I don't think she's going to be thrilled to see me. I better get ready to hear it._

"Mom I'm just tired of being separated! If Gohan doesn't come up here soon I think filing for divorce is what I'm going to do!" said Athena.

Gohan walked in the door. "Hello Athena!" Gohan smiled.

"Does that answer your question!" said Trina.

"Gohan!" said Athena surprised. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall real fast and started shaking and strangling him while talking. "WHERE IN THE HELLL HAVE YOU BEENN!!"

"ATHENA! STOP IT!!" said Trina trying to get Athena off of Gohan. Pulling her off. "Athena you won't solve anything like this!" Said Trina.

"Oh yes I will! He should make up for all the time he missed with his family!" said Athena.

Gohan was coughing trying to catch his breath. "A-ARE Y-YOU... Cough, cough, CRAZY!!" Shouted Gohan holding his throat.

"I'm not CRAZY! I'm angry cause you HAVEN'T BEEN UP HERE FOR THREE YEARS! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! HUGS AND KISSES!!" Shouted Athena.

Clearing his throat catching his breath. "Actually, no! I can't blame you for being mad! But don't try to choke me to death!" said Gohan.

"I think you need to understand Gohan that you left my daughter all by herself to raise Arden! You didn't call or write but only sent gifts to Arden for his birthday and that's it! I was very hurt myself!" said Trina disappointed.

Sighs. "I do owe you guys and apology for not being here for my son and my wife! I'm sorry about not being here for three years! I know words are not going to make up the time I missed! I should of took responsibility and I understand Athena you are angry and…. I couldn't blame you for choking me! I know I haven't been the greatest husband or father and being a father was something I didn't plan on becoming so soon but regardless, I still have to take responsibility. I came to see Arden and see you and spend the weekend if it's possible. If you don't want me up here Athena I'll leave but I want to see Arden and spend some time with him."

"You know Gohan, I should have you arrested for not taking care of your FAMILY! It's against the law in the Zeon kingdom to stay away from your family and not see about them!" said Athena.

"Athena! Would you listen to ME! I'm not walking out again for another three years!!" said Gohan.

"How the hell do I know that!"

"Athena! Stop this you love Gohan too much to watch him go to jail! He'll be striped of his title for a while!" said Trina, whom seem to look over the incident.

Sighs. "Mom, I was just speaking what the laws are. I don't think I would want to do that! Besides, Arden would miss his father and your mom well, let's not say and I don't think I could stand you being in jail again!" said Athena.

Sighs. "Athena please don't stress me! I had enough of your father doing that and then being left to deal with HIS trouble!" said Gohan hating to mention Omnimus name he didn't even want to think about him.

"I wasn't trying to stress you Gohan!" said Athena.

"Athena, he's right! He's been through hell and that's no lie cause your father caused a lot of it! I think you two-need marriage counseling so you can settle your differences or you both are going to end up getting a divorce! Also it's recommended in the Zeon kingdom that you go to counseling if you have marriage problems!" said Trina looking at both of them seriously.

"Maybe that is a good idea!" said Gohan.

&&&

Later that day Arden came home from school and was on his way to his room but Gohan was in his room looking at some clothes and toys thinking about the time he missed with his son. Athena had told Gohan that Arden may have a hard time remembering him since the last time he saw he was when he was three. But Gohan wanted to be alone with Arden when he came home. Arden walked in the room having hair like his mother but looking like his father but a little taller then Gohan when Gohan was a little boy.

"Hel-lo. Do I know you?" said Arden looking at him strange.

Gohan turned his face from the window cause only half of it showed when Arden saw him. "Hi Arden."

"You look like someone I seen before but I can't remember! You look like grandfather Goku!" said Arden.

Gohan cracked a smile. "No, you may not remember me but I'm your dad!"

"My dad?!" said Arden walking closer putting his backpack on the bed and looking at himself in the mirror and then looking back at Gohan.

Very excited. "Daddy!" Arden jumped in his arms and hugged Gohan really tight and started crying. Gohan couldn't help but shed some tears himself. "No wonder you look like grandfather Goku! He must be your father?" said Arden.

"Yes he is." said Gohan.

"But theirs one thing daddy!" said Arden.

"Yeah, and what is that?" said Gohan smiling looking at his son.

"Well you seem to look like a geek with those glasses on!"

Rolling his eyes and putting Arden down laughing scratching the back of his head. "Aren't you full of surprises!"

"Well, that's what some of the kids at school say to those who have glasses."

"Arden, wearing glasses doesn't make you a geek its just helps you see better!"

"Is that why your wearing glasses?"

"Yeah!" said Gohan smiling.

"Dad, do you live on earth? Cause I never seen you around here and mom wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Your mom didn't tell you where I lived?!"

"No cause she thought I would leave and go visit. Grandfather did say you lived on earth and he never said anything else! But that's strange why would you live on earth and we live on Zeon? Your suppose to be the Prince, right?!"

"I am the prince. I'm just from another planet!"

Arden looks at Gohan strange. "Did you meet mommy on Zeon or earth?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!! Arden that's a long story and it would take a while to tell it! Maybe another time!"

Hugging Gohan around his waist. "Ok! It's good to see you dad! Now, maybe the kids at school will stop calling me a fatherless Prince and stop making fun of me!"

"Arden I'm sorry about that! Say, why don't I go to school Monday to prove your friends wrong!"

"That would be great dad!"

"Ok! Why don't we hang out together in the garden for a while and play!" said Gohan. Getting up walking towards the door.

"Ok dad but I can only do it for a while cause I got homework!"

"Your mom must be on your case a lot about your homework?" said Gohan smiling.

"Well sort of but grandmother Chichi always enforces it a lot!" said Arden rolling his eyes.

"Ha, ha….. I guess she got you too! Watch out for my mom?! She really was on my case with the studies, sometimes too hard! But don't worry I'll try and not let her be on top of you as much!" said Gohan. They both left and went outside in the garden.

&&&

On planet Ethion Omnimus, was in the work out room. "Hey omnimus why are you back in the work out room you was in here earlier?!" said Edge, Omnimus prison friend.

"I'm back in here to work out so when I get out of here I'm going to KILL my son-in-law that put me in this RAT HOLE and he stole my kingdom and my daughter and caused my wife to turn against me!!"

"Just tell me! How in the world are you going to break out of this high security place! There's guards at every entrance I'm surprised we have privacy to go to the BATHROOM hoping no one's watching us THEN!" said Edge.

"Well since I haven't told you me and the BOYS are going to be doing a big prison break and if YOU want out of here, I suggest you come along or you can stay on this good for nothing planet!"

"Hey, you just said the magic words! I'm on it! So, what's the plan?!" said Edge.

"We've already discussed what were going to do! So were getting together to talk tonight about the rest of our plan in the game room so meet us their at 6:00." Said Omnimus.

&&&

It was two days later on planet Zeon the day before school. Gohan spent some time with Arden and went to marriage counseling with Athena. Gohan took Arden down to planet earth to see his grandparents for a while and spend sometime with him. "Wow dad this place is exciting it's real different from Zeon!"

Arden looked at his digital wristwatch that gave the name of the planet the oxygen and different things that talked about planet earth. "Where did you get that from?" said Gohan walking to his house.

"Mom made it for me!"

"That's just like your mom! She made stuff for me also!"

"Is this your house?" said Arden.

"Yeah, and over there is your grandparents house!"

"Wow you live close you must really like being around them!"

"Well that's a long story that I rather not get into! I'll tell you another time!" said Gohan. They went inside Gohans house and Arden was looking at everything.

"So dad what do you do for fun here?!"

"Uh…. Well remember I told you I'm a college teacher I just bring my work home and read and sometimes Goten comes over I don't do really too much for fun."

Gohan and Arden sat at the kitchen counter drinking some tea. "Yeah uncle Goten is pretty cool! Dad, I'm curious?"

"About what?" said Gohan.

"Well, you said you just work and read and that's all you do. Don't you like, train?"

"What do you know about training?" said Gohan not realizing that Goku spent a lot of time with Arden.

Looking at Gohan strange. "Well grandfather Goku taught me some stuff! Like this!" Arden formed a ki blast in his hand.

"AH!! ARDEN NO! Gohan grabbed Arden's hand and canceled the ki blast real quick holding his chest. Nervous. "P-Please, don't do that!! You scared me!"

Arden looked sort or scared and worried. "Dad I wasn't going to throw it! Are you ok?!"

Breathing a little heavy. "Yes! I thought you were and I just imagined a big HOLE in my living room! You haven't used any beams in the castle have you?!" said Gohan concerned.

"No, cause grandmother Trina said not to, she said it was ok for grandfather to train me but I couldn't use them in the castle cause of some accident long time ago with you and it caused a lot of damage! Grandfather Goku did show me how to control it." said Arden.

Sighs. "I'm sorry Arden I didn't mean to raise my voice and get crazy. My dad is a great trainer and I should of asked you!"

"Well dad you didn't know! Are you sure your ok?!" said Arden looking at Gohan calm down.

"I'm ok Arden it's just….. I don't want my parent's to run over here and worry me to death especially my mother she can really…..Gohan interrupted himself from saying anything else cause Arden was wondering what he was talking about. "Uh….. never mind Arden it's just too complicated to explain!" Gohan was thinking: _Complicated isn't the word for it!_ _My mother treat's me like_ _a disable person! Thank goodness you live on Zeon or you'll be a nervous wreck! I hate it when your parent's are breathing down your throat every week!_

"Your good with stopping beams! You've must have trained a lot?!" said Arden smiling. "Yeah I started training at six almost seven from my good friend Piccolo and then my dad trained me!" said Gohan.

"Dad I want to ask you something that I'm curious about?!"

Gohan was smiling and sipping his tea. "Sure Arden! What is it?!" "What was grandfather Omnimus like?"

Gohan spit his tea out all over the counter and almost choked. That creepy feeling came back over him again that gave him knots in his stomach. For some odd reason Gohan thought he was over that creepy feeling. Arden started to pat Gohan on the back. "Dad?! Are you alright?!! Do I need to go get grandfather!!"

Trying to clear his throat. "No I'm fine just sit down and I'll tell you something. Listen. Omnimus, was a bad man he did a lot of mean stuff and if you don't mind could we not talk about him!"

"But mom told me a little like what you said and she said he went to prison cause you sent him and she never said anything else. Is that true?!"

Calm. "Yes Arden I did! Arden can we just change the subject cause I wanted you to spend some time with your grandparent's and me so let's not talk about him right now maybe another time!" said Gohan.

Rolling his eyes. "Secrets, secrets nobody want's to say anything!" said Arden.

"Arden, I don't mind telling you, but now is not the time so lets clean up our mess or I should say my mess and let's go see your grandparents." _Gohan wished in his heart that Arden wouldn't have asked about Omnimus but sooner or later he knew that question would come up._ They both got up cleaned up and left the house.

&&&

At the Son's household Goten, was on the phone. "Come on Gina let's do our homework in the park tomorrow! Besides, that's the only time I'm going to see you!"

"Goten, we need to pick better places to do homework!" said Gina.

"What a better place then the park! Besides….. it's not at my house and I don't want anybody watching me kiss you! I am a private person."

"You are so weird!" said Gina smiling on the other end of the phone.

"You think I'm weird that's how my brother ended up with his wife!" said Goten. "Huh!" said Gina. "Never mind!" said goten.

"GOTEN! Are you doing your homework?!!" shouted Chichi. "Hey Gina I got to break it here or I'm dead-meat! Talk later, bye!"

Goten opened his book and started studying and Chichi walked in. "Are you doing your homework? Cause it sounded like you were talking!"

"Mom, I'm thinking out loud as I read! Sometimes I have to talk when I'm concentrating on my homework!"

"You better be concentrating and not playing video games cause ever since Goku bought you that game system you haven't been focusing on your homework an.…

Interrupting the conversation. "Hello!? Mom?!" said Gohan walking in the kitchen and knocking on the door with Arden.

"Oh there's Gohan! I was just thinking about him!" said Chichi leaving out the room.

Goten breath out a sigh of relief and was thankful that Gohan had walked in cause he sure didn't want to hear some lecture by his mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi son! Oh, you brought Arden with you!"

"Hi grandmother!"

"You look more like your dad everyday!" said Chichi kissing Arden.

"Where's uncle Goten?" asked Arden.

"He's in his room studying." Said chichi.

"Hey guy's! Arden!" said Goku coming from the backyard with laundry in his hands. They all sat down to talk for about fifteen minutes until Goku mentioning training.

"Goku please don't be rough with Arden!" said Chichi. "Don't worry Chichi I won't! Plus Gohan will be with us!"

"Hey can I train too?!" said Goten walking in and over hearing the conversation.

"I thought you were studying?" said Goku.

"I'm finished with my homework!"

"Ok, let's do it!" said Goku.

Everyone went to change into their training gi and went outside deep into the woods. "Ok dad I think I need a good warm up cause I've been out of practice for like three or four years!" said Gohan.

"Wow I can't wait to see you fight dad!" said Arden.

"All right Arden show me what I taught you!" said Goku.

Arden came right at Goku punching away with Goku blocking every punch. Then Goten joined in and Arden fought both of them. Gohan was looking and thinking: _Wow, Arden seems really strong to fight two people I had trouble with that when I was his age! What can I say he trained with the right person!_

Out of nowhere Goten almost hit Gohan and he blocked it real fast. "Ha, not paying attention! Are you?" said Goten floating in the air.

"Okay tough guy let's go!" said Gohan. They both started fighting and Arden was amazed cause he never seen his father fight before.

"Wow dad can really fight!"

"Well I taught him everything I know!" said Goku. Now Gohan and Goten were in the air firing ki blast at each other hitting mountains and trees.

"It's really loud!" said Arden getting a little frighten cause he never seen it that intense.

"Hey guys!? Could you tone it down some cause it's scaring Arden!" shouted Goku. Gohan and Goten look at Goku and said ok. They slammed both of their fist together sounding like hitting mountains.

"Grandfather does the fighting get this intense."

"Yes it does but their just warming up! Hey guys let's try it all together!" said Goku. Goten and Gohan came over to where Goku and Arden were.

"Ok guys I'll be the person you can come after!" said Goku who floated in the air and they all came after him.

"Hey Arden? Can you fly?" said Gohan.

"Yeah grandfather taught me! But I'm a little rusty cause I haven't practice that much!"

"Just use your energy to lift yourself!" said Gohan who gave Arden a little help and he caught on and started floating and then flying. "That's it Arden you got the hang of it!" said Gohan.

"You've done great Arden!" said Goku.

Everyone started training launching at Goku with full force.

&&&

On planet Ethion Omnimus and Edge and some other prisoners had planned their escape by knocking out several guards and taking their clothes to escape. They manage to get pass the guards without anyone recognizing them.

On their way out the door Omnimus called for his ride to be waiting. When the guards saw the ship and someone came up to the tower and said that prisoners had escaped the alarm went off.

"HEY LET'S MOVE!! THEY KNOW WE ESCAPED!!" yelled Omnimus.

They all ran for the ship with guards shooting and Omnimus and Edge and the rest of the prisoners that were with them. They all manage to get on the ship without getting shot. Getting on the ship and the hatch closing they all breath out a sigh of relief. The ship took off in hyper speed.

"Hey is everyone all right?!" said Omnimus. "Yeah as soon as I find out where my heart is?!" said Edge.

Omnimus got up and walked to the back of the ship and went through a door and closed it behind him.

A man a little older than omnimus had long black hair shoulder length and a goatee and very well built. "Did things work out the way you wanted them?!" said Adieus.

"Yes it is big brother you were right on time!" said Omnimus with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm glad, so are you sure you want to do this?! Cause their……..

Omnimus interrupted Adieus. "YES! Theirs no doubt!! I told you my revenge is sweet and painful and I want it done RIGHT!" said Omnimus.

&&&

Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Arden and Goten and they both hit Goku in the jaw at the same time and Goku was on his way to the ground and he stopped himself before he hit it. "Ok guys you want to play dirty?!" shouted Goku with that evil smirk on his face. Goku appeared in front of Goten and punch him and Goten hit the ground and all you saw was dust.

"Oops! I hope I didn't hurt him to bad!"

Goten got off the ground with blood coming from his nose. "Ah! Dad! My nose is bleeding!"

Goten came up in the air next to Goku. "Sorry son! Are you ok?" said Goku.

"Its ok dad I guess I should be use to intense training."

"Well Goten this is your second time cause remember your mom is not too fond of you training intensely."

"Wow look at Gohan and Arden!? Their really at it!" said Goten. Arden was throwing punches at Gohan really fast and hard. Gohan managed to hit Arden in his face and Arden never felt that kind of punch that hard and Arden started falling towards the ground yelling cause it was painful.

"Oh no! Arden!" said Goku and Goten.

"Oh no what did I do?!! Athena is going to kill me!!" said Gohan going after Arden.

Arden got extremely angry and his eyes went white and his hair stood up and turned blond. He turned supersaiyan and with out thinking he charged at Gohan and hit him in the face without realizing he hit his father. Goku and goten saw it and quickly race down to help both Arden and Gohan but Gohan had hit the ground hard.

"Dad did you see that he turned supersaiyan!" said Goten.

"I know, that's kool! Goten?! See about your brother and I'll get Arden!"

Goku grabbed Arden. "Listen Arden, get control of yourself!" Arden was breathing heavy and then he saw his father on the ground. "Ah! Daddy!! No!!"

Trying to get away from Goku but Goku had his arms around him locked.

"Listen to me Arden its ok Goten went to see about your dad but you need to calm down so you can control your power!" Arden relaxed as he changed back. Goku could tell through his ki that he was calming down.

"Ok Arden lets see if your dad is ok?!" said Goku they both landed on the ground and Goten slapped gohan across his face. "HEY! WAKE UP!!"

"Goten?! What are you doing?!" yelled Goku.

"I'm waking him up dad! How am I suppose to wake him up?!"

Gohan started to wake up groaning. "Ahh!! Why did you have to hit me so hard!!" said Gohan grabbing his head wincing in pain. "Sorry gohan I was trying to wake you up!" said Goten.

"I don't mean YOU I'm talking about Arden and anyway WHATS THE BIG IDEA SLAPPING ME GOTEN?!!"

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to hit you I just couldn't help control what happen!" said Arden feeling bad.

"It's ok Arden, Gohan knows you didn't mean it you just turned into a supersaiyan and you didn't know how to control it!"

"That's what I saw before he knock the daylights out of me!" said Gohan starting to get up.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean too! Please don't punish me!" said Arden starting to cry.

"Oh boy what a baby!" said Goten rolling his eyes.

"Goten?! That's not nice!" said Goku who was comforting Arden.

"Listen Arden I'm not going to punish you, were training not fighting for real!" said Gohan who felt dizzy standing up and seeing double and almost fainted and Goku caught him.

"Whoa! Are you ok Gohan?!"

"Yeah I think so I just felt dizzy!"

"I'm sorry dad about hitting you!" said Arden still feeling bad.

"Oh brother, my dizzy brother and his crybaby son! Arden, you're a saiyan we don't CRY after training!"

"Goten that's no way to talk to your brother and your nephew!" said Goku.

"What's a supersaiyan? And why do I feel stronger when that happens?" said Arden.

"Listen little guy, it's another level that you tap into and you get stronger and for a little guy you are pretty strong so please Arden whatever you do….. don't let that power come out in school and I think you have something of mine as well!" said Gohan who was bended down on one knee talking to Arden.

"What do I have?" said Arden looking confused.

"You have my angry attitude cause when I was your age and I got angry and I destroyed everything when people messed with my friends and family. So don't worry about your power just learn to control it! Only use that supersaiyan mode for real bad trouble or when were training." said Gohan.

"I think we trained enough today so let's go back and eat!" said Goku. They went back to Goku's house and everyone sat down and ate. Goku and Goten and Gohan were their usual self-eating.

Arden looked at all of them with his eyes real big eating slowly. Chichi touched Arden's shoulder. "It's surprising isn't it?" said Chichi. "Yeah I never seen anyone eat like that! Do they always eat like that!" said Arden.

"Yes they do all the time!" said Chichi.

Everyone cleared everything that Chichi made and Arden was still eating his bowl of rice.

"That was good Chichi! We got to teach Arden to eat like that!" said Goku.

"I don't know grandfather my mom might get mad and so will my grandmother."

"Don't worry Arden your mom loves the way I eat!" said Gohan.

Everyone got up and helped Chichi clear the table and Gohan got ready to take Arden back to Zeon.

&&&

Meanwhile on a ship in the galaxy. "Ok Adieus what did you have in mine cause I plan on taking my revenge slowly but soon!" said Omnimus.

"Remember dear brother I have a score to settle with that prince BRAT myself. He got my daughter put away!" said Adieus angry.

"I was hoping that plan was going to work and I would end up getting off Ethion but, but…… I HATE MENTIONING HIS NAME! I can't believe I let him marry my DAUGHTER! It just makes me MAD THINKING ABOUT IT!" said Omnimus.

"Patience, patience my dear brother we will get our revenge and you can reclaim your throne on Zeon! Until then let's have a toast to victory on your escape from prison!" said Adieus laughing and breaking out the champagne and pouring a glass for Omnimus.

With an evil smirk on his face Omnimus looked at his brother. "I love when you talk evil dear brother this is too victory and revenge! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

&&&

Evil does run in the family, but that's my cliffhanger so this is my continuing sequel. I think there will be more fighting in this story! So read and review


	2. The Gift Part 2 The Sequel chapter 2

Coming at you again! It's another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Since I only got three reviews I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to eva- x1, destiny angel, and Miss videl! Thank you guys I really appreciate you. Also eva you wanted to know if I was a guy or girl. (I am a girl!)  
  
Also I wanted to note to everyone that I'm not making Arden a weakling he's just a rich sensitive little boy who is just starting to learn about his power and he's scared (not a lot) but he lives in a castle with servants waiting on him, he's been pampered a lot so he has a lot to learn about being a demi saiyan. Well enough talk! Let's read!  
  
  
  
The Gift part II (The sequel) Chapter 2  
  
Leaving planet earth and returning to Zeon. Gohan really enjoyed his time with his son and didn't realize how much time he really missed with his son. Arden was holding on to his dad when they appeared in the living room.  
  
  
  
Gohan could tell and sense from his son that he missed him so much and he really loved him. Before they went upstairs gohan stopped and looked at his son. "Arden? Could you do me one favor?" said gohan. "Yes dad!" "Could you let go of me some cause it's hard to walk with you pinned to my leg." said gohan smiling.  
  
"Oh daddy why should I? Don't you like me holding on to your leg?" said Arden smiling. "Ha ha... yeah, but I can't walk! I know you love me and all but I got to walk." "Ok dad I'll let go of you for now." Said Arden smiling.  
  
Arden enjoyed being with his dad all weekend despite all the rumors from school. Gohan took Arden to his room and went to go talk to Athena in their bedroom but she wasn't there so he went to go check in her lab. "Hello Athena! Hi Zero!"  
  
"Hello prince gohan. Long time no see!" "You keep that flying computer updated of my whereabouts?!" said gohan annoyed.  
  
"Oh gohan zero knows you haven't been here he's updated every year! Besides, how was your time with Arden?" said Athena putting her arms around gohans neck and kissing him.  
  
"We had a good time at my house and I took him to see his grandparents and we trained with my dad and brother for a while and then our son turned into a supersaiyan and knocked the daylights out of me!"  
  
Athena let go of gohan and looked at him shocked and nervous. "A-A S- Supersaiyan!! Isn't he too young to take on that type of power?!" "Well maybe, but my brother goten was seven when he turned supersaiyan."  
  
"But Arden is only six almost seven. Don't you think maybe that's a little too much for him!" said Athena sounding worried. "No, but me and my dad are going to show him how to control it! But I told him not to show his power in school. I just wanted to tell you Athena when he gets mad his power seems to come out like when I got mad and almost destroyed the castle!"  
  
"Yeah I remember that it took almost a month to repair everything! So tell me gohan are you going back home or are you going to spend the night!?" "I just will probably spend the night cause I told Arden that I would take him to school tomorrow!" "Gohan, I'm not going to argue with you about this but when are you going to take your place as prince of Zeon?"  
  
"I been thinking about that for years Athena and sometimes I just wish you come live on earth. I don't know if I can really be a prince! I'm just not cut out for that kind of position!" "Gohan you need to really think hard about it. I know you like working and being an English teacher but I want you to be with me and your family!"  
  
"I know Athena and it's a very hard decision."  
  
Athena really wanted gohan to be on Zeon with her but the thought of living on earth didn't sound bad but then she's a princess and she didn't want to leave her kingdom. Gohan approached Athena and kissed her and her mind was floating at the time and she didn't realize her husband was being intimate with her. "What's wrong Athena?" "Oh I'm sorry gohan I was just thinking. "Well I hope it was about me." said gohan smiling with his arms around her shoulders! "Yeah it was." Athena and gohan started kissing romantically until zero interrupted them saying that their son was approaching the lab. They all spent some time together until it was almost time for bed.  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile on the ship. "So what exactly is the plan?" said adieus. "Listen dear brother I plan on making that BRAT suffer for WHAT he did! I spent eight long years on that filthy infested planet!" said omnimus angry.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing to him? Burning him alive!" said adieus with a smirk.  
  
"No, but that does sound like a good idea! But I have this in mind! You see this!" said omnimus.  
  
Taking the device and looking at it. "It looks like some TV remote but very less buttons. What is this thing going to do, tickle him?!" said adieus smiling and throwing it back to omnimus.  
  
"No, this device I used when I was king of Zeon I used this to control him cause he has extreme power and I had to find a way to make sure he didn't get out of control. The microchip that was planted in his brain is controlled by this remote!"  
  
"So your saying that device cause him pain when he didn't do what you wanted?" said adieus. "Yes!" said omnimus smiling evilly.  
  
Adieus took the device out of omnimus hand and looked at the device. "You know I can manipulate this device and make him feel some strange stuff or maybe cause him some pain until we get our hands on him!"  
  
"Keep talking my brother I like what your saying!" said omnimus drinking champagne. "Say brother how do we know if he hasn't removed that chip from his head. said adieus with thinking curiously. "Well that's a good question! But if I fidget with it for a minute I'll find out if the chip is destroyed or still there." said omnimus.  
  
Omnimus took the device and pressed a few buttons. Meanwhile gohan was lying in his bed with Athena and they just turned off the light and he felt a little pain in his head. "Ah! I hope I'm not getting another headache again!"  
  
Athena turned over. "Are you ok? You want me to get you something?" "No, I'm fine I just started to have a headache but it's going away." Gohan layed back down and so did Athena.  
  
On adieus ship. "Hey he does still have it!" said omnimus. "Good then that means we can manipulate that chip all we like!" said adieus. "Maybe, but there are limitations on it, and I don't want to spend time on playing with that chip, when I can see him in person and watch him squirm like the WORM he IS!" said omnimus seriously.  
  
"Oh dear brother we need to have some playtime before the grand finale!" "I know, but do you have some of those devices ready that you've been making for me?" "Their almost ready and at my castle waiting!" said adieus. "Good, I can't wait to use them! So let's get to work!" said omnimus slamming his fist together.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day gohan was up and showered and ready to take Arden to school. But he was up too early. Athena got up an hour later wondering why her husband was up so early. "Gohan it's six in the morning why are you up all ready to go? Arden doesn't have to be to school until eight thirty!" "I usually get up this early when I'm at home cause I'm a college teacher and I teach class early on certain days. Said gohan lying.  
  
"Well I guess you know." Said Athena kissing her husband and leaving to go take a shower. Gohan was thinking to himself: I can't tell Athena I had trouble sleeping last night. Sometimes I wonder if this place gives me a lot of tension or it's all in my head and I'm over doing it! Sighs. Oh well, let me go wake up Arden! Said gohan coming out of his thoughts leaving the room.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile at orange star junior high. Goten and Gina was in the back of the school kissing she had goten pinned up against the wall. Goten was talking between his kisses. "Alright Gina we better stop or principal watts is going to catch us!"  
  
She stopped kissing him and looked at him with her nose touching his nose. "You big chicken! Were not going to get caught! You just got to take chances in life!" said Gina pushing him back up against the wall and started kissing again with goten interrupting her. "Come on gina class soon starts again and I don't want to get in trouble being out here! Plus my mom will KILL ME if she found out I skipped my first class!"  
  
"Oh goten it's just your first time plus we barely spend anytime together! I can't see you after school!" "I know but the bell is going to ring for the next class in five minutes!" "Yeah and that gives me more time for you and me to continue kissing!" said Gina smiling kissing goten again.  
  
But he interrupted her. "Gina, you are one daring wild girl!" said goten smiling and kissing her back until the bell ringed. "It's time to go! Catch you in last class!" said goten. "Yeah sure! I'll be their waiting!" said Gina giving goten a gorgeous smirk.  
  
****************  
  
Gohan went to take Arden to school and when he showed up walking down the hall everyone and all of Arden's friends stared at him. Everyone knew it was prince gohan cause of all the rumors and stories in the paper. Some of the teachers saw him and showed their honor with bowing.  
  
Everyone thought that he wasn't with Zeon anymore and some heard he was hiding out, and some heard he ran off with another women, and him and Athena got a divorce and all kinds of rumors and lies.  
  
Gohan took Arden to his class and met the teacher Mrs. Michelle she was greatly honored to meet him. "I'm so surprised to meet you! I didn't' know you were going to show up today! I would have prepared the class." "Oh that's ok I'm not going to stay I just wanted to take my son to school." "I'm going to go I'll see you later!" said gohan-waving bye to his son and the teacher walking out the classroom.  
  
Gohan felt millions of eyes watching him. Gohan was thinking: This is what I don't like about being a prince.everyone staring at you and the media and people bowing to you. I like it better living on earth in the mountain region no media, no one bowing to you, no one asking you millions of questions! How can I get use to royalty and living like a millionaire! Gohan got into the limo and they drove back to the castle.  
  
Later that night gohan tucked Arden in bed and kissed him on his head and turned out the lights and left. Closing the door to his bedroom. Gohan got in the bed with Athena kissing and nibbling her on the neck. She started giggling.  
  
"Your so funny gohan. "Oh am I funny?" He grabbed her and they start kissing and Athena was laughing cause gohan was being silly and romantic and so they made love that night. Then later on gohan and Athena were sleeping when gohan started feeling uncomfortable in his sleep like if someone was bothering him he twisted and turned a little and woke up and Athena was still sleep.  
  
Gohan felt irritated some and couldn't sleep so he walked on their terrace outside their bedroom window closing the doors so he won't wake Athena with his arms folded in his pajamas and the wind softly blowing thinking out loud. "I wonder what's going on I feel so strange like something is messing with my head. I haven't been to this castle for so long I think it's hard for me to settle in. Maybe I'm just stressing again cause this place has so many memories but I use to come down here before..but, I didn't really stay at all cause Athena and me couldn't get along! I guess I'll try and sleep." Said gohan going back in his bedroom and getting back in bed to go to sleep.  
  
The next day Athena got up and notice gohan was on the terrace. Smiling. "That husband of mine what is he doing on the terrace and it's cold outside in his p.j's!" Athena walked outside putting her arms around his waist. "Gohan honey? What are you doing out on the terrace in your p.j.'s?! Gohan? Gohan?" Athena stepped in front of him. "Gohan do you hear me? Ok, this is getting weird!"  
  
Athena waved her hands in front of him and gohan was like if he was in a trance. "Are you home? I hate to do this!" said Athena slapping him. "Ow!! Hey why did you hit me?!!" said gohan rubbing his left cheek. "Cause I called you and you didn't hear me! I asked you what are you DOING out here in your p.j.'s and you didn't say anything!"  
  
"W-What?" said gohan looking around. "Gohan don't you know where your at?" said Athena looking at him strange. "No I didn't realize I was out here!" "Well it's cold and if we keep standing out here were going to catch a cold!"  
  
They both went in the bedroom and Athena closed the door shaking from the cold. "Gohan, didn't you know you were outside?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't you feel how cold it was?"  
  
"No, I didn't feel anything! I'll I remember is getting into bed!" "You don't remember going on the terrace or realize that it's cold?!" said Athena confused. "Athena I don't know, I just feel tired right now!"  
  
"I think you need some sleep gohan you look tired. Plus I don't know how long you've been standing out their it's like you were in some trance! I hope you haven't been sleep walking?!"  
  
"Athena I don't sleep walk! Sighs. I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll just get ready to take Arden to school." said gohan smiling giving Athena a kiss on her head. Gohan was thinking: I hope Athena doesn't find out that I haven't been really sleeping that well!  
  
*************  
  
On the other side of planet Zeon at Adieus castle. "Hey omnimus what are all these gadgets?" Are you going to take him apart or what? These gadgets look like something for an army! Is this guy really that powerful?!" said edge.  
  
"Yes, he is! When I fought him his power level rises, and I need something to slow him down!" said omnimus picking up one of the gadgets clicking it back and forth and aiming it towards the window. "When I finally get my hands on that no good punk he'll wish he never met me!!" said omnimus pretending to shoot at a target.  
  
Adieus walked in. "Hey brother what are you planning on doing with that automatic power gun?!" said adieus wondering. "I plan on probably using this thing to BLAST that brat gohan!" "You sure do have a temper brother! I hope you don't let your attitude get the best of you when you fight him!" "I'll try not to!" said omnimus looking angry.  
  
***************  
  
On planet earth in a small restaurant. "So videl how's the job going? Being a police woman an all?" said erasa. "It's great. I love my job some days can be hard but fighting crime is what I enjoy doing! So how's being a secretary in the business world coming along?" said videl drinking her coffee.  
  
"Oh it's great sometimes and until you hear all the gossip about who's having an affair with who and I think my boss is cheating on his wife?!" "Oh really! Don't be surprised if she catches him right in the office!" said videl. "If that happens I hope I'm not there! Say, where's gohan? Or is that a touchy question?" said erasa trying to be careful.  
  
Videl cracked a smile. "I talked to him last week and it really doesn't bother me bringing him up and can you believe it erasa? He separated from his wife and it's been three years and he has a son! I ask gohan what's wrong with you? He said him and Athena aren't getting along! I don't know where's he's been cause I haven't seen him but I wish him the best!" Erasa and videl sat in the restaurant for another thirty minutes catching up on old news since they haven't seen each other in a while.  
  
*******************  
  
At the son household goten comes walking through the door. "Hey mom!" "Hi sweetheart! How was school today?" said chichi smiling walking over to play with his black hair. "It was great! Just too much homework!" said goten sighing. Chichi went back to the stove. "Well if you want to get in a good college like your brother did, you have to study so you can get good grades!"  
  
"Yeah mom I know I'm not gohan but I'll try my best!" said goten wishing sometimes his mom wouldn't be on top of him with the studies. "Hey goten!" said goku walking in with some logs for the fireplace. "Hi dad." "Is that the kind of greeting I get?!" said goku wondering what's wrong. "I'm sorry dad it's just.. these teachers sometimes give me too much homework and no break!"  
  
"Well goten what can we do their just preparing you for high school. Before you go in your room me and your mom were going to tell you that were going on vacation!" "Dad, don't tell me I have to go with you!!" said goten starting to freak cause he'll miss Gina.  
  
"Calm down goten your not going it's just me and your father for three or four days to get away and spend some time alone!" Goten breath a sigh of relief. "I know you like school goten but don't get upset I wouldn't interrupt school for a vacation!" said chichi.  
  
Smiling. "Sorry mom I just don't want to fall behind in my studies!" "Well don't worry will make sure gohan keeps an eye on you!" said chichi smiling.  
  
  
  
"GOHAN?!... MOM?! I can take care of myself I don't need gohan to watch me! I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Goten your not old enough to take care of yourself while were gone!" said goku surprised. "But!...but... isn't gohan to busy to watch me?! Plus he goes to Zeon to see Athena and Arden!"  
  
Chichi started to get upset. "Uhh!! Now you listen here MISTER and YOU listen GOOD!! You are NOT staying here by yourself!! Going to gohan's house is NOT going to kill you! If gohan goes to Zeon he can take you with him! So I don't want to hear anymore back talk!"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"Now go wash your hands for dinner!" "Yes mom!" said gohan rolling his eyes with his back to his mother.  
  
**************  
  
On planet Zeon later that night. Gohan and Athena had turned in early cause gohan was going back to earth the next day and he wanted to spend some time with Athena and Arden before he left in the morning. Gohan was tossing and turning a little and then he started dreaming.  
  
Gohan dreaming:  
  
Gohan was in college teaching his class. "Ok everyone remember your story assignments about the most important person in your life due in two weeks and I'll see you guys in next week!" Everyone got up and left out the classroom talking.  
  
Gohan went and closed the door when the last student left and went and sat down looking at all the papers on his desk. Straightening them out to put in his folder he, put them away in his leather bag. A breeze swept across his room that gave gohan a chill. "Man I should close those windows it feels cold in here."  
  
Gohan got up and closed the windows shut and went back to his desk to check and see if he needed anything else before he left. Everything was fine and he got up and left out the door walking down the hall. "Wow it's so quiet did everybody in the building leave?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at his watch and it was only two in the afternoon. Gohan went down the hall and going to the door he usually goes out of had a chain on it with a pad lock locking the chain. "This is weird?! The janitor doesn't usually lock up until eleven at night! I'll just go to the other exit."  
  
  
  
Gohan went back down the hall and turned right to go out the door and it was the same as the other door. "They must have a new janitor on the job and he doesn't realize you don't lock the doors during busy hours! I'll try the other door!" Gohan this time had to walk further cause the other exit was on the other side of the building.  
  
  
  
As he was walking he heard footsteps and he turned around and no one was there. "I thought I heard footsteps but I thought no one was here? It seems so quiet then to, there might be someone here I'm probably not the only one locked in!"  
  
  
  
Gohan finally made to the other exit. "I can't believe this?!! This door is double chained with three locks! All right, somebody doesn't know their job around here! I should just blast the door down! But then if I do the cameras might catch me! Uhh!.. I'm tired of looking for exits!!  
  
  
  
Then he heard a loud voice laughing. "Hey who's there?!" The voice kept laughing. "Hey?! This isn't funny!" Gohan went down the hall angry. With the voice laughing and getting louder. "This is really annoying!!" Gohan ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Hey, wait a minute why am I running?!" Gohan stopped and dropped his bag. All right, PLAY TIME IS OVER! SHOW YOURSELF!!" The voice stops laughing. Gohan noticed something weird. "Why is it dark outside? It was just two in the afternoon!"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at his watch and it said ten forty five. "It can't be almost near eleven at night I missed my DINNER! I've couldn't have been looking for exits for eight hours! Time doesn't travel that fast!"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes it does if your in my world!" said omnimus laughing.  
  
"Hey who is that?! Hey wait a minute that voice sounds familiar! That voice it CAN'T BE!" Gohan turned around hoping it wasn't who he knew it was and the lights came on and he was in the big lobby of the college and three big muscular guys wearing black came from three different directions walking towards him and stopping half way surrounding gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan got in his fighting stance. "What is THIS? WHAT DO YOU WANT?! They stood in silence. "I thought I heard omnimus!" said gohan looking and turning his head looking at all the three guys in his fighting stance.  
  
"You did!" said omnimus.  
  
Getting angry. "Then..SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
  
All three guys came an attacked gohan when he said that. Gohan fought the hardest he could and did make the other fighters bleed and so did he. One of the fighters fell on the ground and disappeared. "Uh! What the?!!" said gohan surprised.  
  
  
  
Gohan heard someone walking down stairs slowly and laughing and he knew that voice was omnimus. The other two fighters were standing halfway bleeding looking at gohan. Gohan was in his fighting stance again turning and looking at both guys knowing that they would attack him. Gohan felt tired from fighting all three. "Omnimus, why don't you show yourself and stop playing WITH ME!!"  
  
  
  
The other two fighters came and attacked him again they fought very hard then gohan got fed up and hit both guys with his fists and they fell to the ground and disappeared. Gohan fell to his knees with blood coming from his nose and a little from his mouth and on top of his head. "I don't think I can take anymore of this! I'm worn out!"  
  
  
  
Gohan eyes started to get blurry a little then came clear. Gohan heard footsteps coming his way and he lifted his head up slowly not all the way with blood dripping from his face and saw two black boots walking towards him and they came closer and stop half way from him.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked up and saw omnimus with the most evil look in his eyes and no smiles on his face. Gohan got up without thinking and was weak and so angry he ran towards him and grabbed omnimus by his neck and omnimus grabbed his. "You think your so SMART! said omnimus.  
  
  
  
"I don't think it I know it!" said gohan who was being choked by omnimus. He slapped omnimus hard making his nose bleed and letting go of gohan.  
  
  
  
"You'll pay for that BOY!" said omnimus walking towards him dressed in black also. Gohan started to feel weaker trying to stand up. Omnimus grabbed him by the collar to his feet and gohan was trying to form a ki blast. "Hey!" said gohan looking at his hand.  
  
  
  
"Sorry BOY but theirs no power blast in here!!" "What! I haven't lost my power!" said gohan trying to get away from omnimus.  
  
"You don't listen do you?! I SAID your playing in my WORLD!" said omnimus putting his hand out quickly with a black leather glove on and lifting gohan off the ground with one hand by his collar and gohan was struggling to get away. Omnimus was laughing.  
  
  
  
Then four sharp metal spikes came out of the top of the hand of his glove real fast and gohan eyes widen with fear. "Good! BYE!!" said omnimus and he stuck gohan in his stomach with the metal spikes. "AAHHHH!!!" yelled gohan.  
  
End of Dream.  
  
*********************  
  
Hey, chapters do have to end. I'm glad no one knows where I live I probably would get beat up for cliffhangers. Oh well will see how gohan reacts to this dream. Read and review! 


	3. The Gift Part 2 The sequel chapter 3

It's another chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters!  
  
This chapter is a little or maybe a lot of tormenting gohan I try not to but what can I say omnimus has to have revenge!  
  
The Gift part 2 (The Sequel) Chapter 3  
  
Gohan awaken right out of his sleep real fast yelling in a lot of pain, which woke up Athena and almost everyone in the castle heard. "GOHAN?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Athena looked at him with fear in her eyes and saw him grabbing his stomach and in a lot of pain. "Gohan, I know your in a lot of pain but try and calm down so I can help you!"  
  
  
  
Gohan was breathing heavy and his heart was beating like if he had been fighting he was trying to speak but his words were hard to come out. Athena held on to him, trying to calm him down. Gohan started to calm down but was still in a lot of pain. The guards came in the room. "Prince gohan and Athena what's wrong?!!"  
  
  
  
Athena turned her head. "It's ok, my husband had a real bad nightmare!" "Are you sure everything is ok?" said the guard concerned. Sighs. "Listen could you just get the nurse and please assure everyone that were ok, cause I don't want everyone running in here!" "Yes princess!" said the guard with the other guards leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Athena stopped holding him and sled to his side looking at him still in a lot of pain, with worry in her eyes. "Talk to me gohan?! What's going on? Did you eat something wrong or what!" with fear in her voice. Finally starting to talk with pain in his voice. "A-Athena I just had a nightmare that your dad try to kill me!" Bending over in pain again. Athena held on to gohan again to try and calm him down.  
  
  
  
"Gohan it was just a dream it wasn't real!" Gohan was starting to calm down with his breaths getting less heavy and Athena layed him back on his pillow and slid to the side again looking at him. Gohan opened his eyes looking at Athena with pain in his voice. "N-No I didn't eat anything! I had this awful nightmare about your dad! He tried to kill me and he stab me with these metal spikes!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan you know my dad is in prison! He couldn't possibly try and kill you! Now come on, you have got to be eating late night snacks that just gave you a stomachache!" Athena touched his stomach to calm him but gohan got a little angry cause of what she said and he was still in pain. "Athena no! Please don't touch me right now! Listen to me I didn't eat anything t- tonight I changed my mind about having a snack!"  
  
  
  
Athena felt hurt. "Gohan I'm only trying to help you feel better! Listen, nightmares are not a reality! Maybe your brain is telling you that you feel pain but it's not real!" "Athena I'm sorry to be snappy but this pain is real as it's going to get!"  
  
  
  
Elaine and her assistant walked in and sat on the bed next to gohan. "Hey guys! What's going on?" said Elaine. Athena explained what happen. "Are you having late night snacks again, gohan?!" said Elaine smiling.  
  
  
  
Gohan was thinking to himself: I think I'm going to be sick! What is wrong with these people? Why does everyone assume I was eating late?! She lifted up his shirt. "My goodness! Gohan what happen to you?! Mrs. Princess did you know about this?! Take a look!" said Elaine.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, did you hurt yourself!" said Athena worried. Gohan looked down at himself. "What the?!" "Where did you get purple and black looking bruises? It looks like you got into a fight! I'm sorry gohan but I need to see if you've broken anything so please bare with me!" said Elaine checking to see if anything was broken. Gohan closed his eyes trying hard to deal with the pain and Athena comforted him.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door and Athena got up to see who it was while the Elaine's assistant comfort gohan. "Hi mom!" "Athena, what's going on? I heard gohan yell! Its almost midnight!"  
  
  
  
Athena stepped outside her bedroom door with her mom and closed it behind them. "Mom gohan had a nightmare about dad trying to kill him and he woke up grabbing his stomach and yelling in pain. I asked him about eating before he went to bed. He said he didn't eat anything! But when Elaine lifted his shirt he has bruises on his stomach like if he's been fighting and it looks awful! She's examining him to see if he broken anything!"  
  
  
  
"Poor gohan! He must of fell, and didn't realize it! Was he sleep walking?!" said Trina worried. "I don't know mom!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
Walking up the hall. "Mother, what's going on I thought I heard daddy." Said Arden rubbing his eyes. "Oh no! Arden's up! Mom, could you take him back to bed I want to see if gohan's ok!" said Athena. Trina took Arden back to bed assuring him his dad was ok.  
  
  
  
Athena went back in the room and Elaine was getting up to leave. "Is he going to be ok?" said Athena looking worried.  
  
  
  
"Yes he's going to be fine as long as he gets some rest and take care of himself and that nasty looking bruise! Also no training! I did wrap it and gave him a couple of shots for pain and infection! There's nothing broken! But what I'm so curious about is! Where did he get that bruise from?! It looks like he's been fighting." said Elaine wondering.  
  
  
  
"I don't know unless he was sleep walking." Said Athena. "I don't know princess I hope he didn't try and hurt himself with all that's happen between him and your dad! Maybe he's having a hard time being here since it's been three years! Well I got to be going I'll see you!" said Elaine leaving out the door with her assistant.  
  
  
  
Trina knocked and came in. "Is he ok?" said Trina. "Yeah theirs nothing broken! I'll tell you the rest tomorrow mom I'm really tired! Is Arden ok?" "Yes he's fine!" "Ok mom I'll see you in the morning!" said Athena closing the door and getting into bed with gohan. "Are you feeling ok?" said Athena. Sounding a little tired sleepy. "Yeah. I'll be ok." said gohan starting to fall asleep.  
  
The next day Athena got up early and showered and got dressed to go eat breakfast. She didn't disturb gohan cause she wanted him to rest. She kissed him on the cheek while he was sleep. It was six thirty and she went downstairs and sat down with her mom to eat breakfast. "Sorry mom about the disturbance last night!"  
  
  
  
"Athena don't apologize gohan just had a nightmare and got sick. Things just happen!" "Yeah mom I'm pretty sure he woke up the whole castle!" "Well Athena I'm pretty sure that was painful what he dreamed. But I never heard of a dream coming real! Theirs no such thing!" said Trina worried. "Me ether!"  
  
  
  
Gohan walked in and sat down slowly to have some breakfast. "Gohan what are you doing down here? Your suppose to be in bed!" said Athena. "Athena I can't sleep and the way I feel right now I don't want to go to sleep!"  
  
  
  
"Are you up to eating?" asked Trina. "No, but right now I don't care cause it will just keep my mind off the pain and from going to sleep!" "Gohan what would cause you to get those bruises like that!" said Trina. "I think maybe it was from my dream I know it sounds strange but I didn't do anything to myself and for some reason Athena, you act like my brain just made this up!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I didn't mean to make it sound like that but dreams are not real!" said Athena. Sighs. "I understand that, but it seems like it was and the pain was real!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, dreams are not a reality! Did you walk outside and fall or did you hurt yourself?! Cause sometimes we can fight in our sleep and hurt ourselves cause in the dream its real but outside the dream its not! Omnimus hasn't been here for eight years and he's in prison and maybe your just over reacting about this!" said Trina.  
  
  
  
Gohan started to get a little angry. "Trina I haven't been able to sleep for the past three nights and I don't know what's going on?!" said gohan frustrated.  
  
  
  
"You didn't tell me you haven't been able to SLEEP?! Gohan why are you hiding stuff!" said Athena getting upset.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Athena I didn't want you to worry! I should have told you!" "Maybe you need to see a therapist? Does being in the castle bring back memories?" said Trina.  
  
  
  
"No it doesn't! I just haven't been feeling like myself for the past three nights!"  
  
  
  
"I wonder is that why you were out on the terrace in the cold, looking like you were in a trance!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
"Trance?! You guys didn't tell me this?!" said Trina surprised. "Well I didn't see it as a big deal!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one hiding stuff!" said gohan. "I wasn't trying to hide it! I just didn't think about telling mother!" said Athena annoyed by what gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Guys I think I should just go home for right now. I don't think I'm adjusting well on Zeon!" "Gohan, you can't just go home you need to get bed rest and plus I can have the nurses check on you!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
"Athena please I don't want to have anymore nightmares like that! Maybe I need to just get away from the castle for a while to see if being here is giving me sleepless nights.  
  
  
  
Arden comes walking in and grabs and hugs gohan real fast. Gohan hugged him back trying not to show his pain. "Arden have a seat so you can eat breakfast!" said Trina cause she didn't want Arden clinging to his dad while in pain.  
  
  
  
"Guys I'm going to go back home in a couple of hours so I'm going to go upstairs." Gohan kissed Arden and told him he will talk later and not to worry cause they will see a lot of each other.  
  
  
  
Later on gohan was getting ready to go home and Trina and Athena were standing there. I wish you wouldn't leave!" said Trina. "Remember gohan I'll be down there to check on you tonight!" said Athena smiling. "Ok said gohan leaving, kissing his wife and Trina.  
  
  
  
Gohan arrived in his living room and went upstairs and changed into his p.j.'s and got right into bed. One hour later there was a knock on the door. Gohan got up to answer it complaining cause he really didn't want to talk to anyone. "I wonder if that's my parents?!" Gohan opened the door. "Hi dad! Come in!" Goku closed the door. "Hey son! I came by last night and you wasn't home."  
  
  
  
Gohan sat down in his recliner slowly and goku noticed him. "I was on zeon for the last three days! I stayed longer than I was suppose to!" "Son are you ok? Cause you don't look so well! Your not getting another headache are you?" said goku concerned.  
  
  
  
Sighs "Dad, you wouldn't believe what I have to tell you!" Goku sat on the couch. "Try me!"  
  
  
  
"Well I haven't been sleeping well for the past two nights and I just felt irritated for no reason at all! But anyways I had this awful dream last night about omnimus coming after me and in the dream I got in a fight with three strong men and this was at my job! But I fought all three and I had a tough time, but I ended up beating them all!"  
  
  
  
"Ok gohan what does omnimus have to do with this?!" said goku confused.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting to that. But anyways I beat all three of them and when I did they fell to the ground and disappeared then omnimus came out I charged at him and grabbed his neck he grabbed mine I hit him and I was so weak from fighting the other three I just couldn't focus! Then omnimus walks up to me and grabs me by the collar I tried to formed a ki blast and it didn't happen and he said something about playing in his world and all of a sudden in his other hand four sharp spikes came out of his leather glove and he stabbed me in the stomach with those things and I woke up screaming in pain and I think I woke up everyone else in the castle also cause the guards came in my room!"  
  
  
  
Goku looked at gohan weird. "Is there something wrong dad?!" said gohan looking at goku confused.  
  
  
  
"Son? Omnimus is in prison! You just had a real bad nightmare and you do look like you've been in a battle! Son have you been eating late again and usually you don't be in your pj's this later in the morning! Maybe you just need a vacation!"  
  
  
  
"Dad?! I haven't been eating LATE! What are you trying to say? That what I dreamed was cause by eating and I'm overreacting! Lifting up his shirt. "DOES THIS, LOOK LIKE I'M OVERREACTING!!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan calm down! Wow! That looks awful! It does look like you have been fighting!" said goku blown away by the bruise he saw, cause gohan took the bandage off. Goku felt sort of bad cause he thought gohan was just overreacting. "I'm sorry gohan but, THAT came from a dream?!"  
  
  
  
"Well it had to come from somewhere!" said gohan. "But gohan dreams are not real! Did you fall out of bed or run into something?!" "Dad I woke up screaming in pain! This is the same thing that Athena and Trina said they even suggested that I talk to a therapist cause they THINK I'm overreacting about omnimus! Doesn't anyone believe ME?!"  
  
  
  
"Son I'm not saying you didn't dream anything, but dreams don't come a reality!" "Dad I've always had dreams off and on in my life but this one felt real! I've got bruises from it and I don't remember hurting myself! Dad I don't get it?!" said gohan who started to feel pain cause he got upset.  
  
  
  
"Son don't try and figure it out! Just forget it! Why don't you just go back upstairs and lay down for a while and try and rest!" "Dad, you sound like mom! Can't you treat me like an adult and not some fragile little boy!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I'm not trying to do that I'm just worried cause you seem like your in pain and I wanted you to get some rest! Cause your really upsetting yourself!"  
  
  
  
"Dad do you have any sensu beans? Maybe I won't have to lay down!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know cause me and goten have been using them for some intense training sessions I'll have to check! But in the mean time gohan I REALLY want you to relax!" "It's hard to relax when everyone thinks I did something to myself!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan do you think that omnimus stabbed you when he's in prison?! That's really impossible for him to do when he's days away from this planet!"  
  
  
  
Sighs. "Ok dad maybe your right I think I'm over doing it, omnimus is days away and he's in prison theirs no way he could do this!" said gohan giving in to what goku said.  
  
  
  
Goku touch his shoulder. "Son you have nothing to fear don't let some silly nightmare scare you!" "Well dad when you get those sensu beans let me know cause I'll be upstairs in my room resting. Athena will be coming up later also."  
  
  
  
"Ok gohan!" said goku who was smiling cause he didn't want his son worrying. "Oh dad there's one more thing!" "Yeah!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"Please don't tell mom I'm sick cause you know how she gets and I don't want her down here! I'll let my wife take care of me!" "No prob son!" Goku left and gohan went upstairs.  
  
****************  
  
"So Adieus, what have you been doing with my remote?" "Oh just playing with gohans brain manipulating that microchip of his and I say brother I'm having fun!" "Well let's not get comfortable with playing with that cause we have more important things to do!" Adieus rolled his eyes. "Ok I won't play with it too much!" "Soon it will be time to pay a visit to that son-in- law of mine! And give him what he deserves!"  
  
******************  
  
Later that night Athena came down to be with gohan who was in his bed and she came in and sat on the bed next to gohan looking down at him. "Wow gohan this house is nice! Why are you so far out in the mountain region when you could have been in the city!"  
  
  
  
"Cause its peace and quiet and also my parent's suggested that I be near them cause I might get sick and need them! Sometimes I wish they let me grow up especially my MOTHER!"  
  
  
  
"Well gohan you still have that chip on your brain and it's really not good to be by yourself! Unless you want it removed and I could arrange that!" said Athena smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"Eh! That's ok I really don't want to go through that!" "You seem to be feeling much better!" said Athena touching his hair. "Yeah I do cause my dad gave me a sensu bean! He only had one but I really needed three!"  
  
  
  
"Well at least one did help and cleared up some of the bruises! Since it's getting a little late I'm going downstairs for a lite snack! You care for anything?" said Athena. "No I might get nightmares I don't think I can handle another one like that!"  
  
  
  
"I know, but eating didn't give you nightmares I think your just stressed!" said Athena. "Athena I'm not stressed. To be honest I really don't know what it is, but I don't want to think about it anymore! I'm going to sleep!" Said gohan pulling the blankets over him.  
  
  
  
Athena shook her head. She left out the room and went downstairs. Going to the kitchen opening the refrigerator. "Wow, theirs enough food here to feed and army!"  
  
  
  
She just made herself a turkey sandwich and had some coffee so she could stay up a while. She went back upstairs to sit and read and watch gohan sleep for a while. Thirty minutes later as she was sitting in the chair reading and she saw gohan moving in his sleep a little. Athena looked at gohan strange wondering what's wrong. So she figured as long as he's not screaming it's fine so she went back to reading.  
  
  
  
Gohan was dreaming again.  
  
Walking down the hall limping and weak. He had managed to fight off omnimus and get away. He was at his college again. Gohan had blood dripping from his shirt where omnimus stabbed him and blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
  
  
Walking down the hall clueless to where he wanted to go and hoping he could get some help. He found his classroom went in and closed the door and locked it. He didn't turn on any lights cause he didn't want omnimus to find him.  
  
  
  
Going to his desk he was looking for the telephone that was on top of his desk. He took the phone and went under his desk and called his parents and goku answered. "Hello!"  
  
  
  
"Dad! Please, you've got to help me I'm at college and I'm trapped inside! Omnimus is here and he's trying to kill me I can't use my power for some reason it DOESN'T WORK!"  
  
  
  
"GOHAN! What are you doing at college?! Don't you know how to leave work?!" said goku. "Dad PLEASE this is not the TIME for a lecture!! I need to get out of here, I'm hurt and I need your help to fight omnimus!"  
  
  
  
"You won't need his help! He's already DEAD! Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!" said omnimus.  
  
  
  
"I'm s-sorry s-son!" said goku with his voice fading and falling on the floor.  
  
  
  
Gohan heard a thud on the floor. "DAD!! NO!!" shouted gohan.  
  
  
  
Omnimus got on the phone. "NO ONE!! Is going to help you!! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at the phone and the wire was cut. He dropped the phone and got up out from under his desk and ran right into omnimus. "UHH!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER!!" said gohan backing up.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about him! It's what I'm going to do to you!"  
  
  
  
"How did you get in here?! You don't have a key!" said gohan getting in his fighting stance.  
  
  
  
"When you play in my world you have a key to every door! Also, I just followed your trail of blood!" Omnimus started laughing and gohan looked down at his shirt that was becoming soak more with blood.  
  
  
  
Gohan got angry and hit omnimus that almost knocked him out. Omnimus got up wiping his mouth and nose that was bleeding. Gohan looked at him with anger. He didn't care about the pain cause he was too angry and couldn't feel anything. Omnimus charged after gohan to grab his throat and before omnimus could almost get his hand around his neck, gohan punched omnimus again and this time he went flying through the wall over into the next class.  
  
  
  
Gohan unlocked the door and quickly went down the hall running. He stopped for a moment and fell to his knees cause he was losing a lot of blood and bent over in pain. "I can't keep this up for long!" said gohan getting up going around the corner and running right into omnimus again who had his four sharp spikes out and grabbed gohan by his neck.  
  
  
  
The way omnimus grip gohan seem like it was stronger than ever. "Your right you won't last very long!" said omnimus running his sharp spikes slowly up gohans side digging in his skin. Gohan woke up touching his side freaking out like if he been cut really bad yelling. Athena ran to his side and tried to calm him down and finally he stopped yelling. "Gohan are you ok?!!" said Athena looking worried and scared.  
  
  
  
Gohan was talking between his breaths. "It was another.. nightmare with your father again...he tried to kill me!! "Gohan please don't talk right now! Try to calm down!"  
  
  
  
Gohan calmed down more and Athena was able to hear him better. "Athena I don't know what's going on? But it's not funny! I can't have a decent good night sleep with out waking up in pain!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan let me look at you?" said Athena lifting up his shirt and noticing marks of four bruised long lines on his side. "Gohan stay calm! I'll be right back!" Athena got up and went in gohans medicine cabinet and got some bandages. She was looking for some peroxide but she didn't see any so she got the alcohol. She came back and told gohan to turn over on his side.  
  
  
  
"Athena I'm in enough pain as it is! Turning on my side will make it worse!" "Gohan just listen? Do what I say ok, so you can feel better!" said Athena looking at gohan seriously.  
  
  
  
Gohan turned over. "I must have another bruise from my nightmare!" said gohan. Athena was thinking: Gohans not going to like this but I have to do it! "Just bear with me gohan it's going to sting!"  
  
  
  
Athena poured alcohol on a cloth and laid it on gohans side and he yelled so loud he could be heard all the way to his parent's house.  
  
*************************  
  
Chichi was on the couch looking at a magazine and goku was sitting in the recliner. "Goku? Was that gohan?!" said chichi. Goku looked at chichi. "Him and Athena must be playing around! Don't gohan know to keep it down at this time of night!"  
  
  
  
"The way that sounded it didn't sound like he wasn't playing! I didn't know Athena was here?" said chichi. Goku made sure he said the right thing so chichi won't get suspicious. "Oh she wanted to spend sometime with gohan! You know, away from the castle!" said goku-smiling thinking to himself: That did sound more of a painful scream. Oh well I don't sense anything wrong!  
  
  
  
"They must be making us some more grandchildren!" said chichi smiling. "Chichi, we don't know what there doing so let's not listen!"  
  
*****************  
  
Gohan was standing up grabbing his side in pain breathing heavy. A-ATHENA! YOU SAID THAT WAS JUST GOING TO STING?! NOT BURN ME TO DEATH!!" WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
  
  
"I put alcohol on your wound! You were OUT of PEROXIDE so I had to use that!!" "Athena couldn't you tell me what you were going to do before you do it NEXT TIME?!" "I said it was going to sting!" She felt bad looking at gohan getting back in bed in pain. "I'm sorry gohan I didn't mean it I was only trying to help! Please understand!"  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry Athena I'm just tired of waking up from nightmares that feel real! I feel like somebody is doing something to me it's going to be hard to go to sleep! I don't think I can go to sleep tonight?!" Athena got in the bed with her husband and she layed his head on her lap. Gohan I want to know, does that chip bother you?"  
  
  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
  
  
"It's kind of strange for you to have nightmares all the time unless that chip is causing it?" "Athena I don't know what it is I just want it to stop!" "Well tomorrow morning can we go to my lab I want to see something!?" "Your not going inside my head are you?!" "Gohan stop worrying I'm not going to open your head!" said Athena. That night gohan tried to stay awake but he went to sleep. Athena went to sleep also but couldn't sleep cause she was worried about gohan.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day at orange star junior high. Class was ending for first period. "So goten when are we going to study together?" said Gina walking down the hall next to goten. "I don't know we seem to be making out more than we are studying!" "Well we have to get some kissing time in also instead of our noses in the books!" Putting his arm around her. "Don't worry we will it's not just all the books!" said goten kissing her.  
  
***********************  
  
In Athena's lab gohan was sitting in her chair with all kinds of wires hooked to patches on his head and one on his chest. "I'm just going to check that chip gohan but in order for this to work you have to relax, if you don't it's not going to work right!"  
  
  
  
"So is this your second year in nursing?" said gohan worrying already. "Yes and sometimes I work with Elaine so I can get on hands training. Now gohan I'm going to turn this on and it's going to check that chip you won't feel any pain at all so remember what I said, relax! Cause I know your nervous."  
  
  
  
"I guess I can't hide anything from you!" "Of course didn't you realize I know you by now?!" said Athena smiling at gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan sat back in the chair smiling at his wife being very calm then he closed his eyes. "Ok gohan it looks like your vital signs are saying your calm so your going to feel some waves running through the wires."  
  
********************  
  
Yeah I know.. cliffhangers! But if I don't end this chapter I'm going to run out of room in word! Anyways will find out what's going to happen in the next chapter! Just review please! 


	4. The Gift Part 2 The sequel chapter 4

It's another chapter again! (Disclaimer: You know I don't own it!)  
  
The Gift part 2 Chapter 4  
  
Athena was testing the chip while gohan was laying back in the chair. Athena notice something strange about the chip that it was activated and being controlled by something. "That's strange? Said Athena. "What's strange?" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"The chip, it seems like it's been activated by something and I'm for sure I got rid of that necklace that I used to control it!" "I thought it was always activated." Said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Well not really it's usually like that when you get headaches but the chip is fully activated like if someone is controlling it!" "Athena, I don't know what's going on but who's playing with my mind cause this isn't FUNNY!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan please don't get upset cause your vital signs are changing! You'll throw the test off!" "Ok Athena I'll calm down. I'm sorry it just feels like a nightmare when I was sixteen and your father was in control!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry gohan my father is in jail and far from this planet!" "I know that, it's.... weird dreaming about your dad trying to kill me and he's in prison!"  
  
  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what you ate that gave you nightmares?!" said Athena smirking at gohan.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I want to answer that cause my vital signs will go up! Can we take these things OFF Athena were getting nowhere!" said gohan getting a little angry looking at Athena.  
  
  
  
Athena started to take the patches off. "I'm SORRY gohan if I made you angry but I can't THINK of anything else unless someone has a controller and you destroyed my father's before you fought him!"  
  
  
  
"Athena what do you want me to say that I'm losing my mind! Look, this is driving me crazy I'm going to go back home and go to work and get my mind off of this!"  
  
  
  
"So are you going to abandon your FAMILY again?!" said Athena getting angry.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at her calming down. "No Athena I'm angry right now cause I'm having nightmares that I'm waking up from leaving scars on my body and maybe that chip is causing it! I don't know, but I just might take you upon that offer about having that thing removed and also it's just... I can't live in this castle I'm not ready to be a prince please understand I'm not royalty! Athena, your dad did have me trained to be a prince. But can I really do the job? And my heart is not living on Zeon!  
  
Touching her face. I do love you Athena but I rather for you and Arden to come live on earth with me! I know your use to servants waiting on you in a castle but I don't know if I can adjust to that life! I know you don't like for me to work but I do enjoy teaching my college English class! Please understand I wasn't raised in a castle, which this place is pretty exciting! Athena smiled at him. But I just can't seem to fit in! I don't know, maybe I'll come up here and live and I have been thinking about it a lot! It's not easy but I'll try and make up my mind soon!" said gohan-kissing Athena.  
  
  
  
"Your going to work tomorrow?" "Yeah but I got to get some sleep!" "You want some company tonight?" said Athena kissing him and touching his hair.  
  
  
  
"Maybe, if you want to!" kissing her back. "Ok I'll be down tonight!"  
  
  
  
Gohan took the crystal and opened the portal and left. Appearing in his living room gohan went upstairs and put on his p.j's, it was early afternoon so he wanted to try and see if he could take a nap. "Maybe if I eat something before I go to bed maybe I won't get nightmares." Said gohan going downstairs to eat something.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door and gohan shouted to come in. "Hi dad! Come in!" "Hi son! Why are you in your pajamas after two in the afternoon?" said goku closing the door.  
  
  
  
"I was going to take a nap cause I couldn't sleep last night!"  
  
"Is that why you were screaming!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"You, HEARD ME last night?!"  
  
  
  
"Who couldn't hear you your mother sure did and she thought you was making grandchildren!"  
  
  
  
"Well I wasn't making grandchildren and I was screaming cause Athena put alcohol on my new wound cause I had another nightmare!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan you have got to be kidding?! Another nightmare?!" Gohan lifted his shirt and he had four three inch lines on his side. "Gohan are you sure your not sleepwalking?" said goku looking at gohan strange.  
  
"Dad I don't know what to tell you it's either my dreams are REAL or someone is trying to come in my room and KILL ME in my SLEEP! My wife was here the whole time and I don't understand it! So I'm thinking about getting that chip removed or I'm going to lose my mind!"  
  
  
  
"Do you think it might be too much work?" said goku.  
  
"Dad I took some time off this week to spend time with my family and I haven't got any rest but just a bunch of nightmares and a lot of pain! Dad, your the first person I've said this to but.... I'm afraid to go to sleep cause I'm defenseless in my sleep. I have no power in my dreams and omnimus can do whatever he wants to me! I don't know where it's coming from but Athena said someone has a controller and said she got rid of hers and I destroyed omnimus controller! I don't know dad but I'm tired of this!"  
  
  
  
"Son do you want me to sit and watch you take a nap to see if anything happens?!" "Dad, don't you have something to do instead of watching me sleep? Cause I don't want to keep you from anything!"  
  
  
  
"Your not keeping me from anything I got all afternoon!"  
  
  
  
"What about mom? I don't want her to get upset and start coming over here!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about your mother I'll think of something to tell her."  
  
  
  
"Good, I don't think I'll eat anything then!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"You were going to eat something? Now gohan, you know sometimes eating before bed gives you nightmares." said goku.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I thought since I wasn't doing that and everyone thought I was. I thought if I eat for real and maybe it will reverse the process!" said gohan smiling scratching his head.  
  
  
  
"Just take the nap gohan and eat later!" said goku rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
Later on gohan was finally sleeping. Goku sat there and watched his son sleep it had been an hour and nothing happen yet. Goku thought about what gohan was telling him earlier and from what he saw he look like he was sleeping well.  
  
  
  
As gohan was laying in bed he started dreaming again.  
  
Gohan had got away from omnimus and was running down the hall again he ran around the corner and stopped for a moment cause he was out of breath.  
  
Looking down at his clothes the blood had dried and his wound had stop bleeding but it still hurt, but it was trying to heal.  
  
"I got to get out of here and this time I'm going through a window!" Gohan ran to one of the exits that was chained up and their was a window next to it gohan jumped and crash through the window not caring if he got cut by glass as long as he got out is all that matter.  
  
Gohan ran out on the school lawn and decided to fly, but was wondering if he had the strength to do it he tried anyway and managed to fly. "Well at least I can fly since I can't use my power! But that's strange I can fly but I can't shoot blast maybe I haven't lost all my power!"  
  
Gohan landed at his house and went in and Athena was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for him.  
  
  
  
Gohan walked in tired with his clothes bloody and torn. "Gohan!? Where have you been?! I've been waiting for you, and what happen to you? Your clothes are soak in blood and you look like you've been fighting! Have you been out training with your dad and left me waiting!"  
  
  
  
Hugging her. "Athena you don't realize how I'm so happy to see you! Listen your dad is trying to kill me and this is why I look like this!"  
  
  
  
Touching his face looking at him. "Gohan, listen to me your hurt and you need to take a shower and change your clothes and relax, my father is not here he's in prison!"  
  
  
  
"But Athena your father came up to my job and he tried to KILL me!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I know you've been working hard and sometimes you train with your dad but stop BLAMING my FATHER for THIS! So please go take a shower so we can spend some time together!"  
  
  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing also it seem like Athena wasn't acting her self she seemed strange and uncaring. But as usual he breath out a sigh and just went along with it cause he didn't want to upset Athena anymore. "Ok Athena your right I have been working too hard and I need to go take a shower and relax!"  
  
  
  
Athena walked up to him and kissed him. "That's right gohan please go clean up yourself and I'll help you clean up your scars when you get done taking a shower!"  
  
  
  
Gohan went and took a shower and when he was done he went in his room and sat on the bed dressed in gray sweats and a black t-shirt. Athena walked in bringing bandages and other stuff to clean his wound with. "Ok gohan lay down so I can clean your wounds!"  
  
  
  
Gohan scoop Athena in his arms. "Don't I get a kiss I'm clean and I don't smell like I've been fighting!" Athena was smiling at him. "Ok, gohan."  
  
Without waiting he started kissing his wife romantically and then Athena stopped and smiled at him. "Ok gohan can we wrap that wound before it gets infected?"  
  
  
  
"How about if we just skip wrapping the wound and you wrap your arms around me some more!" Athena started giggling. "I'll wrap my arms around if you let me take care of you first!" said Athena smiling.  
  
  
  
"Ok!" said gohan smiling and laying down on his back and then out of nowhere goku came in the room. Gohan didn't see where he came from. "Hi son! Sorry about the intrusion but I just wanted to stop by!"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at goku strange. "Yeah dad I'm alone with my wife! So could we have some privacy?!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry son!" said goku and his smile turning evil. Out of nowhere hand locks came out of the bed and grabbed gohans wrist real fast they were solid metal very hard for a saiyan to break. Athena's smile turned evil as well.  
  
  
  
"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!! ATHENA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" shouted gohan struggling to break free.  
  
  
  
"What I should of DONE long time ago!!" She took out a pair of sharp scissors real fast and started stabbing gohan in his wound repeatedly and laughing and goku was laughing also in the back looking at him with blood going all over the bed.  
  
End of dream.  
  
  
  
Gohan woke up yelling and grabbing his stomach. Goku saw blood on his shirt and tried to calm him down. "GOHAN, GOHAN WAKE UP!!" Gohan hit goku and got out of bed and formed a ki blast in his hand and Athena walked in and goku got off the floor and gohan threw it and she screamed and got on the floor and goku caught it and canceled it. Athena got off the floor frighten and looked at gohan and goku wondering what's going on and gohan hadn't quite snapped out of his dream yet.  
  
  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" shouted gohan looking at both of them.  
  
"GOHAN SNAP OUT OF IT!!" shouted goku.  
  
  
  
Gohan was forming another ki blast and goku quickly appeared in front of gohan and pushed him on the floor canceling the ki blast again and jumping on top of him. Goku was shaking gohan to snap out of it. Athena was starring at her husband wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
  
  
"DAD DON'T HURT ME!" said gohan coming out of it but still not realizing what was going on.  
  
"Goku stop before you hurt gohan!" said Athena who was scared cause she thought they were fighting. Goku stopped and got off gohan breathing heavy. Gohan was exhausted from the dream and from struggling with goku.  
  
  
  
"GOKU? WHAT is going ON!" said Athena getting upset. Gohan was laying on the floor with his hands on his face exhausted and breathing a little heavy. "Please guys don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Gohan were not going to do anything to you! Come on gohan let us help you up?" said goku coming next to him putting his hand out.  
  
  
  
Gohan sat up sliding away across the floor breathing heavy and still upset from the dream. "NO! Please, guys just don't come near me right now!"  
  
  
  
Athena stood, looking shock and scared. "P-Please goku what's going on? Was there a fight between you two or what is happening to my husband?"  
  
  
  
Athena started to cry. Goku sat Athena down in the chair calming her down. "Athena, gohan just had another nightmare and this one was real bad! So the best thing we can do is be calm right now and find out what kind of dream gohan had. Now just take a deep breath and let's talk to him!"  
  
Turning around to gohan who was on the floor on the other side of the room grabbing his wound cause he was in pain. "Gohan please talk to us this is not a dream your in, were REAL!" said goku who wanted gohan to trust him.  
  
  
  
"Please dad I don't want anyone to touch me right now! I just had the most horrific nightmare where Athena tried to kill me and you were their laughing at what she was doing." "What! Gohan, I wouldn't do any such thing!" said Athena worried. "Gohan I'm your father I wouldn't dare try to harm you let alone think it was funny!" said goku. Gohan got up off the floor slowly and sat on his bed.  
  
  
  
"Please gohan I want to sit next to you I'm not going to hurt you!" said Athena assuring gohan as well. Gohan looked at Athena and with his hair messy. Sighs. "I guess it's ok. You can sit next to me!" said gohan still not for sure if Athena and goku could be trusted.  
  
  
  
Athena sat down and gohan was a little bit frighten. She touched his face and he couldn't help but jerk a little she touched his hair looking at him. "It's ok gohan I'm not going to hurt you! Please honey what's going on with you? What did you dream?"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath cause he was in a lot pain.  
  
  
  
"Gohan why don't you lay down I can tell your in a lot of pain and it's not going to do you any good trying to fight it if you don't relax!" said Athena looking at him worried and concerned. "Athena I don't want to lay down right now! I just can't believed what I dreamed!" said gohan looking real stressed.  
  
"Gohan could you please tell us what happened? I know it's pretty hard right now but I want to know what happened?!" said goku worried.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked stressed telling the dream to Athena and goku they couldn't believe what they heard.  
  
  
  
Athena was blown away at what she heard. "Your joking! I stabbed you with a pair of scissors repeatedly!! Gohan me and your dad wouldn't DO no such THING!" "Yeah son I'm glad it was only just a dream!"  
  
  
  
Gohan grabbed his hair. "You know? I don't know what to say I think I'm losing my MIND! Every time I go to sleep I'm having nightmares that are feeling like their real!"  
  
  
  
Goku came and sat next to gohan comforting him. "Gohan your not losing your mind I think maybe that microchip is causing you a lot of problems!"  
  
  
  
"Or someone has a remote but from what I know no one else does, and I did check that necklace that I used to control you, it's disassembled. Gohan I think you need to lay down and relax that dream is over! No one is going to hurt you!"  
  
  
  
"Athena to be honest with you I'm afraid to go to sleep! I don't want another nightmare and then when I wake up I might hurt one of you guys for real!"  
  
  
  
"But gohan?!"  
  
  
  
"No Athena!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan Athena's right you need to relax, your a wreck! Even if you lay down then just keep your eyes open! Son only thing I can just suggest for you is seeing a therapist for these nightmares. You can't keep going on like this and your mom is asking me about why you haven't came by the house?! Son, maybe I should cancel my vacation with your mom until you feel better." said goku worried.  
  
  
  
"Dad don't cancel your vacation cause of me I don't want mom to get suspicious! Don't worry about me I'll be fine! I'm just going to go back to work tomorrow and try not worry about this!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan you just can't pretend this is not happening! Maybe you need to see a doctor like your dad said."  
  
"Athena I don't know about seeing a therapist I didn't think this would lead to seeing a therapist! Maybe you and Arden need to stay away from me for a while cause I don't want to hurt you guys!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I don't want you to stay away we can work through this together not separate isn't that what we learned in marriage counseling?!"  
  
  
  
"She's right gohan your not alone in this!" said goku agreeing. Sighs. "Ok you are right. I'm tired guys I guess I'll lay down for a while." said gohan frustrated and tired.  
  
"Not yet gohan until you change your shirt and I believe we need to take care of that wound, and before you think anything, I won't use a pair of scissors!"  
  
  
  
Gohan changed his shirt and layed down while Athena took care of his bruises. Gohan tried not to go to sleep but he did anyway. Goku left worried about his son and Athena stayed the night and watched gohan while he slept and went to sleep later.  
  
The next day gohan got up and showered and got dressed. Athena got up also with him. "Are you sure your up to going to work?"  
  
  
  
"Athena I don't need to stay home! What am I going to do all day?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you could rest!"  
  
"Rest?! I can't even get a good night sleep without dreaming of someone TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan I'm only looking out for you!"  
  
  
  
Gohan hugged and looked at her. "Listen to me I'm sorry if I sound aggravated and angry but understand something it's frustrating not being able to hardly sleep! But going to work will get my mind off these nightmares!"  
  
  
  
With her arms around his waist. "Gohan I'm worried about you! I just want you to be ok!"  
  
"I'll be ok I just want to get back to work."  
  
"Does your bruise feel better?"  
  
  
  
"It still hurts but I'll be ok."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure your up to working?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Athena if I get really sick I'll come home." "Ok I'm going back to zeon and I'll call you later!" They both kissed each other and left the house.  
  
****************  
  
Later that day at capsule corp. "Goten, what happen to you the other day I thought you were coming over to orange star high to have lunch with me?" said trunks.  
  
"I was outside having lunch with Gina I thought I told you I was going to have lunch with her?" said goten.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I forgot! You guys sure do spend a lot of time together?"  
  
"Well I can't do it after school cause you know my mom and how she is?" said goten.  
  
"You know how who is?" said bra walking in.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone you nosy little brat! Always in my business!" said trunks.  
  
"I'm telling mom your being mean to me!"  
  
"You better tell mom that you were ease dropping also!" said trunks. Bra left the room to tell bulma. "Wow trunks you really let her have it!"  
  
"She's always nosy and telling mom everything that's why we can't talk around her cause she blabs about everything!"  
  
  
  
Bra went in the game room where bulma was trying to fix one of their video games. "Mom! Trunks is being mean to me!" "What were you doing?" said bulma.  
  
"I just walked in and asked him about who they were talking about and trunks gets mad!" "Bra you shouldn't be asking questions about what your brother was talking about if you wasn't in their conversation to begin with."  
  
  
  
"Ok mom. But he called me a brat!" "Well I'll talk to your brother about name calling and in the mean time stop pestering your brother!" "I wish sometimes I had a friend to come over." said bra looking bored.  
  
**************  
  
The next day in the morning goku and chichi were going to leave and take their vacation. "Ok you guys keep an eye on the house and remember goten to listen to your brother while were gone!" said chichi.  
  
  
  
Goten rolled his eyes wishing his parents would just let him stay by himself. "I'll make sure I keep an eye on him." said gohan. "Remember guys if theirs an emergency I left the number of the hotel where were at and remember gohan take care of goten and yourself!" said goku winking at him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah dad I will." said gohan. Goku and chichi got in their car and left. Gohan went back to his house with goten and took his bag of clothes with him. "I better be going to school before it gets late!" said goten. "Yeah I got to get to work I'll see you later!" said gohan. They both departed ways.  
  
********************  
  
Athena was sitting at the kitchen table poking at her breakfast and eating some of her food and Trina walked in. "Good morning dear! You look sort of tired?"  
  
"Yeah I am I was up last night and I couldn't sleep."  
  
  
  
"Something on your mind or are you ok?"  
  
  
  
"I'm feeling fine mom it's just.... I'm worried about gohan!"  
  
  
  
"Is he still having nightmares?" "Well yeah, I didn't tell you this yesterday but gohan did have another nightmare and this time he said I tried to kill him!"  
  
  
  
"That's crazy!"  
  
  
  
"I know mom but just wait until I tell you what he dreamed!" Athena explained to her mom what gohan dreamed and what happen after he woke up.  
  
  
  
"WHAT! Is he ok? Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm fine gohan is feeling better he was just shaken up by what happen! Mom, I just don't understand WHY is he having these nightmares? He's not eating late."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say, Athena. But your going to have to help him get through this and I'll do whatever I can too also! Maybe a counselor is what he needs as well!" said Trina.  
  
"That's what his dad said and gohan didn't really want to do that! So he's working cause he doesn't want to take any time off from work, he said it will get his mind off of his nightmares."  
  
  
  
"Well maybe that will help! Are you going to see him tonight?" said Trina. "Well yeah I want to see if he's ok and how's work coming. Mom I wish he come and live up here and not have to work it's not like we need money."  
  
  
  
"Athena I think the reason why gohan likes to work is because he enjoys what he does. If he came up here I don't think he will be able to work cause he's a prince and he would be in charge of his royal duties and for some reason I don't think gohan wants to be a prince! Remember Athena we made him to be a prince he wasn't asked!"  
  
Athena looked at her mother and then Arden came in and sat down to eat breakfast with his mother.  
  
******************  
  
Later that afternoon at gohans house loud music was playing and and goten and Gina had their lips locked together. "Mmm goten you are such a good kisser!"  
  
  
  
"Hey I learned from watching my parent's!" "Your parents make out in front of you?" said Gina wrapped in gotens arms.  
  
"Well I walked in on them a lot of times kissing!" "So this is your brothers pad?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah this is his place." said goten. "Real sweet and kool! So your house is down the road?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah just a few minutes away and my parents are on vacation!"  
  
  
  
"So where's your brother?" "He's at work he said he'll be home late so that gives us some time to make out before he get's here and this is the only time I could do it anyway cause if my mom caught you here I won't see you any more!"  
  
"Your mom don't like you dating?" said Gina. "Well she doesn't mind she just wants it to be at a later age I think?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
  
  
"Yes and no! My mother likes for me to study right now and not focus on dating! She thinks I'm going to follow in my brother footsteps I'm not gohan and I don't want to be some crazy college professor and wear glasses like some moron!"  
  
  
  
"In other words your brother is a geek right!" said Gina looking at goten. "You could say that! He's real smart but sometimes he can be a geek!"  
  
  
  
While Gina and goten were on the couch making out. Gohan went to his parent's house to check for mail and other stuff. He walked in and put the mail on the table and checks the answer machine for messages and there was one.  
  
  
  
The message said: Mr and Mrs son I'm gotens teacher and I'm calling cause goten hasn't been to class in the last three days and I wanted to know if he was sick and if he is could you pick up his homework! Thank you!  
  
End of message.  
  
  
  
"I don't remember goten missing class and he hasn't been sick! If goten is skipping class he's butt is mine!" said gohan.  
  
************  
  
"Ok omnimus we got five days before the showdown with you taking your revenge!" "Good, are you done playing with his mind?!" said omnimus. "Not really it was a lot of fun changing the wires around to cause nightmares! I'm pretty sure he's not sleeping well?!" said adieus laughing.  
  
"Well that remote is limited so when I get a hold of him he'll wish it was a dream!" said omnimus laughing and his brother adieus laughed also.  
  
***********  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Thanks destiny angel for the idea when you made a suggestion about bra! My other story Ease my pain is doing better in reviews then any of my other story's I think that story says a lot of reality! Drugs and parties are a reality! Be back with chapter five soon. Read and review! Later! 


	5. The Gift Part 2 The sequel chapter 5

Nope, I don't own dbz!  
  
The Gift Part 2 chapter 5  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he heard about his brother skipping class he thought what in the world could make goten skip class it's not like him to do that, and mom is going to hit the roof when she finds out! Gohan left the house.  
  
The music was still playing loud at gohans house and goten and Gina were making out and Athena appeared out of the portal.  
  
Gina eyes got big. "G-Goten who is that?!"  
  
Sighs. "Can't I get some PRIVACY AROUND HERE?!" said goten.  
  
  
  
Athena looked and saw goten whom she hasn't seen in a while. "Oh hi! Your goten right?!" said Athena looking at him strange.  
  
Gina punched goten in the arm. "Are you cheating on me goten?! Cause if you ARE your going to get it!"  
  
"Ow! I'm not cheating on you that's my sister-in-law Athena!"  
  
Gina rubbed his arm. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
Goten turned off the music. "Hi Athena! Gohan hasn't come home yet but he should be home soon!"  
  
  
  
"If that's your sister-in-law then why does she look like she doesn't know you?" said Gina.  
  
  
  
"Cause I don't see her that often and plus it's a long story that I really don't want to explain!" Athena looked at them. "Are you guys studying or making out?"  
  
  
  
"We were just busy!" said goten smiling.  
  
  
  
Gohan walks in and slams the door angry. "Allright goten!! What are you up to?!!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?! Your tripping!"  
  
  
  
"Well moms going to trip out on you, if you don't STOP skipping class!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"I think it's time for me to leave now!" said Gina. "Wait just a minute? Aren't you gotens girlfriend that he HASN'T introduce us to?!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
"GOTENS GIRLFRIEND! You have a girlfriend?! Does mom know about THIS?"  
  
  
  
"Oh boy! Do I suppose to explain my love life to you NOW! No MOM doesn't know and she doesn't need to know!" said goten getting angry. "So what have you've been doing here while I'm not home?!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"They were making out! We did it to!" said Athena. "Athena we were married! We could do what ever we wanted!"  
  
"Say goten, why don't we get married!" "Gina? I'm only thirteen I don't want to get married now!"  
  
  
  
"Look, were not talking about marriage here! Goten your teacher called and she wanted to know if were sick cause you missed three days of class!"  
  
Gina looks at goten silly. "Listen gohan I did skip class ok it's no big deal I can make it up!"  
  
  
  
"Goten, you know if mom finds out she is going to FLIP!"  
  
  
  
"IF your mother finds out!" said Athena smirking. "Athena what are you saying!" said gohan.  
  
"I'm saying gohan that you should take care of it before your parents get home!"  
  
"Athena I don't know about this, my mom can get pretty upset!" "Oh come on gohan can't you cover for your brother?"  
  
"I know you mean well Athena but I couldn't have a date at his age!" "That's you gohan times have changed!"  
  
  
  
"Athena have you lost it! That's still too young to be dating!"  
  
  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Oh gohan you can be too hard sometimes!"  
  
  
  
"Gina do you have a ride to get home cause I believe goten won't be having any company for a while!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Hey your not mom! You can't tell me when I can see Gina!" Gohan started to get angry. "Look, let me tell you something I'm responsible for you I am not trying to be mom and if I were YOU I be going to class tomorrow and get the homework you miss or that teachers going to call again and Gina I advise you to stay home for the rest of this week cause your BOYFRIEND won't be seeing YOU!"  
  
  
  
"Your brother was right about you! You are a geek and mean!" said Gina feeling disappointed.  
  
"Hey my husband isn't a geek! He may look weird in glasses sometimes but he's not some geek!" said Athena getting a little angry.  
  
  
  
"Look I don't care what my brother said but I think it's time for you to go home! Now do you need a ride home or do you have your own!" said gohan starting to get aggravated.  
  
Getting up to leave. "I have a capsule! Bye goten!" said Gina leaving out the door.  
  
  
  
Sighs. "Thanks a lot gohan now she's angry, and might be mad with me!"  
  
"Goten, don't blame me for this! Your the one that skipped class!"  
  
  
  
"Your acting just like mom! Hit the books goten! I am NOT like you!"  
  
  
  
"Goten I'm not expecting you to be like me! But you do need an education regardless of what your going to be in life! It's not just girlfriends and making out!"  
  
"I think your girlfriend needs to have some respect also for those that are around her!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Athena about Gina but she's just mad with gohan!"  
  
"Well I guess it's ok. I know how she feels when you can't see your boyfriend for a while!" said Athena.  
  
  
  
"Are you insinuating my mother?" said gohan looking at Athena.  
  
  
  
"Well she didn't want us to be together!"  
  
"Athena let's talk about this later!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on gohan it's not so bad with your brother having a girlfriend! Just as long as he keeps up with his studies." "You don't know my mom she is really hard when it comes to studying and I don't know why goten acts like he won't get in any trouble for it!" said gohan.  
  
  
  
"Cause I'm not like YOU jumping out of my skin!" "Will you excuse us for a moment goten I need to talk to your brother!" said Athena looking at gohan.  
  
  
  
"Sure I've got homework to do anyway!" Goten left the room going to his room closing the door.  
  
  
  
"Gohan are you really going to tell your mother about this can't you just go up to his school and take care of it?! You know how your mother gets!"  
  
  
  
"Athena I don't think I have to go up their if goten doesn't show up in class!"  
  
  
  
"Well don't say anything or you know he's going to get in trouble!"  
  
  
  
Sighs "Ok Athena I won't say anything! Plus I wasn't thinking about saying anything anyways."  
  
  
  
Athena wrapped her arms around gohan and kissed him. "Good. How was your day at work and are you feeling better?"  
  
  
  
Smiling. "My day at work was good and I'm feeling better and I'll feel even much better once those nightmares stop!" The two of them started kissing and being romantic with each other so later on Athena went back to Zeon and gohan went to bed.  
  
  
  
It was midnight and goten heard strange noises coming from gohans room. "What's gohan doing? Or is he with his wife but that doesn't sound like him with his wife!" He cracked opened gohans bedroom door and saw him struggling in his sleep turning his head back and forth. Goten turned on the lights and tap gohan who woke up sweating like if he had been running for hours. "What??" said gohan looking around.  
  
  
  
"Hey its just me! I was wondering are you all right I could here you out in the hallway groaning in your sleep!"  
  
"Uh, I'm ok!" said gohan getting some kleenex to wipe his face and acting like if he was ok.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? It looks like you were having a nightmare!" said goten concerned. "Don't worry about me goten I'm fine! Just go back to bed."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Goten left out the room closing the door. Gohan laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. The next few days were pretty hard for goten cause he couldn't see Gina plus he had lots of homework to do. Gohan went to see Arden and spend some time with him.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile far away at a hotel early in the afternoon. Goku was laying in the bed thinking about gohan and the nightmare he had before they left. Chichi came in the room and got in the bed kissing her husband on the cheek. "I wonder what are two sons are doing?" said chichi curious. "Oh probably the usual." Said goku smiling looking at chichi. "I hope their ok?" said chichi  
  
  
  
"Ah chichi, don't worry! Gohan, is an adult and he can watch over goten I'm pretty sure their not giving each other trouble besides this is our time together and not for us to worry." Chichi slid under the blanket looking at goku. "I suppose your right!" "I'm sure am." Said goku kissing chichi and they both were being romanticly intimate with each other.  
  
*************  
  
"You make me SICK GOHAN!! It's not FAIR! I did my STUPID HOMEWORK!"  
  
"I ALREADY told YOU! Your NOT seeing GINA!" said gohan angry.  
  
"YOUR NOT MOM! SO STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" yelled goten.  
  
"Goten what is wrong with you?! I never seen you act like this! It's like you don't care about anything! What's up bro?!"  
  
"Nothing!" said goten wishing gohan would leave him alone.  
  
"You act like I'm trying to make you out of me, which your not! Are you ok or is their something on your mind?" asked gohan wondering what's wrong.  
  
"I wish mom would stop riding my back so hard with the studies I try to do the best I can I even made all A's on my report card and I feel like mom thinks that's still not good enough!"  
  
"You made all A's? Mom didn't tell me this?!" "Well I did before I started talking to Gina now my grades are probably falling to b's and c's."  
  
"Goten you've got a lot of catching up to do. I know theirs nothing wrong with dating but your still too young and if Gina is going to keep you from studying then you don't need her around and I don't know what mom is going to say about you having a girlfriend!"  
  
Goten really didn't care at the moment but hopefully he can make up all the homework he missed before chichi and goku get back.  
  
**************  
  
Three days later. "All right adieus today is the day!" said omnimus. "Yeah I'm ready to go!" "Ok I'll round up the boys and will leave!" said omnimus smirking at adieus. Everyone got on the ship and left to head for the Zeon castle.  
  
************** Meanwhile gohan had spent some time with Athena and Arden and was about to leave to go back to earth. "Remember Arden, this weekend your going to stay with me!" Smiling. "Sure dad!" Gohan kissed Athena and Arden and went back through the portal to earth.  
  
  
  
Gohan went and sat down to look through some of his student's papers thinking about his brother who was now back home with chichi and goku. He didn't say anything about goten having a girlfriend or missing class.  
  
As gohan was looking through some of his student's papers he ran across one of his students papers that caught his attention. He asked his class to write about their favorite planet and what it means to them and someone wrote about planet Zeon and marrying the prince. Gohan thought for a moment of how in the world could someone know about planet Zeon. He put the paper down to read later cause it really wasn't a subject he wanted to read about.  
  
****************  
  
Trina was in her room and all of sudden there was a loud crash like someone blasted a hole in the wall. She heard shots like lasers being fired. She came hurrying out of her room and went to the front and saw guards laying on the floor and blood all over the place.  
  
She covered her mouth cause of the terrifying scene she saw and thought about Richard. "Oh no! RICHARD!" Trina went running into the dining room and saw Richard on the floor unconscious with blood around him.  
  
"Richard!" yelled Trina. One of the guards came in limping with blood coming down his neck. "Queen Trina?!! Someone is attacking the castle!" A laser fired across the room and hit the soldier and he fell to the floor unconscious. Trina turned around.  
  
"That someone is ME! Hello Trina long time no see!" Trina thought she seen a ghost. "O-Omnimus what are you doing here?!"  
  
He walked towards Trina admiring her. "I come to see my lovely wife!"  
  
"That's a LIE!" said Trina.  
  
"Of course it IS! You know what I came for?!"  
  
Athena came running in with Arden and omnimus turned around and saw Athena and he smiled at her. Athena was blown away by what she saw. "F-Father?? What are you doing here?!" Arden looked at the way his mother looked.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about you know what I came for!" Omnimus looked down and happen to see Arden. "WHAT do we have here? Don't tell me you had a CHILD by that IDIOT!!"  
  
  
  
"YES! I DID! This is my son or should I say OUR son Arden!" Athena stood up to her father even though on the inside she was sort of scared.  
  
Omnimus grabbed Athena's arm. "You should be ASHAMED to have a child by that FOOL!" Athena tried to pull away but omnimus had her arm real tight.  
  
"Stop it omnmimus your hurting her!" said Trina trying to pull omnimus and he pushed her away and she stumbled and hit her head on the table. Knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Mother!!" "Grandmother!!" yelled Athena and Arden.  
  
  
  
Arden ran to his grandmother's side and look at her with disappointment. "Grandmother, please wake up!"  
  
"Let go of me father! Your hurting me!" said Athena.  
  
"How could you let yourself get pregnant by HIM?!! Omnimus slapped Athena and she fell on the floor. Arden looked over and heard his mother fall to the floor. She scooted back away from omnimus yelling at him to stay away from her.  
  
  
  
"I leave this castle and come back and find out that I have a grandson by that TRAITOR!!"  
  
"Leave my mother alone!" Omnimus turned around and looked at Arden who wished he wouldn't have said that.  
  
"Are you being like that smart MOUTH father of yours?!" Omnimus walked towards Arden. "Arden run! Get out of here!" yelled Athena. Arden stepped back as omnimus walked towards him. Omnimus stop and looked at him. "You look just like that FATHER of yours but hair like your mother you'll make a great soldier for my army.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE ARDEN!" said Athena getting off the floor. "Arden ran for the door and omnimus caught him from the back of his collar. Athena got up and pushed her father and his hand slipped away from Arden's. Omnimus grabbed her wrist and slapped her again knocking her on the floor hitting her head. She wasn't unconscious but in a lot of pain.  
  
  
  
Arden pushed omnimus away. "You little BRAT! I'm your grandfather! How DARE you disrespect ME?! You think your so strong?! I BET YOUR NOTHING!"  
  
"Leave my mom alone!"  
  
"I'm her father I have every right to HIT HER! Your just like that STUPID FATHER of yours, a traitor!" "Stop saying that about my FATHER!"  
  
Omnimus walked towards Arden talking mean about gohan and laughing. "Your father is nothing but a worthless PUNK!" Arden started to get angry and omnimus saw the look of anger on his face. "Oh, did I make Arden a little angry! You little punk! Ha Ha Ha ha!!"  
  
"YOU STOP THAT!!" yelled Arden. Athena lifted her head off the floor to try and see what was going on cause she could feel Arden's anger. Omnimus was standing in front of him about to touch him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Arden.  
  
  
  
Omnimus slid back cause of the power Arden had. "Oh you must have power like that father of yours! But your not as strong as him! I'll GET YOU!"  
  
Omnimus came running fast towards Arden and he got angry. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Arden's power shook the castle and lifted omnimus off the ground cause of the intense power coming from Arden. Arden flew off the ground and hit omnimus in the chest and cracked his armour. Omnimus went through the wall and outside of the castle flying coughing up blood.  
  
Omnimus gathered up his strength and hit the button on his wrist that activated the rockets on the bottom of his boots and he flew up to the ship.  
  
Arden took a deep breath and went to help his mother up. "Mother are you ok?!" with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'll be ok I just hit my head!" "Are you ok Arden he didn't hurt you did he?" "No I'm fine. Daddy was right about grandfather omnimus he is a bad person. But why would he want to hurt us?!"  
  
"Listen to me Arden we can talk about that later right now we have to help Richard and your grandmother!"  
  
Three guards ran in the room. "Princess Athena are you ok?!" "I think so! It's my mother and Richard that need help." Athena told the guards to check for damages to the castle and get medical attention for everyone that was hurt. Athena told the guards to get Arden's nanny to take care of him while she went to get medical attention as well.  
  
*****************  
  
While on earth goku and goten and gohan did some intense training. Gohan hit the ground face forward. "Ahh!!"  
  
Goten and goku landed on the grounded next to him. Gohan started to slowly get off the ground. "Why does it have to hurt so bad hitting the ground?" said gohan groaning in pain.  
  
"Well gohan you haven't practice in a while what do you expect!" said goku.  
  
  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad either if you at least take out time to train!" said goten smirking folding his arms. Gohan got up with bruises on his arms and face and blood coming from his mouth. Goku looked at gohan. "Are you ok gohan I didn't know you got that bruised up?!"  
  
  
  
"Ha, it won't kill him I look worst than that sometimes!" said goten bragging. "Yeah, but you can handle it goten, gohan can't!" "Dad I'm not a weakling!" said gohan. "I know but you know that chip slows you down!" said goku. Rolling his eyes. "I know dad."  
  
"Yeah you can't even make it to supersaiyan three!" said goten being sarcastic. "Thanks for the encouragement goten your a REAL help!" said gohan frowning. They all went back to their intense training.  
  
******************* Meanwhile on Zeon Athena was in her bed with and ice pack on her head. Trina was being taken care of by a medical assistant in her room cause she hit her head really hard but was going to be ok. Richard was in the hospital cause he had internal injuries and was in serious condition.  
  
Athena sat on bed feeling hurt about her father. It seemed like he lost his mind. She wondered how was she going to tell gohan he already had been through enough and now this.  
  
*************  
  
On the ship omnimus was having his armour repaired and resting from his injury. "So your saying his son hit you in the chest! Omnimus he sounds pretty strong to crack your armour!" said adieus.  
  
"Yeah he does! But he caught me off guard I'll take care of that little brat later! I want his father and I didn't even see him!"  
  
"When I grabbed one of the guards he said that gohan visited off and on and he wasn't in the castle!" said edge.  
  
"He's not there! Then where is he?" said adieus. "Well either he's out of town or maybe he's not on the planet." said edge.  
  
"He's probably on his home planet... earth! So I guess he didn't want to run the kingdom." said omnimus.  
  
"Well if that's were he's at then that's where were going!" said adieus. "But won't it be a waste of time if he's not there!" said edge. "Well will find out if he's not their once we look for him. I'm pretty sure omnimus knows where he should be located!" said adieus smirking. "That might be a problem cause I need to remember where he lived." said omnimus. "Well while your trying to remember I'll set the coordinates for planet earth." said adieus smiling.  
  
***************  
  
Evil just seems to not stop! Well that's the end of another chapter! If anyone has the address to fan fiction could you please just email me or stick it in the review cause I need to send my payment in to stay on fanfic. Thank you. Please read and review. 


	6. The Gift Part 2 The sequel chapter 6

Another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
Sorry it took a long time for this story to come out. But anyway just read the story.  
  
The Gift part 2 chapter 6  
  
It was close to evening at goku and chichi's house and his demi saiyans sons were having dinner with them. After three hours of training they ate everything that chichi made. Chichi, had to hide her plate of dinner or it would have been eaten up with the rest of the food.  
  
"That was great chichi, your the best!" said goku.  
  
"So son tell me how's work been going? Cause we sure haven't had a chance to sit down and talk. You must be really busy?" said chichi smiling.  
  
"Oh brother another conversation about college, I think I'm going to be sick!" said goten being sarcastic.  
  
"Goten, let your brother speak I see you everyday!" said chichi.  
  
Gohan started scratching his head smiling. "Uh, I've been really busy with a lot of stuff you know grading papers and staying at the college trying to help some of my students!"  
  
"Well you need to take out time and RELAX and see your parent's more OFTEN!" said chichi sternly. "Yeah sure I'll try." said gohan.  
  
Gohan hoped she wouldn't ask further questions cause he didn't want her to know about the nightmares he's been having. Dinnertime was over and gohan went home. For the next three days goten was busy with homework and every now and then he would see gina who had a fit about them not seeing each other like they use to but she soon started to understand.  
**************  
  
On adieus ship they all were sitting in a room with a window showing outer space. "When are we going to get to earth it seems like were taking forever!" said omnimus impatient.  
  
"Oh dear brother you sure are short on patients! But don't worry we are approaching earth's atmosphere." "Good, now I can settle the score with that no good idiot!" said omnimus.  
  
*************  
  
On Zeon Athena was talking to her mother who was in bed recovering from her head injury. "I'm glad your starting to feel better mom!" "Me too. Is Richard going to be ok?" said Trina worried.  
  
"I talked to Lena and she said he's just starting to get better but it's going to take some time for him to get well." Said Athena.  
  
"Is Arden ok?"  
  
"Well yes and no! He's been having nightmares about his grandfather coming to hurt him I had him sleep with me for the last few night's so he's starting to come around but, he's ok!"  
  
"That's good! So have you told gohan yet?"  
  
Athena stood up going towards the window looking outside being silent knowing that question was going to soon come up.  
  
"Athena did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes mom I heard you!"  
  
"Well, did you tell HIM?!"  
  
Athena turned around looking at her mom not really wanting to tell her.  
  
"Actually, no!"  
  
"Why not? He needs to know what's going on!"  
  
"Mom, I do want to tell gohan but, gohan doesn't want to be prince plus, I really don't want him getting into another fight with daddy and I think he's happy doing what he does! Telling him about daddy escaping from ethion will just open up the past again!"  
  
"Athena, I can't believe what I'm hearing he's the PRINCE of ZEON he's has every right to KNOW! I know omnimus is not a great subject to talk about but, gohans a warrior with great capabilities he's needed HERE!"  
  
"Mom I should be able to take his spot, I am the princess!"  
  
"Athena you know that the only way you take charge is when theirs no king or prince available!"  
  
"Yeah but gohan doesn't want to take charge he rather live in the mountains and be a college teacher not live on Zeon running a kingdom!"  
  
"Athena, gohan needs to know what's going on! What are we going to do if omnimus comes back to the castle?!"  
  
"I don't think he is mom!"  
  
"What makes you think he wouldn't!" said Trina.  
  
"Cause he wants gohan and I think he noticed that he wasn't here cause if he was.... gohan would of attacked him already."  
  
"Athena, I think you need to let gohan know what's going on cause if omnimus isn't coming back he'll be heading for earth and you need to go and tell him." said Trina.  
  
"Sometimes mom I fear that but, how do we know he's heading for earth we don't even know how he got on zeon?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and it was one of Trina's assistants coming in closing the door. "Queen Trina I have the reports back about omnimus."  
  
"Reports? When did you send for reports?" said Athena.  
  
"The other day. I wanted to know about what happen that day omnimus showed up and who seen what." said Trina.  
  
"Well queen Trina it seems that omnimus came on a ship that was hidden in the clouds the outside and camera's caught it.  
  
"What did the ship look like?" said Trina.  
  
"Black, sort of like an oval shape and very huge." Said the assistant.  
  
"Where would dad get a ship? He was in prison!" said Athena. "That ship does sounds familiar." said Trina thinking. "I wonder did dad have anyone with him?" said Athena curious.  
  
"I almost forgot there was a couple of men with him." Said the assistant.  
  
"A couple of men?! What would daddy be doing with other men?!" said Athena. While trying to figure out what omnimus was up to adieus, and everyone were already in the earth's atmosphere and looking for a place to land.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile gohan stepped in a coffee shop and happen to see videl so he approached her table. "Hey videl what's up?!"  
  
Looking up surprised. "Hi gohan!" She got up and hugged him then they both sat down at the table.  
  
"So, where have you've been? It's been awhile since I seen you!" said videl.  
  
"Well I've been visiting my wife and son!"  
  
"That's great! I was wondering where you were at!"  
  
"Well I was thinking about what my dad was saying to me cause he was always on my case about Arden and I couldn't help but think about my family even though I don't want to live on Zeon."  
  
"So that means you and Athena have made up considering, it's been a long time since you seen her." said videl sipping on her coffee. A waitress came to the table and took gohans order for some coffee and a donut.  
  
"Well yes we have made up but were still working on things in our marriage. I still haven't made up my mind about living on Zeon it would seem strange and weird being a prince living on another planet and not seeing your family or friends."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you guys will work something out!" said videl.  
  
"Yeah we will. So, tell me videl? Aren't you dating?" said gohan curious.  
  
"I was dating someone but it didn't work out so, I'm taking my time and just being careful cause I hate it when guys look at me cause I'm Mr. Hercules daughter."  
  
"Well that's going to be sort of hard since everyone is aware of you." said gohan.  
  
"I know." Said videl.  
  
"So how's work going?" said gohan curious.  
  
"It's been going.... Interrupting the conversation Videl's phone ringed. "I'll tell you in a minute as soon as I find out what's going on. Hello, this is videl. WHAT! Call for backup and I'll be right there!" Videl click her phone off.  
  
"Big trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, MAJOR big trouble! We got some idiot firing at people! I'm sorry gohan but I have to run!" "No prob videl it's work!" said gohan smiling. "See ya!" said videl as she got up and ran out the door.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile on planet Zeon Trina was out of her bed sitting at her desk looking at some of the photos that were snapped earlier from the surveillance cameras and trying to figure out where did this ship come from and who were these people.  
  
Athena walked in. "Mom, what are you doing out of bed your still not well yet!"  
  
"Don't worry I'm ok! Plus I've been in that bed for the last couple of days I need to get up and get around! Also I think I have an idea of who this ship may belong to."  
  
Athena picked up the photographs and starred at them. "I couldn't tell you who this ship belongs to cause I never seen it." said Athena.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken that ship belongs to your uncle Adieus." Said Trina seriously.  
  
"UNCLE ADIEUS!" said Athena shocked.  
  
"Yes, your uncle!"  
  
"What would he be doing here? You know, never mind I said that!" said Athena.  
  
"As I can remember that ship belongs to Adieus cause he used to go fight with your father on other planets in outer space and he's just as evil as your father! I never could really trust that man and anyway, he's probably the one who helped omnimus escaped from prison and he's good with technology! I know gohan's in trouble Athena and know telling if they haven't went to earth!"  
"But mom how do we know if they went to earth he could be out their floating around in space somewhere!" said Athena.  
  
"Listen Athena, where do you think your father would be heading since he didn't see gohan? Also, gohan needs to know what's going on! How long do you think you can keep him from knowing that your father escaped from prison?!"  
  
Athena sighs looking at mom. "Not very long mom cause, if he's headed that way he'll soon find out. I can't believe this mom another NIGHTMARE we all have to deal with!" said Athena.  
  
"Athena, whether your father is out there floating around in space or headed to earth gohan needs to know what's going on. So please tell him." Said Trina.  
  
Athena went upstairs to her room to get a few things for her and Arden.  
  
********************  
  
Back on earth videl had arrived on the scene where omnimus and his friends where firing at people thinking that would bring gohan out. Videl jumped out of her car pointing her gun. "Hey you!! Your under arrest put down your weapons and surrender NOW!!"  
  
Omnimus looked at her like if she was crazy. "Hey edge, show her your surrender!!" "Sure, why not!" Edge aim his big canon gun at videl and fired and one of the officer grabbed her and her car got blown up with some other officers getting hurt and videl and the officer that saved her also.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!! Great aim edge! Now you can aim it at that building over their that should bring him out since he likes to play hero!" said omnimus smirking.  
  
"Sure man anything you say!" said edge getting on one knee smiling and aiming his gun.  
  
The building blew apart and goku was flying in the air and he sense it. "OH NO!"  
  
Goku flew in the direction of the blast and omnimus was shooting at people and laughing like it was joke to take people's lives.  
  
Gohan had already left the coffee shop and went home he didn't sense anything cause he had other things on his mind like work. He went in his house and started looking at some of his work. He thought for a moment when he gets done he would head to his mom house to visit since he doesn't very often.  
  
Meanwhile goku showed up to the place where omnimus was at and saw a lot of devastation and a lot of people laying on the ground. "Who could of DONE THIS?!" Goku heard more blast coming from a distance and he headed in that direction.  
  
Edge was about to blast another building and goku blasted the gun out of his hands and destroyed it. Edge looked up angry rubbing his wrist. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU AREE?!!"  
  
"SOMEONE THAT'S GOING TO STOP YOU!!" said goku landing on the ground. Omnimus came from behind one of the buildings walking towards gokus way.  
  
"You GUYS think it's FUNNY KILLING PEOPLE!!" said goku angry.  
  
Omnimus came closer and goku looked familiar to him but he couldn't think of where he saw him and goku had the same expression on his face like if he looked familiar.  
  
"Hey omnimus give me something so I can KILL this IDIOT with for destroying my weapon!  
  
"OMNIMUS!!" Goku just realized this was gohans father-in-law. "Your omnimus?!!" said goku surprised. "Yes I am! And who are you?!" said omnimus looking at goku strange and then flashbacks of goku came to him when he talked on the video screen with him about keeping gohan on zeon.  
  
"YOU!! Your that brat's father!!" said omnimus.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!" said goku sternly.  
  
"Stay AWAY from your SON??! I came to KILL YOUR SON!!" said omnimus.  
  
"Well you'll have to go through ME FIRST! " said goku getting in his fighting stance.  
  
"Look I didn't come on this planet to have it out with YOU! It's your son I want and when I get through with him I can finish you off next! So, to save some of my time that has already been wasted. WHERE is he??!"  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile Athena and Arden arrived on earth through the portal and knocked on gohans front door. Athena and Arden walked in and set their bags down. "Gohann!! Are you there?!" shouted Athena.  
  
"Maybe he can't hear us?!" said Arden. "Your father is not DEAF arden he hears better than me." "You stay here Arden I'm going upstairs to check and see if your dad's up there!"  
  
"Why I can't go?"  
  
"Cause he might come walking in the door and plus we don't want to scare him if he hears two people upstairs." "Ok mom." Said arden sighing.  
  
Athena went upstairs and looked around and then came back downstairs. "Where in the world could gohan be? He's off of work."  
  
"Why don't we check grandmother chichi house just down the way!" said Arden smiling.  
  
This is just GREAT thought Athena. Going to his mother's house! We do have a hard time getting along sometimes but, oh well thought Athena. Athena and Arden left the house and went to gohans parent's house. They arrived and chichi opened the door and greeted Athena with a hug and kiss and Arden also.  
  
Athena thought that chichi wouldn't greet her like that since all the trouble she caused for gohan. Everyone came in and chichi closed the door.  
  
"Is gohan here?"  
  
"Yeah he is, I'll get him for you." said chichi calling gohan.  
  
Gohan was in the room playing video games with goten. "I think mom is calling you!" said goten. "Yeah I hear her and at the wrong time when I'm getting good at this game."  
  
Goten paused the game. "Brother, I think you better answer or she's going to come storming in here and start yelling at you!" "Ok goten!" said gohan getting up leaving out the door.  
  
Going in the living room and to his surprise. "Hey Athena! Hey Arden!" Kissing and hugging Athena and then hugging Arden. "I guess you guys found me since you figure I wasn't at my house. I'm glad to see you guys!" said gohan smiling and embracing his wife.  
  
"Hey why don't you guys have a seat on the couch and I'll make us some hot tea and sandwiches!" said chichi.  
  
"Grandmother, where's grandfather?" asked Arden. "Oh he's out their doing some errands, he should be home!" said chichi wondering. "Don't worry Arden my dad should be home soon!" said gohan.  
  
Knowing in her heart that she needed to tell gohan about her dad escaping from prison. Athena thought that telling gohan would be like poison to him! After all, omnimus put him through a lot and telling him this, is going to upset him!  
  
Gohan looked at her. "So Athena why so quiet? You must have been working hard in your lab and with Elaine!"  
  
Smiling trying to be calm. Well gohan I have something to tell you and it's like this! Daddy escaped from prison!"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I said daddy...."  
  
"I heard what you said!" said gohan shocked.  
  
"Well you asked me!"  
  
Gohan got off the couch and took off his glasses and put his hands through his black hair. "Athena, I can't believe this!"  
  
Chichi got upset and grabbed gohan hugging him and looking at Athena. "You mean to TELL ME THAT MAN ESCAPED!! I WON'T LET HIM HURT MY BABY THIS TIME!"  
Gohan looked at his mother. "Mom, listen to ME nobody's going to hurt NOBODY! NOW, could you please calm down I don't want to scare arden!"  
  
"Hey what's all the commotion about omnimus?!" said goten coming out of the room.  
  
"Omnimus escaped from PRISON and gohan acts like it's no big DEAL!" said chichi worried.  
  
Cracking his knuckles "Oh good I'm ready for a FIGHT anyway, I've trained with dad for hours!" said goten.  
  
"Goten, would you stop IT we said he escaped from prison not landed on earth!" said gohan.  
  
"Gohan theirs more to the story." said Athena.  
  
"Uh oh! I got bad feeling about this!" said goten.  
  
"Well gohan my father attacked the castle."  
  
"He did what??!" said gohan starting to get angry.  
  
"He hurt some of our guards and my mom got hurt also!"  
  
"I can't believe THIS! Is Trina ok??!" said gohan getting frustrated.  
  
"Yes my mom is ok she's still recovering from her head wound and Richard got shot really bad!" By now gohan was grabbing his hair again and getting more frustrated and angry. "Oh no R-Richard! DARN!!" said gohan.  
  
"Goten would you please go take Arden in your room to play I really don't want Arden to get upset!" said Athena. "But I wanted to hear what's going on!" said goten.  
  
"GOTEN! Please!" said chichi.  
  
"Yes mom. Come on Arden." Arden looked at his parent's when he left the room cause he wanted to be out there and listen.  
  
"I can't believe THIS! I should have been THERE!"  
  
Walking up behind him. "Gohan you don't have to worry, me and Arden are ok we didn't get hurt seriously."  
  
Gohan turned around looking at athena. "You guys got hurt??!"  
  
"Gohan I just hit my head and Arden is the one that blasted dad out of the castle! I think he got hurt cause.... he didn't come back! But, were ok!"  
  
Sitting on the couch frustrated and angry. Sighing. "I should have been up THERE!" Chichi looked at her son wishing that what Athena said was a dream.  
"I hate to tell you gohan but you know what he came looking for!" said Athena.  
  
"I don't have any doubt about him coming to look for me cause that's what he said he was going to do one day!" said gohan. "Look, I don't care what kind of revenge that crazy father of yours HAS he can't just come and touch my son!!" said chichi angry.  
  
"Mom omnimus doesn't know if I'm on earth he could be still on zeon!" said gohan. "I'm honey we checked the surveillance cameras and he came on a ship that belongs to my uncle adieus. We have no idea if he's left zeon or if he's headed for earth."  
  
Sighing. "Why am I not surprised, your dad has a lot of tricks up his sleeve!" Athena came and sat on the couch next to gohan. "Listen gohan I didn't want to tell you this but my mom wanted you to come back on zeon to take over for Richard until he get's well!"  
  
Hearing Athena say that, made chichi mad. "Oh no you DON'T! My son isn't going ANYWHERE he had enough trouble with that crazy man, and I'm not going to sit around and watch my son become prey to him again if you haven't noticed lately my son has been feeling a whole lot BETTER since he hasn't been around him!!"  
  
"Chichi I'm not trying to make trouble for gohan but he's my husband and prince of zeon! If my dad does come back at least he's there to defend his castle!"  
  
"You listen and you LISTEN to ME GOOD! My SON is NOT going to be some SHIELD to protect you and your mother! Who's going to protect my SON if he gets hurt?!"  
  
"Mom have you forgot that I'm half saiyan?! I'm not a weakling!"  
  
"Have you FORGOT that you STILL got that chip in implanted in your BRAIN and you start to feel ill when you fight a long period of time! Why do you THINK me and your father have you living down the street from us so we can keep an eye on you in case you got seriously SICK!"  
  
"MOM, would you STOP treating ME LIKE SOME LITTLE BOY and realize that I'M AN ADULT NOW!!"  
  
"I am NOT treating you like a little BOY! I'm JUST CONCERNED!!" said chichi angry.  
  
"Would you both stop THIS arguing and realize the situation! Can't you just let gohan make up his own MIND and NOT make it for HIM!" said Athena frustrated.  
  
Chichi looked at Athena angry. "DON'T, let me get STARTED on YOU!" Gohan interrupted her. "MOM, please DON'T go THERE!"  
  
Gohan was starting to get angry with his mom. Taking a deep breath gohan said he needed some air cause he was starting to really get upset with his mom and he didn't want to say anything that he shouldn't so, he went outside. Athena decided to go in the room where Arden was and chichi went to go wash dishes to calm herself down.  
  
*************  
  
Goku was standing in the middle of the street ready to take out omnimus and edge and he didn't care if he had help or not as long as they don't take anymore-innocent lives. "It's none of your business where's my SON! You want a FIGHT then fight me NOW!" said goku powering up.  
  
"You don't get do you?! I said I came for gohan and if you want to fight then we can do it when I'm done with him!" said omnimus sternly.  
  
"Hey omnimus?! Let's just take him out now and then let's get his son!" said edge.  
  
"Let me handle this edge! Since he wants to fight first!" said omnimus walking towards goku.  
  
Omnimus took out the device that he used on gohan but one thing about that device was..... it was altered cause adieus changed everything on it.  
  
Goku came out of his fighting stance and looked at what he had in his hand wondering if there was some robotic machine going to come out of nowhere. "Don't tell me you got some cyborg coming out nowhere since you don't want to fight me?!"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!! No this is for your son!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!" said goku confused.  
  
"Since you won't tell me where he's AT, I guess I'll have to flush him out with hearing him scream at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO!!" yelled goku.  
  
Goku started to come towards omnimus. "If you come any closer I'll let your son have it and he might die!" said omnimus smirking.  
  
Goku felt like if he was in a bind. Goku knew if he moved fast he could get that device away from him and goku took a chance and moved so fast omnimus didn't see him coming. Goku grabbed the device and destroyed it.  
  
"Let's get him!" said edge running towards goku.  
  
"No edge! Stay back!"  
  
"But he....!"  
  
"You better listen to your friend or your going to get hurt seriously!" said goku looking out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You are a fool if you think you won so easy!"  
  
"I've already won cause I destroyed your device! Now, like I said you fight me!" said goku.  
  
Omnimus aimed his arm towards goku and sprayed out bullets at goku. Goku moved up in the air real fast dodging the bullets. Then out of nowhere edge used the same device omnimus had and it hit goku in the arm and leg and he fell to the ground.  
  
Goku getting shot? Never! He always dodged bullets. Goku layed on the ground in pain, holding his arm trying to get up while blood was coming out of his leg and arm the bullets went through his skin and came out of his leg and arm.  
  
Omnimus walked up to him and looked at him like if everything was under control. "I told you I didn't want to fight you but you didn't listen and if you think that destroying that device made everything ok then you better think again!"  
  
Omnimus pulled out another device the same as the other. Goku knew he didn't have a whole lot of energy to stop omnimus this time and their was something strange about being shot it was like he was losing energy and becoming weaker.  
  
Winching in pain. "Look, don't hurt my son with that thing you got! G-Give us some time!"  
  
"Time? For what?!" said omnimus.  
  
"Some time to train! Just don't hurt my son!"  
  
"Is he that weak?" said omnimus smirking.  
  
"I-It wouldn't be a fair fight if you fight him while he's weak!"  
  
"When we fought on zeon he didn't seem weak then!"  
  
Goku started to stand up slowly looking at omnimus. "Ever since you put that chip in his brain he hasn't been himself lately."  
  
"Ok then I'll give you five days to bring your son up to speed and if he isn't ready, too BAD!" "Omnimus, what are you doing?!" said edge.  
  
"Don't worry edge I know what I'm doing!" Goku knew if he trained gohan he would over come omnimus. But gohan doesn't train that often so it's going to be a lot of work.  
  
With the device in his hand. Omnimus looked at goku. "Just to show you I'm not kidding about what I said, if he doesn't show up I'll find him by his screaming" Omnimus pressed the button on the device he used to control gohan.  
  
"NO! You can't do THIS!!" yelled goku.  
  
"Will fight in the desert just right outside this city in five days." Smoke came up from the ground and omnimus disappeared and so did edge. "Oh no I got to get home to gohan." Goku took off in the air and tried to ignore the pain he felt.  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile gohan came in the house with a tremendous headache walking towards the kitchen where chichi was. Gohan felt dizzy holding his head. "Mom, do you have any aspirin? I don't feel so good." Chichi looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Gohan, what's wrong?" "I'm having another head....!! AHH!! Gohan couldn't finish his sentence cause he was in too much pain.  
  
Athena came out of gotens room cause she heard gohan. "Hey what's going on?" "Athena help me get gohan to his room!" said chichi.  
  
Goten came out of the room to see what was going on. "Mom what's wrong with gohan?!" said goten. "Listen goten keep arden in your room ok! I'll tell you later!" said chichi. Goten blocked the door so arden couldn't see and took him back in the room while chichi and Athena took gohan in his room to bed.  
  
"What happen?" said Athena. "Gohan came in the house holding his head." "I think maybe he's stressed!" said Athena.  
  
"Gohan was breathing heavy cause of the pain he was in. Athena went to get a cold suppressant from the freezer and brought them back and put it on gohans head with a small washcloth underneath.  
  
"Gohan honey, how do you feel?" said chichi with worry and concerned in her voice. "Like somebody is pulling on my brain!"  
  
Sighs. "I can't believe this is HAPPENING!" said chichi pulling up a chair to sit next to gohans bed. Athena looked at gohan with worry in her eyes wishing that she could do more for him. "Your not the only one! I can't believe my father escaped from prison and my uncle HELPED HIM!"  
  
Goku touched down in front of his house stumbling. He walked in the door limping calling chichi. "Oh good my husband home! I'm in here goku gohans room." Goku walked in limping with blood on his arm and leg. "Ahh!!" screamed Athena and chichi.  
  
"WHAT HAPPEN!" said chichi coming close to him. "Yeah, it looks like you've been SHOT!" said Athena looking fearful.  
  
"I have no time to explain! But is gohan ok?!" Goku came by the bed looking at his son. He knew he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Goku let's fix your wounds and what happen to you out there?!" said chichi. "Yeah I would like to know too what's going on, and how did you know that gohan was sick!" said athena.  
  
"Don't worry chichi I have some sensu beans!"  
  
"Sensu what!" said athena who looked lost at what goku was talking about!"  
  
Goku went into his bedroom drawer and took three sensu beans and his wounds healed. Coming back in gohans room athena freak out at what she saw.  
  
"Your kidding right! Nobody heals that fast!"  
  
"Well I did with those sensu beans!"  
  
Chichi started crying and goku hugged her. "Chichi don't cry gohans going to be ok!"  
  
"Goku listen! Athena said omnimus escaped from prison! Please goku don't let our son get hurt by that creep!"  
  
"Guys can we go talk outside in the living room theirs something I need to tell you!" said goku looking serious. When gohan fell asleep they all left his room.  
  
Goku explained everything that happened. Chichi couldn't take the news real well she got upset and started blaming athena and family. "Chichi you need to stop blaming athena this is about omnimus now!" said goku.  
  
"Why can't he leave our son alone?!" said chichi starting to cry.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah Athena."  
  
"I didn't mean to upset everyone I..." Interrupting her. "Listen Athena you just came down to tell us the truth sooner or later we would have found out."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder did my father have anything to do with the nightmares gohan was having?!" said Athena curious.  
  
"Nightmares??! What nightmares?!" said chichi looking at goku and athena. "I guess that slipped my mind!" said goku smiling.  
  
"It doesn't sound like it slipped your MIND!" said chichi. "Well since the cat is out of the bag gohan, was having nightmares and he couldn't sleep!" said goku.  
  
Chichi had a worried look on her face. "Please chichi it's ok, gohan hasn't had anymore nightmares only problem was we couldn't figure out why he was having them and since omnimus has that controlling device he could have been the one that cause gohan to have nightmares!" said goku.  
  
"You MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GUYS HID THAT!!" yelled chichi.  
  
"Chichi we knew you would be upset and gohan didn't want us to tell you!" said athena.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm HEARING!! How DARE you two hide THAT!" said chichi angry.  
  
"Were sorry chichi we, just didn't want you to worry!" said goku.  
  
Sighs. "Well it's too late to complain about that!" said chichi.  
  
Chichi got up and turned on the TV to get her mind off of gohan. Athena got up and went in the room to see if gohan was ok. Chichi was watching the news and they started talking about the devastating scene that happen today.  
  
"Goku is this what went on today?" said chichi watching the television.  
  
Goku was watching also and then they heard about police officers getting hurt and videl also. Chichi gasped. "Goku? I can't believe what I'm hearing! We got to find out if she's ok?!" "Chichi don't say anything to gohan about this he would get really upset!"  
  
"Goku what are we going to do? Gohan may not be strong enough in five days!" said chichi. "Well will have to do something about THAT!" said goku smiling. Chichi looked at goku like what did he mean by that.  
  
I guess will find out about that in the next chapter! Remember to review. 


	7. The gift pt 2 Chapter 7 The sequel

Yeah it's a late chapter! I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
The Gift Pt2 Chapter 7 (The Sequel)  
  
"Goku what are you saying about gohan?" "What I'm talking about is the hyperbolic time chamber!" said goku. "Goku isn't that place too stressful?" "Well sort of but it's the only place we can get a lot of training done unless, you suggest something else." "Well I can't think of any place else. But won't it be difficult for gohan considering he has that chip in his head?" said chichi.  
  
"Listen chichi we can't worry about gohan he'll be fine." Athena walked out of gohans room looking worried. Chichi saw the look on her face. "Is everything alright?" asked chichi.  
  
Sighs. "I don't know. I wish I didn't get gohan involved in this! Maybe it was better for me to just stay on zeon and catch my father." Said Athena. "Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" said chichi. "CHICHI, how could you?!" said goku.  
  
"Well are son has been through a lot and I don't won't him going through anymore crap with this family." Goku looked at chichi "Chichi I think it's time that you forgive Athena and her family! It's true, I don't like what omnimus did to our son or his family but right now it's the father that wants revenge not Athena or her mother!"  
  
"Goku you can be so soft sometimes!"  
  
"I'm not that soft chichi it's just that...... Athena is a part of our family now we can't keep saying the same thing about what she did to gohan."  
  
"I agree goku!" said Athena glaring at chichi.  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok."  
  
"Is gohan awake yet?" asked goku. "Well not yet he was in a lot of pain earlier." Athena said.  
  
"Goku let's not bother gohan now he got really sick earlier and he was really stressed from hearing that omnimus is back." "I know chichi but I don't want to waste anytime getting to hyperbolic time chamber either." Said goku worried.  
  
Goku and chichi and Athena were all worried about gohan and Athena knew that if gohan fought with her father one of them is going to die. Goku decided to go take goten and Arden to train while chichi and Athena kept an eye on gohan.  
  
*****************  
  
At the hospital hercule was pacing the waiting room floor worried about his daughter and hopefully everything was ok. The doctor walked in and asked him to come to his office and on their way hercule was thinking the worst and also he was angry with those men that were responsible for blowing up her patrol car.  
  
They went in his office and sat down. "Mr. hercule it looks like your daughter is going to make it but she has some cuts and bruises and some burns on her arms and legs and a few cracked ribs but she'll pulled through there are no major internal injuries which I couldn't say for her friend who received some really bad internal injuries. But she will be ok and probably could come home tomorrow if her condition doesn't change.  
  
"Thanks a lot doc is it ok if I can see her?" "Yeah, sure. The doctor gave directions to where her room was at and hercule left. Hercule walked in the room and saw bandages around both her forearms. Hercule rushed to his daughter's side cause he was so worried. "How are you feeling videl?"  
  
Videl open her eyes and everything seem blurry and she realized it was her father. "Oh.......hi daddy. I feel......well.....don't ask it's too hard to explain when your in a lot of pain. Ughhh!! Where's my pain medicine!" growled videl.  
  
Hercule got nervous and called for the nurse and she quickly came. "Nurse, my daughter is in pain." "The doctor just had me to inject the IV with pain medicine ten minutes ago so it should be working soon." Said the nurse. The nurse left out the room and hercule looked at videl in pain wishing his daughter didn't have to be in pain but at least she was going to be ok.  
  
*********************  
  
Gohan started to wake up he was wondering what was going on seeing that no one was in the room then it dawned on him that the last he remembered was his mom and Athena were helping him to bed cause he had a tremendous headache.  
  
Gohan could still feel some of it as he rubbed the side of his head and started to get out of bed feeling dizzy and he quickly sat back down. "I don't know if I should get up? I think it hit me really hard this time but why? I haven't had a headache in probably the last five years." Said gohan.  
  
Athena walked in and was happy to see gohan awake. "Gohan." Athen sat next to him on the bed. "I'm glad to see you up are, you feeling better?" "Well yes and no but I'll be ok it's been a long time since I've had a headache."  
  
Goku walked in. "Hey gohan are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah I am sort of. Guys, what's going on I remember earlier about omnimus coming here has anything happened?" Chichi walked in interrupting. "Hey son are you ok? We were worried when you came in the house in a lot of pain."  
  
"Sorry mom if I worried you."  
  
"Since you haven't been awake for a while omnimous arrived on the planet." Said goku. "Why am I'm not surprised." Said gohan.  
  
"Well gohan we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Dad what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well when I was out earlier I ran into omnimus and someone that was with him we had a big fight and actually you could say he won."  
  
"WHAT!" said gohan rubbing the side of his head. "Honey calm down your going to get another headache." Said Athena.  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"Well first I wanted him to fight me but he didn't he said he wanted to fight you I tried and he shot me twice." "You got shot!? Dad I thought your speed was faster than that!"  
  
"Well I didn't know that he was going to do that and what was so weird the bullets weaken you I told him to give us five days because you wasn't strong enough to fight him and he said ok and to show that he wasn't playing he had this device that looked like some remote and he pressed this button and I believe that's where you got that headache."  
  
Gohan was upset. "You mean to tell me he has that stupid controller again I thought I broke that thing!" "Well if you did he has a new one now." Said Athena touching gohans shoulder.  
  
"Oh you know what when I fought him on Zeon I sent him to that prison planet and I never took that controller from him! Darn! I was so busy sending him off to prison I should have had him stripped search!"  
  
"Please gohan calm down!" said chichi worried. "Son I think that controller is also the cause of those nightmares you were having." Gohan ran his hands through his hair really frustrated. "Son I suggest you calm down before you get sick again." Said chichi. "Your mom is right gohan." Said Athena.  
  
"Listen I'm fine I want to know what suggestions you have dad cause omnimus is as good as DEAD!"  
  
Chichi and Athena gasped cause they knew gohan was angry and ready to take omnimus out only thing was Athena didn't want her father to die but she knew he was evil and it's either gohan going to kill him or my dad will end up killing gohan.  
  
"The first suggestion I have is we go train." Said goku. "Dad we only have five days we are not going to really get any hard training done in that short period of time." "Don't worry son we have the hyperbolic time chamber we can do a year of training all in one day!" "Oh yeah I forgot about that!" said gohan. "Well let's get started tomorrow morning on our way to kames place." Said goku.  
  
"You think it will be ok for you to go up there?" said chichi looking at gohan.  
  
"Mom don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
Gohan pulled Athena to the side. Athena I want to take Arden with me." "Gohan I don't know can he do something like that?"  
  
"Actually I was his age when I started training. My dad already showed him how to use his power and how to control it so it's a good thing that he trains more so he can protect the Zeon kingdom." "Well hey if it's going to help why not." Said Athena smiling. Gohan kissed Athena and told her that he missed her and goku pulled chichi into the kitchen giving her a kiss a well.  
  
Chichi was looked at goku. "Is there something wrong said goku. "Well yeah we didn't tell gohan about videl and I don't really know how she's doing and if he finds out that omnimus had something to do with that explosion and videl getting hurt he's going to really be upset." "I guess will have to tell him soon but not when Athena around." Said goku.  
  
The next day everyone got up bright and early so they can head to kames place. Athena said goodbye to gohan cause she was going back to Zeon to see about her mother and she'll be back in two days she kissed and hugged her son and gohan and used her crystal to go back to zeon. Arden went in the room to say goodbye to goten.  
  
"Gohan theirs something you need to know." Said goku. "What is it dad?" "Me and your mother heard on the news yesterday that videl got hurt but listen don't worry I believe she ok." "What! Don't tell me it has something to do with omnimus?" "Well yeah it did when he arrived he caused a lot of chaos and killed a lot of people."  
  
Gohan was clenching his teeth. "Gohan calm down it's not going to do us any good if we get all worked up and then we can't focus if were training. Sighs. "I should of killed omnimus when I was on zeon. Darn!"  
  
"Listen gohan we can't worry about that but let's go train." "Dad before I go off to train I want to see if videls ok." "Gohan why don't you let your mom do that and will find out about that later." "Dad videls my friend I can't just ignore that she got hurt plus I was their yesterday at the coffee shop when she got the call to leave."  
  
"So you knew she had a call?"  
  
"Well yeah but I didn't know it was omnimus besides it's my fault he's here anyway." "Gohan your not responsible for omnimus and what he's capable of doing besides videl is a police officer she deals with criminals everyday she knows that getting out their fighting crime could cost her life or getting hurt."  
  
"Your right dad it's not my fault that omnimus is here." "Well let's go, we have a planet to save!" said goku.  
  
Without wasting time they said goodbye to chichi and goten and all three of them held on to goku as he instant transmission to kame's lookout. "Hey piccolo!" said gohan walking up to him. "Gohan it's been a long time." "Yeah I want you to meet my son Arden." "Y-You have a son?" said piccolo shocked. Arden looked a piccolo weird. "Yeah he's prince arden heir to the kingdom of Zeon. Arden looked at piccolo and smiled.  
  
"Wow gohan he's strong reminds me of you when you was his age but he seems a little taller." "Well yeah but he's going to train with me and dad." "Hey guys I think its time to go in." called goku. They all walked over to where goku and Mr. po-po was standing. "Hey piccolo!" said goku. "Remember guys try to keep the place in tact." Said piccolo.  
  
"Can't promise you that but will try." Said goku smiling. "Hey piccolo could you keep an eye on things while were in there." Asked gohan. "Sure thing kid no problem." Said piccolo.  
  
They all went inside and closed the door. Arden was looking around. "Wow dad this place feels weird." Arden walked out to the front. "Uh! Dad why does everything look like the entrance outside the door?" said Arden sort of afraid.  
  
"Don't worry Arden were in another dimension and I don't want you going out their by yourself you could get lost and also the temperature is going to change back and forth." "Grandfather do you train in this place a lot?" "No the last time I trained in here was when your father was ten and this is where he became a supersaiyan. We trained hard but it was worth it." Said goku. "Well lets get changed so we can train." Said gohan.  
  
**********************  
  
I hoped you liked it since it took me century's to bring it out. Hopefully I'll bring out the next one soon cause I'm working on my other stories. Review please! ^_^ 


	8. The Gift pt2 The Sequel chapter 8

Another chapter. I don't own dbz or the characters.  
  
The Gift chapter 8 (The sequel)  
  
Being in the hyperbolic time chamber seem a little strange to Gohan and Goku but defiantly strange to Arden. "Wow this place is weird." Said Arden putting down his small bag that his mom packed for him. "Well I'm going to go change so we can start training." Said Gohan. Goku knew that getting started was a good idea. When everyone was done training. Goku and Gohan and Arden warmed up and then went into training.  
  
"Yeah Bulma it's true!"  
  
"I can't believe that creep is out of prison! How did he get out?!" said Bulma.  
  
"I don't know but it seems like security is not good!" said Chichi. "I know this is not a good time for Gohan." Bulma said. "No it's not! My poor son is stressed out he feels so bad about what happen on Zeon!"  
  
"What happen!?"  
  
"Well when that creep Omnimus broke out of prison he came to Zeon looking for Gohan and ended up fighting the guards and hurting Athena's mom and her and Richard, who is reigning as king of Zeon." "Who's in charge of Zeon now?" asked Bulma. "Well Gohan is suppose to be but Athena has to take over until Richard gets better that's also why she came down here so Gohan could come back home and run the kingdom."  
  
"It sounds like you don't like the fact that she wants him to run the Zeon kingdom." "No I don't, my son has been through HELL because of her! I'm sorry Bulma but that was my sons life she interfered with he was a happy high school teen until she drugged him and put some chip in his head!"  
  
"Calm down Chichi that part is over with."  
  
"No it's not do you realize because of that chip my son was having awful nightmares recently that's why he couldn't sleep!" "No wonder I heard Goku mention that Gohan wasn't feeling well and he wouldn't train long with Vegita to make sure he was ok."  
  
"They didn't want me to worry that's why they never mentioned it." "Is Gohan ok?" "He's ok he just had a headache earlier and passed out cause Athens's crazy maniac father has a remote that causes my son severe headaches!"  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" yelled Bulma. "Now my sons nightmare is coming back to him again!" "I may need to work on something to find out a way to get that chip out of his head." "Well that sounds like a good idea but the problem is will Gohan let you do it." "Well if he wants to get pain free it would be a good idea." Said Bulma. "I hope when they come out of that hyperbolic time chamber that they let Omnimus have it!" "I'm hoping the same thing I think Vegita wants to get in on this too!" Said Bulma. "Tell Vegita to train hard cause we could use all the help we can get." Said Chichi.  
  
In the hyperbolic time chamber Arden was sleep and Goku and Gohan were still at it until Gohan came out of supersaiyan mode and fell to his knees. "Gohan are you ok?" asked Goku. "Yeah I'm just tired." "I think it's time to call it a night son you've been really overdoing it for the past month." Said Goku. "I guess ten hours is enough time for me. I think I better hit the showers and go to bed." Said Gohan getting up. "Ten hours I've think you been training longer than that." said Goku. "Your probably right." Gohan left to take his shower and check on his son.  
  
"So Athena what did you say that place was that Gohan took Arden to?" "It's called the hyperbolic time chamber." "Is this place going to help with their fighting skills?" "Well actually from what I was told they're going to be training for a year and only one day passes on earth." "What kind of place is that? It sounds magical."  
  
"Well it's another dimension and if Arden is going to lead this kingdom some day he needs to be trained in his saiyan power." Said Athena. "So Athena you just told me that Gohan and Arden are training, but how is Gohan and have they seen Omnimus?" "Well to be honest Omnimus is on earth."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Goku ran into him cause he found him killing people cause he wanted to get Gohan to come out."  
  
Sighs. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! My husband is a monster!"  
  
"Well mom your not the only one that fills like that now the battle is on earth that's why they went to hyperbolic time chamber." "What are we going do with him he's out of control?" "Mom I'm sort of worried about this whole situation myself. Gohan didn't take it too well when he found out that dad escaped from prison." Said Athena worried.  
  
"I wish Gohan was here on Zeon so he could fight Omnimus here." Athena started crying. "Athena what's wrong?" said Trina looking worried. "Mom, I feel bad cause it's like this is happening again."  
  
"What's happening again?"  
  
"This thing with father trying to hurt Gohan."  
  
"Athena Gohan will probably be taking care of Omnimus for good this time."  
  
They both sat on the couch. "Mom I'm pretty sure he will probably kill dad this time and what makes it so bad he has a remote to control that chip in his brain." "Remote, I thought Gohan destroyed that thing!"  
  
"Gohan said he forgot to take it from him and he used it on him again, that's why I believe he was having those awful nightmares. Mom, I'm so angry with father that I could kill him myself!"  
  
"Listen Athena I think it's time to be strong and prepare ourselves. I ordered extra security around the castle and ordered the press to stay off the premises cause they have been asking for interviews like crazy and wanted to know where is Prince Gohan and why was the castle under attack." Said Trina.  
  
"That's all we need is the media asking all kinds of questions." Said Athena wiping her tears.  
  
It was six months now in the hyperbolic time chamber and everyone had trained hard. For the whole week it was training over time with all three saiyans. Gohan fell to his knees and came out of supersaiyan mode. Goku came to his side immediately. "Son are you ok?"  
  
"I think I'm going to take a break for a while dad I'm starting to have a headache." "You've done really great for six months without becoming sick but I've been watching you this past week and it seems like you haven't been feeling your greatest."  
  
Gohan was massaging his temples. "No I haven't but it's better than when I was a teenager cause I would have already gave up." Goku helped up Gohan. "Hey dad are you ok?" Asked Arden, who already has grown a few inches?  
  
"He'll be fine Arden he's just tired and needs to rest." Assured Goku. "Just keep training Arden." Said Gohan. Goku took Gohan to the bedroom and helped him lay down. Goku knew his son's body was thrashed from training and also weak because of that chip. "Dad could you hand me my bag over their I need to get some medicine." Goku handed Gohan his bag and he could hear Arden training. Goku was very proud of his Grandson and he knew someday he's going to become a supersaiyan. Goku made sure Gohan was ok and went back to train with Arden.  
  
"So Omnimus aren't you happy that you ran into your son-in-law?" "Yeah I'm glad we found him and I'm going to make him suffer for the hell he put me in on that prison planet!" yelled Omnimus. "Well brother what are you going to do after you destroy him?" "Well I will resume my throne on Zeon and continue my reign." "I don't know about that considering the mess you left!" said Adieus.  
  
"Well I'm the heir to the throne of Zeon so I'm planning to fight for it." "Well good cause I wasn't going to give you my throne." "Sorry dear brother but I really like my own." "Well good. So you want to put away the remote since you know where Gohan is?" "Not yet brother I think I might want to play with it some more. I don't want him stronger than me but weak." Said Omnimus smirking. Adieus laughed at what Omnimus said and then they both started laughing.  
  
Time went so fast and now training was over and it was time to leave the hyperbolic time chamber. All three came out with their clothes ripped and their power levels excelled. Piccolo could sense from all three that they really trained hard. "Hey piccolo did you guys get all seven dragon balls so we could wish those people back." Said Goku. "Yes we have them all!" said Dende.  
  
"Well good you can wish the people back and were going to head back home to get showered and changed cause I know Arden wants to see his mom." Said Goku. "Sure thing Goku." Said Piccolo.  
  
The three saiyans left and Dende made his wish for all the people that got killed from Omnimus are wished back. They all arrived home and Athena had just come down right before they got there. She approached her husband and son and kissed them both. "You guys really trained hard and Arden you grown." Said Athena. "We had a lot of fun training with dad and grandfather." Said Arden excited.  
  
Goku, Gohan and Arden went to shower and change their clothes. Arden got ready to go back to Zeon. Gohan was feeling dizzy and sat down on the couch. Goku notice when Arden was saying goodbye to Chichi. "Gohan, are you Ok?" "I don't know dad I feel dizzy and I'm getting another headache I think maybe I better lay down."  
  
"Let me help you up." said Goku. Athena just took notice when she saw Goku helping Gohan stand up. Gohan just all of sudden fainted. Athena gasped and ran to her husband and Chichi did too.  
  
"Goku what happen?" said Athena.  
  
"Let's get him to his room." Said Goku.  
  
"Mom what's wrong with father."  
  
"Please Arden could you go in the room with Goten I'll talk to you soon." Said Athena. Chichi, Goku and Athena were looking at Gohan as Goku layed him on the bed. "What's wrong with him Goku?!" said Chichi with worry in her voice.  
  
How could I leave a cliffhanger and this story hasn't been out in a while. Sorry, but anyway review! 


	9. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 9 The Sequel

It's another chapter I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 9 (The Sequel)

Gohan started to slowly open his eyes as he was lying in bed. Seeing blurry and groaning he touched his head and felt an Ice Pack on it. Still feeling the pain of an awful headache, Gohan tried to sit up but it was sort of hard to. He felt weak and started to rub his temples.

"Wow, I never felt like this before. I've had bad headaches but not with my whole body feeling it."

Without hesitation Athena walked in the room and saw Gohan with his eyes open and she smiled at him. She didn't like the fact that he was like that but she wanted to smile and not look worried.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a train ran over me."

Athena looked confused. "Huh!"

Gohan didn't know what else to say. "To be honest I really don't know."

She sat on the bed next to him. "Well you sound like you feel better then you don't."

"What happen?" Asked Gohan.

"You don't remember?"

"Only thing I could remember is having a headache, feeling dizzy and that's it."

She looked at him. "Well, you passed out."

Gohans eyes widen. "I passed out?!"

"Yeah, you passed out. Your dad said it could be cause of the intense training in the hyperbolic time chamber."

"He's probably right. I did train for twelve hours in supersaiyan mode."

"I think you need to take it easy, before you have it out with my father."

"Athena, where's Arden?"

"He's with Goten."

"Good, I really don't want him to see me like this."

"Gohan have you ever thought about some day we need to tell him the truth?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I know it's not going to be an easy subject but we need to tell him soon about how we came to be." Said Athena.

Gohan closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples to lay back but then he didn't like the fact of being in bed so he started to sit up again.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to sit up." Said Athena pushing him down.

"I can't lay here in bed all day.... I've got a battle in four days!"

Athena tried to lay him back. "What a better time to take it easy and relax."

Gohan laid on his pillow. "Athena it's been three years since I had a headache I'm not use to lying in bed."

"Well, you've been out for an hour," said Athena looking at him.

"An hour?! That's defiantly too long!"

"I could at least be grading my students papers."

"Is that all you can think about?!" Yelled Athena.

Sighs. "Ok, I'll try to relax but to get my mind off of things maybe we could go back to Zeon for a while until the fight begins." Said Gohan. "That does sound like a good idea!" said Athena kissing Gohan.

Athena got up off the bed and looked at her husband. "Gohan I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't care about your job. But.... I prefer you live on Zeon with your family and kingdom." "Athena that's a big change for me considering I'm not Zeon material." "I hope you make up your mind soon, Zeon material or not." Athena smiled at her husband and walked out the door to get Arden.

Gohan sighed as he laid on his pillow and closed his eyes wishing that this all was a dream and any minute now his mom would come in and tell him it was time for school before he ever met Athena. Zeon wasn't really were Gohan wanted to live.

Fifteen minutes later, Athena walked outside while Arden and Gohan got ready to go. She notices far off a large object in the sky. She took out of her bag some binoculars and she zoomed in and notice it was a ship, she thought to herself, I wonder is that my uncle's ship it looks like the description from what the camera's on Zeon picked up. "Hey Athena what are you looking at?" said Gohan walking up.

She put the binoculars down. "Oh nothing I was just exploring nature." She smiled. "Well let's hurry up and go before my mom yells at me again about taking care of myself." Athena used her crystal as they went back through the portal to Zeon. Athena went to talk with her mom and Gohan went to spend time with Arden.

Chichi sat down on the couch next to Goku while he was reading the paper. "Goku I'm worried about our son!"

Goku put down the paper and gave her a plain look. "Chichi what is the problem?"

"He doesn't want me to care for him anymore!"

"Chichi you need to understand that Gohan is an adult he's not a teenager anymore. Let his wife see about him now."

"Yeah, she's seeing about him alright! More like the cause of the problem!" "Chichi I understand that you're still angry! But Athena isn't trying to hurt him."

"But.... she's the cause of our son having headaches!" "Chichi listen, I don't like the fact that she was some of the cause of that but, what can we do?" Said Goku.

Goku could see that Chichi was worried about Gohan and he put his arm around her. "Listen Chichi, we can't worry about Gohan, he can take care of himself." Chichi laid her head on Gokus shoulder and he kissed her. That was her assurance of not to worry and that he loved her.

Athena walked into her mother's chambers. "Mom I'm back!" "Oh great, how was the training?" "It was good! Gohan and Arden trained really hard and I think my husband sort of over did it." "Oh really how was that?" Asked Trina. "He felt dizzy and passed out when they got back home." "Is he alright?" "Yeah, he's outside in the garden with Arden. He's strong." Smiled Athena.

"Yeah and Arden is going to be just like him." Smiled Trina. "Mom I wanted to tell you that I saw uncle Adieus ship in the sky on earth." "I'm not surprised, I should have him arrested and that husband of mine for invading this castle!"

"You think we can talk to father and tell him to stop this crazy battle!"

"Athena, you should realize your father likes to play dirty!"

"But mom..."

"Athena, I do not trust your father he is considered a dangerous MAN and I can't wait until Gohan sends him back to where he belongs or.... ends his life!" Said Trina not feeling too happy about her husband being killed cause she still has feelings for him.

"It was just a suggestion mom."

"Well I'm sorry but that suggestion is crazy so don't think about reasoning with him."

"Can't you take a break from training and say hi to your family!?" Yelled Bulma. Vegita opens the door to the gravity room. "Women, what is it now!?" Yelled Vegita. "Would you realize that you have a family and not keep yourself in that gravity room all the time!" "Listen I'll be out in fifteen minutes!"

"I hope so!"

"Remember Bulma I'm training so I can help Kakkarot win this battle!"

Vegita kissed Bulma and she was surprised considering he doesn't like to be interrupted. Bulma smiled and that was good enough for her. Vegita went back to his training and he did keep his promise about spending time with his family.

Gohan and Arden were lying on the patio chairs in the back yard of the castle.

"Dad can you answer something for me?" Asked Arden.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

Gohan sat up and smiled at his son. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well it seemed like when we were training in the hyperbolic time chamber, you became weak." "Well Arden that happens when you don't train for a long time." "Well, grandfather didn't seem to do that." "Well my dad trains more than me and I've been out of practice for a long time."

"But why did you pass out when we were at grandfathers house?"

"Well Arden I over did it with the training, and it took a lot out of me." "Well I guess that does answer my questions." Smiled Arden. Gohan smiled at his son hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. "Well Arden, I have to go and take care of some work in the office until Richard gets back on his feet." "Our time ended too quick." Said Arden looking sad.

"I'm sorry son but I promised your mom I would help with some of the paperwork that's been piling up. Hey, we can play tomorrow." "Ok." Smiled Arden. "I think you also have some unfinished homework you have to do." "Yeah I know." said Arden. They both went back inside the castle.

"Come on Gina I've been busy doing homework and working on my project." "Are you sure about that and you haven't been avoiding me?" Asked Gina.

"No I haven't I got busted by my big brother for skipping class already and I don't need to get in anymore trouble."

"Ok Goten I better let you go. My parent's have been riding my back about school also."

Gohan was in the office sitting at the computer looking over some work. He sat back in the big office chair and let out a sigh.

"I've been at this computer for over an hour."

He got up and went to the window and he could see part of Zeon cause of the elevation. Gohan saw how beautiful Zeon was as the sun was setting. "Wow this is the most beautiful part of being on Zeon, when the sun sets."

He came from the window and sat on the lounge chair and put his feet up to rest. As he was sitting in the chair resting he started to feel another headache slowly come on. Not again thought Gohan. I think I better take some medicine these headaches are starting to get on my nerves and for some odd reason I feel like I'm going to lose my dinner thought Gohan. Athena walked in and sat on his lap and put her arms around him and locked lips with him and she looked at him.

"Hey, how's the work coming along?"

Gohan smiled. "It's coming along.... I was just trying to take a break."

Athena rubbed her nose up against his. "Well, you have been in here for a long time and it's good to take a break."

"Well when your king of a castle it takes a lot of work and Richard does have a lot of work here."

"Well me and my mom have been trying to do some of it."

Gohan sighed. "Well it looks like I just might be up late tonight and I have a few meetings I have to go to tomorrow."

Athena kissed his cheek and got up taking his glasses off his face. She looked at her husband of how handsome he looked. "Oh honey, you sound tired already when you say that."

"Athena, could you give me some aspirin that's in our bathroom cabinet."

The look of concerned came on her face. "You, having another headache?"

"Yeah, and I need to get rid of it so I can finish this work." Said Gohan rubbing the side of his head.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Athena walked out of the room and Gohan got up real quick and ran to the bathroom to throw up. He was glad Athena wasn't there to see him most likely, she would worry more and he had to be ready to battle her father in four days. Gohan got up and cleaned his mouth and flushed the toilet. Gohan put the lid down and sat on it. "I can't believe I'm sick to my stomach. It's got to be my nerves."

"Gohan?" Called Athena.

"Oh man, I can't let Athena in here!" He used mouthwash to gargle and sprayed the bathroom real quick.

Athena knocked on the door. "Hey are you there?"

"Yeah I'll be out!" Said Gohan.

He came out the bathroom and closed the door behind him and kissed her.

"I brought you your medicine. You must be feeling better?" Said Athena.

"I'm sort of." Gohan smiled and kissed her and took the medicine from Athena. "Thanks Athena."

Gohan went and sat back in the chair in front of the computer and Athena came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head gently. He turned around in the chair and she sat in his lap. She smiled at him. "I think I better leave you alone so you can finish so you can come to bed soon." Said Athena getting up.

Athena left out the room and Gohan breath a sigh. "I hate hiding things from her. I better finish this work before I'm here all night." Gohan started working back on the computer.

Omnimus was sitting in his quarters sipping wine. He got up and threw his glass of wine up against the wall across the room, breaking it. The thoughts of Gohan putting him on that prison planet made him angry.

"I wasted several years on that planet!" Said Omnimus walking over to the window.

An Adieus walks in cause he heard the noise and saw the glass broken with wine on the floor.

"Are you having a temper tantrum?" Smirked Adieus.

Omnimus was looking out the window. "Don't joke with me right now Adieus I'm already angry with that son- in-law of mine!"

"I wasn't joking. You're losing your patients."

"Of course I am!"

"I thought you were going to make him suffer."

"I am making him suffer!"

"Let me see that controller?" Said Adieus.

Omnimus handed him the controller.

"You call this suffering you don't have this on the right buttons."

"Well I don't want to kill him with that thing! I want to do that with my bare hands!" Said Omnimus. "Well there's a way to do things with out killing someone so let me show you how it's done." said Adieus with an evil smile.

Gohan had already been in bed for an hour now and he felt better earlier and was looking forward to a good night sleep. He spent a little more time with Arden before he put him to bed. Gohan started to toss and turn in his sleep then a sharp pain went through his head, which felt like lightening. He woke up and grabbed the back of his head and winced in pain. He slowly got up so he won't wake Athena.

He went into their other room where a couch bed was and closed the door quietly. The room was mainly a room where you could go and relax. Gohan went and got an ice pack from the freezer. Then he got on the couch bed with the ice pack pressing against the front of his head.

Sighs. "It has got to be STRESS!"

Lying back on the bed he tried to get some sleep and not think about his headache so, he went to sleep finally.

Videl was lying in her bed thinking about what happen. I can't believe that explosion I could have been burnt to a crisp. Who were those guys with those laser guns thought Videl. I hope Gohan is having more fun than I am. At least he has money and guards to protect him from creeps like that on Zeon thought Videl.

It had been two hours later and Gohan felt strange and couldn't sleep. "What a night I'm having." Said Gohan as he layed there thinking about Zeon and what decision he should make. Then out of nowhere his body felt weird and he started having a real bad stomachache.

"What the...." Gohan sat up and bent over and winced in pain. What is going on, thought Gohan this is crazy first my head hurts now it's my stomach. As the pain started to calm down Gohan was becoming irritated that he was in pain and had a hard time sleeping.

Athena turned over with her eyes cracking open and notice Gohan wasn't there. She sat up. "I wonder where is he?" She said calmly and got up and went to the bathroom to see if he was in there.

"I wonder where he could be, it's two in the morning and he couldn't be working cause he finished everything."

She decided to go in the room where the couch bed was. She opens the door and closes it quietly and notices her husband and she quickly walked to the bed wondering why he was in here and not in their bed. She notice he was sitting up with his head back and eyes closed. She wondered if he was sleep.

"Gohan, honey." She sat on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked her with a weak look he didn't realize she came in the room. He looked at her and didn't say anything.

Athena was worried. "What are you doing in here? You can't sleep in our bed?"

Gohan was holding his stomach and then she noticed. "Gohan what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Sighs. "Yeah..." Gohan bent his knees and put his head on his knees.

Athena touched his head. "Are you having another headache?"

He lifted his head. "No my stomach hurts."

Athena folded her arms and looked at him smiling. "Your not having late night snacks again, are you?" "No, I believe... the last time I ate was at nine." Gohan put his head back on his knees wincing in pain. "Listen honey I'll get you some hot tea. I believe that will make your stomach feel better like before."

Gohan lifted his head and sat back holding his stomach with his eyes closed. "Athena I don't know if that tea is going to help me." "Why do you say that?" Gohan opened his eyes. "Cause it hurts.... more then last time." "Listen, when we were teens you ate late and had a stomachache and drinking warm tea helped."

Athena moved his arms and touched his stomach gently and Gohan closed his eyes cause it hurt. "You going to be ok?" Asked Athena. "Yeah... I think so." Said Gohan opening his eyes breathing a sigh.

Athena wasn't really worried much about Gohan cause she knew he ate too much. "Listen honey I believe you need to make sure you don't eat late." "Athena, I don't think if nine at night is late."

"Well if that's not late then, what do you think it's from?" Athena smirked.

"I think it's stress and from... handling all that.... paper work we were backed up in and this fight...."

Athena interrupted him. "Listen, your not feeling well tonight and maybe it is stress or maybe something you ate or something else, but I can tell you're in pain and I'm going to go get some tea and you stay right here and don't go anywhere."

"Believe me I won't." Gohan slid down in bed and wished the fight with Omnimus was over and he could get on with his life and this chip would stop giving him trouble.

Athena was in the kitchen pouring hot water over a medicated tea bag. She knew this would make Gohan feel better. She poured the rest of the hot water out and went back to their room. She sat next to Gohan on the bed. "Make sure you drink it slowly." Said Athena.

Gohan sipped the tea slowly and Athena watched him. Gohan sipped the last of his tea and breath a sigh. "That tea taste weird." Said Gohan.

"Cause its medicated tea."

"I don't remember drinking any of this when I was a teenager."

"Well we have different kinds but I gave you this one all the time so...do you feel any better?" Asked Athena concerned. "I'm starting to." "I'm glad to hear that." smiled Athena. Gohan laid down and Athena laid next to her husband and comforted him until he went to sleep. She wasn't going to ask him about going back to their bed cause she knew he still wasn't feeling well.

The next day at breakfast Athena let Gohan sleep in cause she knew he had a hard time sleeping last night. So it was six thirty and she got up so Arden can have his breakfast and get ready for school. At the breakfast table Arden was almost finish eating and then his grandmother and mom arrived.

"I see someone is almost finish eating." Smiled his mom.

"Yeah I'm just about finish." Smiled Arden. One of the servants came to the table to pour coffee for Trina and Athena. "I see we have someone missing at our table this morning." Said Trina putting cream in her coffee. Athena put down her coffee and smiled. "He'll be down soon." Said Athena.

"Where's daddy?" Asked Arden.

"He's probably getting ready to come down for breakfast." Smiled Athena. "He won't take too long coming down cause he loves to eat breakfast." Said Trina. "Arden why don't you go brush your teeth and get your backpack ready for school so I can see you off." Smiled Athena.

"But I thought daddy was going to?"

"He might but I want you to do like I said, ok."

"Yes mom."

Arden got up and kissed his mom and went upstairs.

"Ok Athena your hiding something so...why did you scoot Arden off?"

"Mom I didn't want to tell him that his father wasn't feeling too well last night and he didn't get much sleep."

"He's having more bad headaches, I thought he was ok." Said Trina concerned."

"Well he had a headache earlier when he was finishing up Richards work and when he came to bed he was fine. I got up at two in the morning and found him in our room where you can relax in, with a terrible stomachache."

"Sounds like somebody was eating too late."

"I got him so medicated tea last night and he started to feel better but I don't know if eating too much was the deal."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Trina.

"Well he felt like it was worst than when he use to over eat as a teenager." "He has to remember also, your body changes when you get older there are just things you can't do when you get older." Said Trina.

"It sounds like your right." Said Athena.

Gohan walks in and kisses his wife before he sits down.

"Hey honey." Smiled Athena.

"Good morning Trina."

"Well you look like your feeling better this morning." Said Athena. "Yeah I feel better." "Athena told me you were sick and didn't sleep too well last night." "Yeah I think I ate too late but I don't know if that's the case."

Athena looked at him strange. "Why do you still say that?"

"Well I didn't tell you but last night when I was in Richard office. I got sick and...

Athena interrupted. "But I got you some aspirin cause you said you had a headache." "Yeah, but I went to the bathroom as soon as you left and I threw up my dinner."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Please Athena I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry."

"Do you think that caused you to have a stomachache last night?" Asked Trina.

"That was a four hours later Trina, it should of happen after I threw up."

"Well like you said it could be stress but I'm happy now that you feel better and when your sick Gohan please tell me." Athena took his hand. "I love you don't keep stuff from me."

Gohan kissed her hand. "I won't."

"Now that's how things should be." Smiled Trina.

"Well I better get ready to go I have a meeting in forty five minutes following another one." Said Gohan.

"Honey, you haven't finished breakfast."

"I've had enough." Smiled Gohan. He kissed his wife and went to Richards's office to get his briefcase so he could leave to go to the Zeon kingdom hall for the meeting. Athena went with Arden in the limo to ride to school with him.

No cliffhanger this time but stay tune for another chapter. Review please.


	10. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 10 The sequel

It's another chapter I don't own Dbz or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 chapter 10 (The Sequel)

"So, is Vegita gearing up for this battle?" Said Chichi. "Yeah he's really training hard." Said Bulma.

"Goku was out training this morning, I told him to make sure he doesn't train too close to home so my dishes don't break or it's going to be the frying pan for him."

Bulma started giggling. "So is Gohan preparing himself as well?" Asked Bulma.

"Actually I don't know."

"Doesn't he train with Goku?"

"Yeah he did in the hyperbolic time chamber a few days ago but now he's on Zeon with his wife to get away until he fights with Omnimus. I'll be happy once this is over with so my son can have some peace and quiet."

"We all are going to use some peace and quiet after this battle." Said Bulma.

"Hi Mom. You still busy." Said Athena walking in Trina's office with her white lab coat on.

"Yeah, I was taking care of some of the finances and seeing what bills need to be paid, I see you're busy." Said Trina.

"I'm busy with Elaine working on my nursing skills and also doing some lab work with zero."

"Is Gohan done with his meetings?"

"He's in his last meeting now and I'm going to get in the limo to go pick him up in ten minutes."

"I hope Gohan is able to handle all this work." Said Trina.

"Well father did teach him a lot about the Zeon kingdom and Gohan did some studying of the kingdom and the laws on his own time as well."

"Well Gohan is a very smart young man with a lot of good study habits."

"Yeah he is that's why I love him so much well, I better go back to my lab and go greet my husband I'm pretty sure he probably has a lot of work to do still." Said Athena walking out the room.

"Our meeting is over if anyone doesn't have any questions." Smiled Gohan.

Gohan waited for questions and no one didn't have any and the meeting ended. When everyone got up and started leaving out the door the media came swarming in and started flashing their cameras at Gohan and asking millions of questions. Some of the people that were coming out of the meeting were almost knocked over by the press. Gohan was surprised and tried to quickly put his stuff away in his briefcase.

"I'm sorry but no comment at this time!" Said Gohan quickly trying to get away. Gohans assistant stepped in front of him and told the press to leave but they were ignoring him and tried to talk to Gohan.

Gohans assistant quickly got him into the other room. His assistant quickly closed the door so the press won't bother him anymore leaving Gohan in the other room. Gohan went to the couch and sat down. Sighs. "Wow, what a day! Those people are crazy out there!" He poured some water from the pitcher to drink and looked at his watch. "It's one thirty, already."

Out of nowhere a girl jumped on top of him and started kissing him and pulling on his clothes. Gohan yelled for her to get off of him cause he didn't want to hurt her. He ended up pushing her on the floor. Gohan stood up and fixed his shirt that was out of his pants.

He was upset that the girl was in the room.

"W-What are you doing here?! No one is supposed to be in here!"

She smiled at him and got off the floor and jumped on him and they fell back on the couch again and she started kissing him.

"Ohh!! Prince Gohan you are so sexy! I've been wanting to meet you FOREVER!" She screamed.

Gohan tried to peel the girl off of him cause she wrapped herself tighter around him and his assistant opened the door cause, he heard him. The press was flashing their cameras and the girl was still on top of him. His assistant quickly closed the door and got the girl off of Gohan, she was blowing kisses and yelling for him as his assistant pulled her to the door and pushed her out and closed it.

Gohan was fixing his clothes and catching his breath. His assistant was upset about all that was happening. "Please, Prince Gohan I'm so sorry for all this intrusion! I don't know how that girl got in here!"

Sighs. "Listen don't worry about it just call security down stairs so they can get the press out of here and…"

Interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Just a moment, hello!"

"Hey honey I'm downstairs in the limo we just pulled up, are you still in the meeting?"

"No, it just ended five minutes ago!"

"Are you ok, you sound stressed out and tired?"

"Actually yes, I just had the press swarm in here when my meeting ended and I got attack by some GIRL hiding in the back room!"

"Calm down honey, where is your assistant?"

"He's right here he did the best he could but security is outside cause I hear them and my assistant just went out the door to make sure everyone is gone."

"That sounds good I'll be waiting downstairs please be careful. I love you."

"I love you to. I'll have to make a run for it." Said Gohan.

Gohan clicked off the phone. The assistant came back in.

"Ok, everything seems alright. I got the press out the door."

"Good cause my wife is waiting downstairs. Could you have security escort me out the building cause I really don't want anymore people jumping me." Said Gohan.

"Yes Prince Gohan."

The assistant left quickly and came back with three security guards to escort him downstairs. Gohan came out the room and several screaming girls were trying to come after him with the press swarming all over him and more security guards came to the rescue to get Gohan on the elevator and out of the building.

Athena saw her husband being escorted out of the building quickly by security and screaming girls and cameras flashing and people yelling questions. Athena wanted to jump out the car and protect her husband.

"My poor husband their going to hurt him."

"Princess please, don't leave the car I will open the door for him I wouldn't want you to get trample by the press."

"But, they're crowding my husband."

"Don't worry I don't want anything to happen to you."

Athena had to think for a moment as she was looking out the window. She didn't want to endanger her husband more by getting in the way.

She sighs. "Ok."

Quickly, the chauffeur got out and opens the door and Gohan quickly got in and the chauffeur closed the door. Security moved everyone away from the car. They pulled off and Gohan breathe a sigh and slide down in his seat.

"I thought I was never going to get out of there!" Athena smiled and pulled him up and kissed her husband. "Are you ok, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

Taking a deep breath. "No I'm fine."

"You look worn out."

Gohan put his head on Athena's shoulder. "I've never been so mauled by the press like that, I'm tired."

"This all comes with being a prince."

"Yeah but is their any privacy."

"Yes there is privacy but I think they haven't seen you that's why they wanted to know where you were at."

"It's none of their business."

"We know that but they don't care."

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?"

"You should hear all the garbage they write about us."

"Well I'm glad I'm not back there anymore." "Me too." Smiled Athena.

Gohan kissed his wife passionately as they pulled up into the castle and the gates closed behind them. They got out the car and Gohan went upstairs and change into a blue tee shirt and sports pants with white lines running down both sides.

Gohan stretched across their bed and his wife came in and jumped on top of him. Gohan started laughing.

"You sure know how to dive." Smiled Gohan.

"Of course I've been wanting to get you like this all day." Smiled Athena.

"Oh really." Said Gohan turning over and lying on top of Athena.

"Let me go first."

Gohan started kissing his wife. With the busy schedule he had today Gohan wasn't feeling well again but he didn't let that ruin the moment he was making out with his wife.

"So how long are you going to be out?" Asked Chichi.

"Probably for a few weeks cause my boss wants me to get some rest and recover."

"Gohan did want to know how you were doing."

"Oh really, I thought he was too busy to ask about me, between teaching class and spending a lot of time at work." Said Videl.

"Well the day that the accident happen Athena showed up at the door to tell us about Omnimus coming to this planet."

"He's out of prison?" Said Videl.

"Actually he broke out of prison and he's the one that attacked you."

"That makes me mad just by hearing this! He's a dangerous man!" Said Videl. "Well don't worry, my son and Goku are going to take care of him."

"Are you sure, this guy is very dangerous he almost killed me and another officer!"

"Don't forget Videl about Gohan being saiyaman when he was a teenager." "Oh yeah I forgot about the strength he has."

"Don't worry Omnimus will GET what's coming to him!" Said Chichi.

After spending time with her husband Athena let Gohan sleep cause he was worn out from the meetings and the press and all the commotion that went on.

Athena went to her mom's office and Trina was about to sit down and watch some television.

"Hey Athena, how was your day?"

"It was fine."

"Where's Gohan?"

"He's sleeping right now. He's burnt out."

Trina turned the TV on. "Where's Arden? I haven't seen my grandson."

"He's doing his homework. He was going to train with his father but he has too much homework and studying to do."

"I went to see Richard today."

"So how's he doing?" Asked Athena.

"He has to heal from his wounds but the doctor said he's in fair condition."

The news came on and the top story was about Prince Gohan and who was the woman he was kissing and where has he been. Trina and Athena looked at each other.

"Gohan said a girl jumped him but I didn't know she kissed him." Said Athena.

"I'm pretty sure he has a good explanation for that." Said Trina.

"I'm pretty sure she jumped him and their accusing him of having an affair." Said Athena.

"Well of course that's the job of the press. To make everyone believe it."

"Well I have work in my lab to do and catch up on my nursing skills cause I have a test with Elaine tomorrow." Said Athena.

"Ok I'll talk later and keep you posted on Richard condition." Said Trina.

Athena went up to her lab. She didn't like the fact that some girl jumped on her husband like he was some sex symbol and hopefully that doesn't happen again thought Athena.

"Wow Goten you sure have gotten lazy in the last four days." Said Goku. "Dad, what do you expect, I've been pounding my head in the books or it's no video games or watching television!"

"Well school comes first."

"Are you feeling ok, dad." Asked Goten.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's sort of strange coming from you about school coming first."

"Well I hear your mom say it all the time and I see it's true." Said Goku.

Goten sat on the ground. "I'm tired I don't think I can train anymore."

"Well good cause I'm tired also." Said Goku.

They both got up and headed back to the house.

"There you two are?!" Said Chichi.

Goku kissed her cheek. "Hey babe!"

"You two need a bath. Your both dirty!" Said Chichi.

"Mom can I just eat?!"

"Absolutely NOT! Go and take a shower I don't want you sitting at my kitchen table smelling like you playing in the DIRT ALL DAY!"

Goten headed for the bathroom.

"I better take one myself cause I am pretty dirty." Smiled Goku.

"I'm glad I didn't have to tell you." Said Chichi folding her arms.

On Zeon Gohan sat up in the bed with his head felling weird and rubbing his stomach. "I wonder if I'm catching some sort of bug going around?"

Gohan reached over and poured a glass of water and sipped it up. He put the glass down and slid down in the bed under the covers and closed his eyes lying on his back. Athena walked in the room tiptoeing, so she could surprise her husband if he was awake. She got into bed and got underneath the blanket and slid over to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Oh hey I was wondering what got in the bed." Smiled Gohan.

"I was hoping you be awake."

"I just woke up."

"Oh good." Smiled Athena.

Gohan reached over and poured another glass of water and sipped it down.

"It looks like you been drinking a lot of water." Said Athena.

He sighs. "Yeah cause my stomach hurts again."

"Are you eating in the room and falling asleep again?" Smiled Athena.

"I don't think so, I think there might be some bad bug going around and I might be catching it."

"You poor dear." Athena smiled and put her hand on Gohans stomach.

"Ow!"

"Gohan, I just put my hand their, it shouldn't hurt. I barely put my weight down."

"Well it does."

"Let me examine you for a moment."

Gohan started laughing cause he was ticklish.

"I didn't realize you were ticklish on your stomach.

"I am."

Athena was wondering if Gohan was trying to hide his pain by laughing. She got a little aggressive with her exam.

"OW!" Yelled Gohan.

Athena got a little scared and moved her hand quickly cause she thought she hurt him. Gohan bent over in pain for five seconds and he slowly sat up holding his stomach.

"Are you ok I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Athena looking worried.

Gohan opened his eyes. "No you didn't hurt me it's just…. that hurts when you did that."

"Did you injure yourself?"

"No, it's just that…. my head hurts and then my body feels weird and I keep having…. this terrible pain in my stomach."

Gohan stopped holding his stomach and breathes a sigh and pulled back the covers. He decided to get up.

"I can't sleep right now."

Athena got up looking worried. "Gohan where are you going?"

"I got some stuff I need to finish for Richard."

"You were just in pain and now your going to go work!"

"I need to get my mind off of the pain right now and it's not too bad."

"Gohan I want you to finish the work but not sick." Said Athena worried.

"Listen Athena, being a little sick with something that is normal is not going to keep me from doing things."

Athena stepped in front of him. "Listen honey I want you to take care of yourself!"

"I am I just don't like staying in bed and it's just five."

"Are you sure your going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'm going to be fine. I just need to finish up what I have left and then I'll see you back here in the room." Said Gohan pulling her close to him and smiling. He kissed her and went to his drawer to get some papers.

Athena smiled but she was starting to worry about Gohan. She wondered what in the world could be making her husband feel sick? He's very healthy and he eats like a horse. Maybe she should go to her lab and run some test and get some information she thought.

"Gohan honey?"

Gohan turned around. "What's on your mind, you look curious."

"Could you give me some of your blood?"

"Give you my blood? What are you going to do with my blood? Your not going to create some crazy creature in your lab, are you?" Smiled Gohan.

"No silly I want to run some test to see if you're ok."

Gohan closed the drawer and walked over to her. "Honey look I'm fine I'm not in need of any medical attention."

"Gohan I just want to see if you're ok."

He got close to her and put his arms around her. "Listen I'm not really sick cause if I was… I would be in the bed. It's probably some virus or something."

"Well can I check to see if it is? You could probably need an antibiotic…. I don't know."

"Ok calm down. If you want it that bad I'll give you some Dr. Athena." Smiled Gohan with his arms still around her.

Leaving out of his arms. "Ok, let me get my needle."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Said Athena turning.

"I don't like needle's."

"Oh you cry baby it won't hurt."

Athena went in her bathroom and got her first aid kit that had syringes and tubes. Gohan sat on the bed as Athena rub his forearm with an alcohol swab and injected his vein with the syringe that had a tube connected on it. She withdrew a half tube and took the syringe out and wiped his arm and put a band aide over his needle prick.

"Now you tell me, did that hurt?"

Gohan smiled with that son grin. "No it didn't."

"Now see that's all I wanted." She kissed Gohan on his cheek.

"Ok since your finish I'll go an work on the computer for a while and finish up some of this work." Smiled Gohan as he got up and left the room.

"That husband of mine can be stubborn as a mule." Said Athena closing up her kit. She put it back in the bathroom and went to her lab and ran test on his blood with Zero's help.

That's the end of another chapter. Review please.


	11. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 11 The Sequel

It's another chapter again. I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 11

Sighs. "I can't wait to get my kingdom back!" Said Omnimus as he was speaking to Adieus.

"Patients my dear brother you have three more days to get him."

"I don't think I might just kill him I'll torture him for letting me suffer in that prison for several years and then I'll probably kill him."

"Well I hope your using that device?"

"Yeah I have been using it but I haven't turned it up too much yet but I am, cause I want him weak when he fights me! This will TEACH him not to BETRAY ME!"

"Well cheers to that!" Said Adieus bringing up his glass of champagne and Omnimus cling his glass with Adieus.

Athena was in her lab testing Gohans blood and waiting for the results.

"Make sure Zero you run a deep scan on his blood and check for viruses or anything unusual.

"Yes Princess." Said Zero.

As Athena was waiting for the results she started thinking about her husband and wished he come and live on Zeon with her.

"Miss Princess I have the results." Said Zero.

"Good let's see." Said Athena.

Gohan was shutting down the computer cause he finished up the last of the paper work. Gohan took his glasses off and put them on the table, as he felt dizzy again.

"Oh wow when is this cycle going to end?"

Gohan stood up and headed for the couch with blurry vision. He almost fell but he made it to the couch.

"I think I need to get away with my family somewhere after this stupid fight is over with."

Gohan lied back on the couch before he was going to leave to go back to his room.

Athena knocked and walked in. "Hey honey." She sat on the edge of the couch as he lay there in front of her.

Gohan opened his eyes. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was coming to tell you about your results."

Gohan smiled at her with a tired look. "Am I going to live?"

"Very funny." Said Athena smirking.

"I just wanted to know." Said Gohan.

"Well everything looks good except one thing."

Gohan looked at her strange. "What is that?" Said Gohan calmly.

"There's an infection somewhere."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing that some rest won't cure." Said Gohan.

"Honey you need to take things seriously and not think that it can be cured with rest, some things require medication and also rest."

"I'm pretty sure Athena it's not a big deal and what ever is infected is not too bad."

"Well I don't know but I can't give a prescription cause I'm not licensed." "Well maybe drinking plenty of water will cure it." Said Gohan cracking a smile.

"Very funny and what are you doing laying on the couch? Are you done with everything already?"

"Yeah, finally cause I'm tired and I'm going to our room."

"Gohan before we go back to our room have you still considered coming to live down here cause I really think you should be around our son."

Gohan was tense about what she said and that's not really what he wanted to talk about. Gohan sat up and Athena stood up and sat on the couch across from him cause she could feel the frustration coming from her husband with the look on his face.

Sighs. "Athena what can I say it's been very hard to live on Zeon. How come you don't come down and live with me."

"Gohan I can't just resign my position…. this is my inheritance!"

"Don't you mean Richards?"

"It's still ours cause remember both brothers were heir to the throne."

"They both were but the father gave it to the other brother cause the other brother was evil."

"Ok, but were sharing the inheritance! Gohan, what does that have to do with you coming to be with your family?!"

"I want to be with my family but this kingdom is not mine! You guys choose me I didn't choose you! Remember it was your father's idea, not mine!"

"Yeah but you have a place here, it's not an option! Can't you understand!?" Yelled Athena.

Gohan ran his hand through his hair cause he was getting more frustrated. "Athena how could you want me to be up here when I was forced to MARRY YOU! It's very hard to come from living in the mountains to a PRINCE! This is a BIG responsibility!"

"But what about your FAMILY is THAT too MUCH OF A RESPONSIBILITY!" Yelled Athena.

Gohan knew that she was right about his family.

Sighs. "No, that's not."

"Then you should take responsibility because your son needs to see his father even if you don't want the title of a Prince!"

"Athena, I would like to resign as a Prince and just be a husband to you and a father to Arden."

Athena not just wanted him to be a husband but also her Prince.

"Gohan your heir to the throne whether you like it or not!"

"Yeah that's the problem I have no choice but to be a Prince!" Yelled Gohan. "Well of course your married to me!" Said Athena sternly.

Gohan started to feel dizzy again and the pain in his stomach started to build again. Gohan lied back and closed his eyes and sighed. "Athena l-let's not argue right……… AH!" Gohan grabbed his stomach and bent over like if someone stabbed him and Athena came right to his side quickly.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Athena got nervous a little but she stayed in control. "It's my… s-stomach again! I d-don't…. know why… this keeps happening." "Honey I know you've been telling me you haven't been eating late and lying down, but did you do it and forget that you ate?"

Gohan looked up at her. "No…I didn't."

Athena lied him down on the couch to exam him. "Just relax so I can examine you." Gohan took a deep breath and closed his eyes when Athena examined his stomach. She tried to be careful but from the looks on Gohans face was saying, it was painful.

"Are you sure you didn't eat too much or hurt yourself?" Asked Athena.

Sighs. "No, I haven't eaten since noon."

Athena got up and got some extra pillows to put behind her husband head and a glass of water. Gohan lifted his head to drink the water and put his head back on the pillow.

"I think us arguing got you upset." Said Athena looking worried.

"Actually I wasn't… feeling well before you came in."

"So that's why you were laying on the couch."

"Actually I felt dizzy with a headache and I sat on the couch and I keep getting this pain in my stomach but it wasn't that bad."

Athena put her hand under Gohans shirt on his stomach. "Do you feel better?" "Not really." Said Gohan.

"Don't get up until you feel better. I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to upset you." Said Athena looking at him and feeling bad.

"I don't think that cause me to be in pain it was already there."

"Yeah but getting upset made it worse." Said Athena.

"Listen, I have a lot of decisions to make and I don't know if being a Prince is an excellent position. I love you and our son but you have to remember I wasn't born and raised in a kingdom like you were, where all this is a piece of cake."

Athena put her index finger on his lips and kissed them.

"Gohan let's talk about this another time. I don't want you to get upset. Maybe we can go somewhere just the three of us and spend some time together."

"That's what I said earlier when I felt dizzy I was thinking that maybe I wasn't feeling well cause of not getting away."

"It's probably a lot of stress and this stupid fight my father is demanding."

Gohan started to feel dizzy again and more pain in his stomach. He bent over holding his stomach. Athena was wondering why was her husband in a lot of pain, cause if he wasn't over eating or training! What could it be!

Gohan was bent over in pain. "A-Athena I think… I better go see Elaine…. cause this is…. getting too much… for me."

"I think that's a good idea that I was just about to suggest." Said Athena worried.

Athena helped her husband off the couch and over to the door. She could tell Gohan was in a lot of pain cause he stayed bent over the whole time. When they got out in the hall she helped him to one of the long benches they have in the hallway cause he said he felt dizzy again.

"Gohan let me go get one of the guards to help you."

Two of them were coming up the hallway and Athena told them to help her and they quickly helped Gohan immediately. Athena looked worried as both of them had Gohan between them taking him down the hall.

"Please be careful with my husband he's in a lot of pain.

They got him in one of the rooms where the hospital bed was and lied him down gently and one of Elaine's assistants came in and seen about Gohan while Athena ran quickly to get Elaine out of her office.

"Elaine, please come quick its Gohan he's in a lot of pain!"

Elaine quickly came out of her office and went in the room. Gohan was in a lot of pain and the assistant was wiping his head with a cloth cause he was sweating. Athena became really worried.

"What happened to him?" Asked Elaine taking his vitals.

"He's been feeling dizzy and having headaches and stomachaches." Said Athena worried.

"First Athena I know this is your husband but I want you calm, if you are going to help me. I can tell he's in a lot of pain the way he's grabbing his stomach."

"Elaine his temperature is one hundred and two." Said her assistant.

"That's sort of high. I want you to run an I.V. now, so we can get some fluids into him and take some test."

"What do you think could be wrong with him?" Asked Athena.

"I don't know, but has your husband been eating a lot again or did he do any harsh training?"

"No, he said he hasn't eaten since noon and he was training two days ago."

"Let me exam him." Said Elaine.

Athena comforted her husband when Elaine examined his stomach that hurt him the most. Gohan closed his eyes. "Ahh!!" Gohan yelled.

"Honey it's ok she's just want to know why you're having a lot of pain." Said Athena holding his hand and rubbing his arm.

"I don't feel anything broken. So only thing we can do now is run test and monitor his fever and give him some pain medicine." Said Elaine.

"Elaine, I ran some test on Gohans blood earlier."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah it said he has a slight infection."

"Well it would be a good idea to get some blood again and find out why is he having all these infirmities."

Elaine went to go get her machine to run test.

Athena looked at her husband and held his hand as he lay there in the bed still in pain. All she could do is comfort him so he won't feel scared.

"Gohan it's going to be ok. Were going to find out what's wrong and give you some medicine for it." Said Athena worried.

"A-Athena I feel pain in my legs."

"Pain in your legs?" She looked at him strange and started examining his legs from his thighs all the way to his ankles. Gohan jerked whenever she touched any place on his legs that was painful.

"Gohan, did you feel any pain in your legs earlier?"

"No."

Elaine assistant wiped Gohans head with a cool washcloth gently. Athena looked at her husband. One minute he was fine and the next moment he was in pain. He looked awful to her with his hair wet from sweating. Gosh Gohan, what could be wrong with you? Your rarely ever sick thought Athena.

Elaine came back in the room with a hand held device that looked like a dust buster but curved like a banana. She told the assistant to lift his shirt up so that the device could take pictures of his stomach. "Your going to feel some heat Gohan but only for a minute." Said Elaine.

Gohan nod his head.

"Elaine could you run that over his legs also cause he said he's having pain in his legs." Said Athena.

"Sure."

As Elaine was running the device over his body Gohan thought for a moment why was this happening and in three days he has to battle with Omnimus.

Elaine finished taking the test and took the device and handed it to her assistant to get the results. Elaine took a long syringe out of her pocket and injected the I.V. "This is strong pain medicine that I'm giving you Prince Gohan."

Gohan sighed weakly. "I thought you were going to stick me with that."

"No I was afraid you might start yelling." Said Elaine.

"We know about your fear of needles." Smirked Athena.

"Well it's going to make you sleepy and take away the pain." Said Elaine. "Just rest Gohan and don't worry about any paper work or anything will take care of it." Said Athena.

Elaine told her assistants to take turns watching him while she talk with Athena. Elaine took Athena into her office and closed the door.

"I'm pretty sure you must have something to tell me." Said Athena looking at Elaine.

That's the end to another chapter. So review.


	12. The Gift Chapter 12 Part 2 The Sequel

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 12 (The Sequel)

A/N:I so sorry about the very long wait but I also been working on the other stories too. But, on with the story.

Elaine's nurses wiped Gohans head with a damp cloth to help bring down his fever as he layed in the castles hospital bed. The thoughts of why this was happening kept going through his mind. He didn't know if he got a hold of something on Zeon or maybe he caught something on Earth and didn't realize it.

His head felt like a heavy weight along with his legs feeling like if someone was sticking him with a sharp knife tips. Gohan breathe a sigh and he groaned about the pain in his legs.

The two assistants got some warm wraps to put around his thighs and the lower part of his legs to alleviate the pain. Gohan couldn't help but groan a little about the heat when they first put it on, but it made his legs feel better.

&

"Elaine, what's going on with my husband?" Said Athena worried.

"First let's sit." Said Elaine.

Athena was worried about her husband. She never saw him like this.

"Well first we need to get the test back, but there is one thing I did see from his blood and that he has an infection somewhere."

"But where could it be?" Asked Athena worried.

"Well, when those test come back it could give us the answers."

"Could it come from eating?"

Elaine smirked with a smile. "Listen Athena, Gohan may have a large appetite but he couldn't get an infection from eating. He may have caught a bug by coming back to Zeon. Sometimes changing atmospheres could cause a problem in your body."

"Gohan has always traveled back and forth and he never had any problems then." Said Athena.

"Yeah that's true but maybe it just caught up with him now. Listen, I'm just saying, that doesn't mean he caught something coming back and forth." Said Elaine.

"I don't know what could be…

Elaine's nurse interrupted by coming in the room. "Dr. Elaine, excuse me for the intrusion but Prince Gohan fever has went to one-hundred and three almost one-hundred and four!"

"What! No!" Athena got up quickly and was going to run out the room and Elaine grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let go I have to see about my husband!"

"Prince Athena, I want you to be calm that's the first thing you have to learn when it comes to nursing!"

"Please Elaine, he's my husband!" Said Athena worried.

Elaine let go of her. "Prince Athena, if you go in there upset your going to upset Gohan!"

Athena had to stop herself from running out the door and think for a moment.

Elaine walked in front of Athena. "Listen, I want you to be calm, I know it's upsetting to see your husband like this but we have to help him the best way we can and not be hysterical! I'm sorry if I grabbed you, but you know if you go in there like that, he's going to get upset!"

Athena turned and sat in the chair and started crying.

Elaine spoke to her assistant. "Listen make sure the other nurses put some ice in a cloth and apply it to his body he may not like it but it's going to help keep his fever down. And every fifteen minutes check his vitals."

"Yes Dr. Elaine." The assistant went about quickly.

Elaine closed the door and hugged Athena. "Listen Princess it's going to be ok. I'm going to do everything I can to see that Prince Gohan gets the best medical attention as possible."

Athena wiped her face. "Thanks a lot Elaine. I'm very sorry for getting excited."

"Listen, don't worry about it. I would be upset if that was my husband too. But I just didn't want you to go upset to where you couldn't think straight. Look, I'm going to go look at Gohan's test. You can come if you want or you can go see about him."

"I think I rather go look at the test I know the nurses will take care of him and besides I think I need to calm down."

Athena and Elaine went to the lab to find out the results.

&

"Hey son, dinner is ready!" Yelled Chichi.

"Ok mom!" Yelled Goten.

"Hey Gina I have to get off the phone or my mom is going to get suspicious ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Oh Goten I wish your mom would let us date."

"Listen Gina my mom would get upset if she found out I was dating, she's more focused on me studying and getting my homework done and besides, my brother only knows I have a girlfriend and he said he wouldn't tell, if I keep my grades up."

"Your brother is sure strict!"

"He can be sometimes, but he's real soft and I'm lucky to have a brother like that, but anyway talk tomorrow. Kiss, kiss, bye!" They both hung up and Goten got his homework out so after dinner he could finish it.

Chichi had just sat down to start eating. "Wow Goku, I haven't heard from Gohan." Said Chichi concerned.

"He's probably having the time of his life on Zeon spending time with his son and maybe training." Said Goku eating.

"Well I wish he call and say how's he doing it's been a few days!"

"Chichi, Gohan is an adult, he doesn't need to check in."

"I know Goku but I wanted to know how he's been feeling since he passed out a few days ago."

"I'm pretty sure he's fine and just preparing to fight in three days." Said Goku calm.

"Sometimes I just wish that this was a dream and I could wake up and my Gohan would be going to school like normal." Said Chichi.

"Chichi this isn't a dream."

"I know Goku but you know how I worry about Gohan."

Goten came to the dinner table. "Sorry mom I was trying to finish up homework, but since dinner is done I'll continue when I'm done eating." Smiled Goten. "That's my son on top of his studies." Smiled Chichi.

&

Gohan was groaning from the cold ice cloths that they were applying to his head and legs. "Aw! Please…. that's cold!" "I'm sorry Prince Gohan but you have a fever of one-hundred and four and we need to bring your fever down." Said the nurse assistant. Gohan didn't like cold packs on his body but he knew they had no choice.

Elaine and Athena were looking at the pictures of Gohans cat scans. "From these test it looks like he has different infections appearing in different areas of his stomach and his legs and it looks like it's coming from his back."

Athena looked confused. "From his back?"

"Did Prince Gohan take a fall or get into a fight?"

"Well he was in a place that him and his dad and Arden went to do some heavy training."

"How long ago was that?" Asked Elaine.

"A few days ago."

"Well maybe he got hurt and didn't realize it."

"Well he seemed fine after it was over with except he passed out later on when they got back home."

"He passed out?" Asked Elaine.

"He felt dizzy and was having headaches." Athena explained.

Elaine was looking at the test and was thinking.

"Is their something wrong?" Asked Athena.

"I'm just thinking about what could it be."

"Well maybe having those headaches is causing some sort of infection in his body." Said Athena.

"That's probably the case, cause he has a chip in the back of his head? I remember him coming to me long time ago complaining of headaches and I didn't even know he had a chip their until I had x-rays taken."

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Prince Athena?"

"My father still has the remote and he's probably using it before he fights with Gohan to take revenge."

"How do you know he has something like that?" Asked Elaine.

"Cause he came to earth and Goku got into with him. He told Gohans father if Gohan doesn't show up for the fight he was going to use that controller and he gave an example and Gohan passed out. The first time it scared me to death cause he hasn't had any problems in three years."

"Then that chip is causing a problem and your father is probably using it to weaken him." Said Elaine.

"I can't believe that no good father of mine, and his evil plans!"

"From what it seems like, your father is playing dirty." Elaine said.

Athena sat in the chair and gave a long sigh. "I can't believe this is happening again it's like my husband doesn't get any relief and some of this is my fault!" Athena slammed her fist on the table.

"It's not really your fault Athena I'm some of the blame." Said Elaine sadly. "What are you talking about Elaine? I'm the one that put that chip in his head!"

"You may have put the chip in his head but I helped designed it."

Athena was surprised. "You helped, I didn't know that."

"Yes. your father is the one that came to me about designing a chip, he didn't mention that it was going to be put into a person."

"Wow, so you know how it functions?"

"Yes, when Prince Gohan came to me long time ago complaining about headaches I took an x-ray and saw the chip I didn't know he was going to put that chip in Prince Gohans head."

"So what did you tell him?" Asked Athena still absorbing the news that was surprising.

"I told him that he may need to wear glasses later and it could affect different parts of his body. I told him he wouldn't die from it but it could cause him some problems."

Sighs. "I'm surprised that my husband isn't chewing my HEAD OFF for causing this problem!"

"If I knew this was going to be a problem I wouldn't have made it. I should have realized he was up to no good!" Elaine sighed.

"Well I can't correct the past but I can change what I do now." Said Athena. "Do you have something in mind?" Asked Elaine.

"No, but maybe for starters we can convince my husband to get that chip removed."

"Athena, there are some risk with doing that kind of surgery and from the looks of the x-rays from long time ago the chip has slipped deeper into his head. He could become paralyzed or have other complications. But it would be a risk he would have to take." Said Elaine sadly.

&

Trina was sitting in her chair reading the paper and Arden walked in. "Grandmother, where's my mom?"

"Hello Arden, I don't know where she's at but I'm pretty sure she's with your father."

"Oh, I was just wondering cause she usually sees me off to bed."

"Well just stay right here and I'm pretty sure she will be right in to see you off to bed." Said Trina smiling at her grandson.

&

Gohan was feeling weak with a one hundred-four fever. He lied their wondering what was wrong with him. Having pain radiate through his body was really painful but his body felt calm after having warm and cold wraps applied to him. As Gohan laid their sweating one of the nurses came over and wiped his head again. She smiled and said everything was going to be ok. The way Gohan felt in his body it didn't feel ok.

Athena and Elaine walked in the room. Athena took Gohans hand and looked at her husband as the nurse was wiping sweat from around his neck she didn't want to upset him but she knew she had to be strong. "Gohan, honey, how are you feeling?"

In a weak voice he sighed. "Like something… is pulling on… my insides. "Athena…. what's going on? What's happening to me?"

"Prince Gohan it's going to be ok you have an infection in your body."

Athena rubbed the side of his head that was wet.

Gohan looked confused. "An infection? How is…. that?"

"Listen, don't worry we got everything under control. That chip is causing the infection." Said Athena. She didn't want to mention that her father might be behind it and she didn't want to upset Gohan.

"Well I need to exam you again, Prince Gohan." Said Elaine.

"Yeah, and I need to talk with my mom about what's going on."

Athena kissed Gohan on his head. "I want you to rest and not worry, I'll be back soon." Smiled Athena as she looked at her weak husband. Gohan smiled back but looking for more answers then what he heard. The assistants surrounded Gohans bed and helped Elaine as she examined Gohan.

&

"Just two more days and I'll be taking my revenge!" Said Omnimus smiling. "Well dear brother I hope you take him down and put an end to this punk that took over your castle. Omnimus slammed his fist on the table almost breaking it. "Don't even REMIND ME OF what that IDIOT DID!" Adieus looked at his brother and smirked.

&

Athena knocked on the door and walked in her mom's room. "Hey mom, hey son!" Arden came over and kissed her. "I was wondering where you were." Said Arden smiling at his mom.

"I was just with your father. Listen Arden, I want you to go in your room and change and I'll be in there to kiss you good night."

"Ok, but is daddy coming too?"

"Uh…he's sort of not feeling well tonight but…

"Not feeling well, he seemed fine earlier." Said Trina interrupting with worried.

Athena gave a look for her mom to be calm. "Mom please, I don't want to upset Arden."

"Is daddy ok?" Asked Arden.

"He'll be fine but just go to your room."

"Ok mom." Said Arden. He left out the room and closed the door and listened as Athena explained to Trina what was going on with Gohan. Arden decided to go see his father instead of going to his room.

&

"Are you still in pain?" Asked Elaine as she examined him. Gohan nodded his head. "Please…Elaine tell me… what's happening?" He winced in pain. "Gohan I told you. That chip is causing an infection."

"It never…caused an infection before."

"Listen, don't worry it should go away with the medicine I injected in the I.V."

Elaine's assistant came and wiped the sweat from Gohans head again. Gohan watched Elaine leave with her assistant. He sighed and wondered how this could be happening to him. Gohan closed his eyes and felt a hand touch him. He opened his eyes. "Hey Arden, son…. what are…. you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, daddy. I over heard mother talking to grandmother about you being sick and I had to come and see you."

Gohan touched his head. "I'll be ok son I'm just not feeling well. Don't worry."

"You sound so weak, dad"

Elaine walked in the room. "Prince Arden I'm surprised to see you."

"Hi Dr. Elaine, I just wanted to see my father."

"It's ok but you can't stay too long cause your father has to rest." Smiled Elaine.

"Arden? I thought I told you to go to your room and get ready for bed?" Said Athena sharply.

"Athena… he was trying to… see me. It's ok." Said Gohan weakly.

"Mom I just wanted to see father."

"I understand but your father is sick right now and I want him to rest."

"Every time father gets sick no one wants to tell me!" Said Arden angry. He turned and ran out the room.

"Arden?" Yelled Athena. She sighed. "He can be so disobedient sometimes!" "It's ok Athena it is our… fault that we…. don't say anything." Said Gohan.

"I didn't care about him visiting his father, just as long he doesn't stay too long so, Prince Gohan can get his rest." Said Elaine.

"I really don't want you worrying about anything but just getting better." Said Athena holding Gohans hand.

"I have one question." Said Elaine.

"What's that?" Said Athena.

"Shouldn't we mention this to Prince Gohans parents." Said Elaine looking at them.

&

Well it's time to review.


	13. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 13

I don't own DBZ or the characters just the plot.

The Gift Chapter 13 (Part 2)

Arden ran to his room and slammed the door with tears dropping from his eyes. He threw himself on the bed and thought of why his parents liked, to hide stuff from him. _Why don't they tell me things? Mom said, that dad wasn't feeling well she didn't say he was in the castle's infirmary, thought Arden._ Arden wiped his tears and got up to change his clothes with the thoughts of how weak his dad looked and why he passed out when he was on earth. _There must be something wrong with my father and no one is saying anything thought Arden. _He turned out the lights and went to bed without even caring if anyone kissed him goodnight.

&--

Gohan was sort of worried about his son. He didn't want Arden to see him like this and he didn't like the fact that Athena yelled at him for coming to see him. He knew in his heart that one day he's going to be asking him more questions like he did when he took him to his house.

One thing that really crossed Gohans mind was why was he feeling pain in his body. He didn't feel like he had a cold, and where in world did an infection come from? All he did was spend one day in the hyperbolic time chamber and Gohan knew that spending time their couldn't cause an infection.

_That chip is causing too much problems in my body and maybe I should take a chance in getting it removed thought Gohan. _

_But the only thing is, it could cause me some problems and then, maybe not._

Elaine's assistant nurse walked in to take Gohans temperature. She looked at him and smiled. Gohan knew that the smile meant to not worry but he couldn't help but worry and wonder.

"Well it looks like your fever has dropped to one hundred and two. Are you feeling better?" Asked Elaine's assistant.

Gohan still sounded a little weak. "I am a… little better."

"Are you in any pain?" "My stomach hurts a little and I have a headache." Elaine's Assistant took Gohans chart and wrote down everything. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes I am." He sighed sitting up. She gave him some water and told Gohan to rest as she left the room.

&--

Athena was talking with her mom in her room. "Athena, why did you yell at Arden?" Fussed Trina.

"Mom, I told him to go to bed and no where else and he sneaked off to see his father."

"I know but you shouldn't have yelled at him for seeing his father, he couldn't help it, especially overhearing us talk about Gohan. I went in his room and he was crying his self to sleep.

Athena felt bad, she didn't want to do that, but she figured he didn't need to know how sick his father was. "Look mom, I'm very sorry about yelling at Arden I just didn't want him to see his father like that."

"Well I think you need to apologize to him for yelling, but he's sleeping now and it would be a good idea to speak with him before he goes to school in the morning." Said Trina.

"Yes mom." Said Athena listening to her. That's one thing you do in the Zeon kingdom is listening to orders that are true, especially if it's your mother talking.

&--

Elaine walked over to Gohans bed. "Gohan are you feeling ok, cause my assistant said you were having pain."

"My stomach hurts and I have a headache." Gohan sigh.

"The infection you have is causing those things and I'm glad your fever has went down cause you sound a little better. You know Gohan, have you ever thought about getting that chip removed?"

"I was thinking about that a few moments ago."

"That's good that you are and there are risks with that surgery."

"That's what I'm afraid of, the risks." Gohan sighed.

Elaine's assistant came in the room and injected the I.V. with pain medicine. "My assistant is putting a small dosage of pain medication in your I.V. and a small dosage of an sedative so you can sleep." Said Elaine.

"What time is it?" Asked Gohan.

"It's nine-thirty at night. I want you to get some sleep and don't worry about anything, just rest. My nurses will be in and out during the night to check on you." Said Elaine. She walked out the room and Athena was walking in. Elaine stopped her and told her about how Gohan felt. "He'll be ok." Assured Elaine as she left. Athena came over to Gohans bed and spoke with him for a few minutes about apologizing to Arden she then kissed Gohan goodnight and left.

&--

It was the next day at seven in the morning and Chichi had walked in her house cause she told Gohan she would check his mail while he was gone. "Everything ok at Gohans house?" Said Goku. "Yeah everything is fine only one thing is he hasn't called us to say anything." "Well maybe he's not going to see us until he fights with Omnimus in a few days." "He could at least call and say how's he doing." "Chichi I'm pretty sure he's fine and spending time with his son." Assured Goku.

&--

On Adieus ship Omnimus was tapping his pen on his desk with no patients. He got up and walked into Adieus room. "Hey brother, are we all ready with the ammunition?" An Adieus was playing with the controller that they used on Gohan. "Well we should be ready with everything. Brother, can't you find something to do instead of worry about Gohan."

Omnimus slammed his fist on the desk. "I'm NOT WORRIED! I just want my REVENGE!"

"Isn't this what were doing?"

"Yes it is…"

"Then relax and lets have some fun again with this controller." Smirked Adieus.

"I don't want you to play with that controller too much cause he wouldn't be any good to fight if he's already beaten." Said Omnimus.

"Ok dear brother." Adieus put down the controller. Omnimus walked out of the room and Adieus picked up the controller again with a sneaky look. "Well dear brother I like to play dirty."

&--

It was early in the morning also on Zeon. Athena walked in the dining hall and Arden was already their having his breakfast. Athena smiled at her son as she approached the table to sit and have coffee and toast. She knew she needed to talk with him before he left for school. "Arden son, I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry about yelling at you last night when you saw your father."

Arden looked at his mom. "Mom why do you and dad always hide things from me?"

She sighed. "Listen Arden, me and your father don't mean to hide things it's just… your not old enough to understand."

"I thought I was."

"Arden when your old enough, then we will let you know some things. I just didn't want you to see your father like that and get worried."

"I won't worry, it's just… I get worried if you don't say anything."

"Well when it comes to your father I'll try not to hide anything from you." Arden smiled at his mom and hugged and kissed her. He left to get his backpack for school. Athena started eating her breakfast.

&--

Gohan awaken and sat up in his hospital bed. He noticed he was dressed in his regular clothes that he had on when he came in. Gohan wondered what happen to the hospital pajamas. _Elaine and her assistants must have changed my clothes. Wow I don't feel any pain or fever._

Gohan got up and looked around. "Why does the room look different?" Gohan turned around and he saw that he was in his office and his hospital bed was gone. "Wait a minute I was just in the infirmary?"

"You still are." Said a laughing voice.

"Hey who was that!" The voice kept getting louder with laughter. Gohan fell to his knees holding the side of his head. "Stop it! Your giving me a headache!"

Gohan got up and tried to go out the door but it was locked. Gohan tried to blast it but no power. "Ok, ok, I know who this is its another trick! Ok Omnimus come out! I'm not scared of you!"

Omnimus appeared in the corner and walked towards Gohan. Gohan was staring down Omnimus as he approached him. "What kind of crap are you pulling!" "Whatever I WANT!" Said Omnimus charging at him with a knife.

Gohan punched Omnimus in the face and it knocked him across the room into the wall. "I'm sick of your games, Omnimus!"

Then out of nowhere Omnimus hit him across the back with a chair." "Oww!" Yelled Gohan as he hit the floor. Gohan looked up and there was Omnimus getting up off the floor and standing above him with a broken chair. "There's two of you!"

"Yes it is." Said Omnimus standing above him smiling. Gohan got up wondering how's he going to get out of this and he's got no power. The Omnimus that broke the chair came charging at him and Gohan quickly grabbed him and through him at the door and it broke open with Omnimus laying in the hallway. Gohan went out in the hallway and notice that he was robotic cause his skin was torn.

"I fought with a machine."

Out of nowhere Omnimus jumped on his back. "I'm going to do you like I did before!" Omnimus had little knives in the fingers of his gloves that came out. Gohan threw Omnimus off his back and Omnimus scratched Gohans side like a cat with sharp nails that dug in Gohans skin leaving scratch marks full of blood. Gohan grabbed his side and yelled.

"I finally got you!" Smiled Omnimus.

I got to get out of here thought Gohan. I've got no power and he thrives off of watching me suffer!

Omnimus came after him again and Gohan tripped him before he was about to jump on him. Gohan quickly got up wincing in pain and holding his side with blood seeping into his hands from the wound. Gohan ran down the hall and right into the front door where it was locked. Gohan turned around to find another way out and Omnimus was right in his face and he stabbed him in the stomach with those sharp knives.

Gohan awaken out of his dream yelling and grabbing his stomach. Three of Elaine's assistants were right there cause they were getting ready to check his vitals and I.V. They quickly grabbed Gohan so he could calm down. Gohan was grabbing his stomach and complaining of pain. "Gohan it's going to be ok. Just calm down." "I can't…. cause it… hurts!"

One of the assistants went to go get Elaine.

"Gohan it's going to be ok, but you have to tell us what's going on? Did you have a bad dream?" Asked the assistant.

Gohan was still wincing in pain. "Yeah… I did."

One of Elaine's assistants was looking at the side of Gohans hospital nightgown wondering why is their blood on it. "There's blood on the side of Prince Gohans hospital p.j's." The other assistant notice as well. "Prince Gohan we need to lift up your p.j's to see." Gohan winced in pain as the assistant lifted his pajamas to look. "What happen?" Said one of his assistants. "It looks like a big cat scratched him." "Look at the other marks on his stomach like if something dug into him."

&--

"Goku, would you give our son a call and see if he's ok?" "Chichi why are you so worried it's not like Gohan is deadly ill." "Goku he passed out the other day and I was wondering if he was feeling better." "Ok if it will make you happy I'll dial him on my cell phone." Said Goku.

Goku dialed Gohans cell phone and just an answer machine. "Well just an answer machine." "Is their any other way to call him?" Said Chichi. "Let me call Arden. Maybe he's knows something."

Goku used the satellite cell phone. "The phone ringed in Arden's room as he was about to leave. "Hello?" "Hey Arden!" "Hi grandfather Goku!" "How's it going?" "Fine, I was just about to leave for school." "Sorry to catch you at a bad time but I wanted to call and see how your dad's doing."

Arden didn't want to upset his grandfather. "Oh…well…my dad is in the hospital infirmary."

"What?" Said Goku surprised. Chichi looked at Goku seriously. "Hey what's going on?" Chichi said.

"Just a minute Chichi. What's wrong with him."

"I over heard my mom tell my grandmother that my dad was in a lot of pain and he had a high fever."

"Thanks a lot Arden I'll let you go."

"Ok grandfather, bye." Goku clicked off the phone knowing that's all he needed to hear. "What's going on Goku? Is Gohan sick?"

"Yes he is. Arden said he was in the infirmary with a high fever."

"Agghhhh! My baby! I knew something was wrong and they never said anything about him being sick!"

"Calm down Chichi, he could of became like that last night."

"Hey what's going on, is everything ok!" Said Goten running in the living room worried.

"Goku, let's go see Gohan! I want to see if my son's ok!" Demanded Chichi with worry.

"Ok Chichi but please be calm."

"I don't care what palace that wife of his lives in! No one is going to stop me from seeing my son!"

Goten looked confused. "Is everything ok with Gohan?"

"Your brother is sick and your mom…. well, I don't have to explain but were going to go to Zeon and see what's going on."

"Goten, I want you to stay here and go to school and me and your father will probably be back tonight."

"Ok." Said Goten whom was happy about the idea.

"Please finish all your homework and don't tie up the phone line cause we could be calling." Said Chichi.

"Ok mom."

Sighs. "How are we going to get on Zeon if we have no way to get there?" "Listen Chichi that's no problem I'll just use Gohans crystal that opens up the gateway to their planet." Said Goku. Chichi and Goku got ready to leave while Goten was leaving for school."

&--

Elaine came in the room and quickly looked at Gohan. Gohan was still in a lot of pain but a little calmer. "What's going on?" "Dr. Elaine, Gohan had a nightmare and for some odd reasons he has bloody scratches on his side like if a cat scratched him. Elaine lifted his shirt and she thought of the last time she saw him like this.

"Prince Gohan did you scratch yourself or dig into your skin?" Gohan looked at Elaine like if she was kidding. "Elaine, I didn't do anything I just had a bad nightmare like before, remember?"

Elaine knew about that but she didn't want him to be thinking about Omnimus but she knew soon or later she would be talking about it. "You said that Omnimus was trying to kill you." Gohan winced in pain. "Yeah and…it was the same thing like before." "Ok Gohan I need to clean up your wounds before they get infected. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt some." "Oh please… don't tell me that… I'm already in enough pain." Gohan wined.

&--

Review please


	14. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 14

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 14

Goku and Chichi appeared outside the castle on Zeon. "Wow this place is exciting it looks like something out of a fairy tale." Looked Chichi.

"Yeah you can say that again I never been in the front." Said Goku.

"I guess Athena's more loaded then I thought." Said Chichi.

As they started walking towards the entrance a guard stopped them. "Excuse me but you are trespassing on private property."

"I am Gohans mother and this is his father! We have every right to be here!" Said Chichi.

"Look any person can come and say that! Are you from Zeon and would you address our Prince as Prince Gohan."

Chichi grabbed the guard by the collar almost choking him. "I don't care if he's addressed as Lord Gohan, you better let me in that castle to see my son!"

Goku pulled her away from the guard as he fell to the ground.

"Chichi, your going to get us in trouble!"

The guard got on his phone and asked for back up.

"Chichi look what you've done. Hey, listen were not here to cause any trouble we just want to see Gohan."

"It's Prince Gohan and so does every other fan wants to see him." Said the guard standing up.

"Look, I don't care if he's the Prince of Persia! That is my son in THERE and I want to see him, NOW!"

Five guards came running and had their laser guns pointing at Goku and Chichi.

&--

Trina was walking down the hall towards the infirmary when one of the guards came running up to her. "Queen Trina we have disturbing guest outside of our castle claming that they are the parents of Prince Gohan."

"Parents?"

"We are trying to escort them off the premises right now."

"Did they give their names of who they are?" Asked Trina looking confused.

"I'm not quite sure but the man called the woman Chichi."

Trina eyes widen. _Oh no what a bad time to come, she thought._ "Bring them to the front living room and tell my daughter to come here, you know, never mind cause I see her coming up the hall."

The guard bowed and headed outside.

Trina rolled her eyes. "Oh no I smell trouble."

"Hey mom what's going on you look distressed, is everything ok?"

"Actually no, Gohans parents are here!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yes, and they were causing a disturbance cause the guards thought they were strangers."

"I'm pretty sure it was his mom."

"Well, I told them to take them to the living room."

"Mom they can't see Gohan."

"Athena that's impossible you know they want to see him."

"Mom, Gohan wasn't feeling well last night before I went to bed."

"Well I hope he's feeling better today."

"Well I was going to go see him." Said Athena.

"I was going to go see him too until the guard came and told me about his parents being here."

They started to walk down the hall to go in the living room.

"I wonder what made them show up?" Said Athena.

"I think it's because they haven't heard from him."

They both went towards the living room and closed the doors behind them.

&--

Elaine finished cleaning Gohans cuts and stitched him here and there on some of his cuts. "Are you ok, Prince Gohan?"

Gohan winced in pain and Sighed. "No, cause it hurts."

"Well at least your not bleeding anymore."

Elaine put the bandages down with the scissors and pulled off her bloody gloves. "Listen, I'm going to give you some pain medicine and also something to help you sleep."

Gohan sighed and winced in pain as he sat up. "Please no, Elaine…don't give me anything… to make me sleepy! I-I don't want… to go back to sleep!"

"Please Prince Gohan calm down or your going to be in more pain and send your blood pressure up." Said Elaine as she layed him back.

The assistant wiped his head as Gohan lye there.

"I want you to take a deep breath so you can calm down." Said Elaine.

Gohan took a deep breath and winced in pain. "Oww…those stitches hurt."

"O-k that was too painful just breath slowly and no deep breathes."

Gohan nodded and breathe slowly and Elaine's assistant wiped his head. Elaine gave him some water and told her assistant to give him the injection of pain medicine without drowsiness. The assistant left out the room. Gohan looked at Elaine.

"Elaine… if you send me to sleep… Omnimus is going to… get me in my sleep. I-I d-don't want another nightmare cause I'm defenseless."

Elaine felt bad cause she felt responsible for that chip that Omnimus is playing around with. She looked sensitively at him.

"Gohan, I won't give you anything to make you sleepy but I'm going to give you some pain medicine. But I want you to relax."

The assistant came in the room and injected the I.V.

&--

Trina and Athena were in the living room waiting. The guards brought Goku and Chichi in and closed the doors.

Chichi marched right up to both ladies. "Where the hell is my son!"

"Chichi that's enough!" Yelled Goku.

She turned and looked at Goku. "Don't you dare yell at me!"

"I won't yell if you won't." Said Goku sternly.

"Goku our son is sick and I have every right to be...!

"Chichi it's not going to do us any good screaming and yelling it's not like we didn't know where Gohan was at."

Chichi calmed down and realized Goku was right.

Trina breathed a sigh. "Gohan is in the infirmary he hasn't been feeling well." She said.

Chichi almost started to cry and Goku came next to her and she buried her head in Goku chest.

"What's wrong with my son, all he had was a headache and he was starting to feel better when he left earth."

"Is that some sort of hospital?" Asked Goku.

"Well you could say that it is." Said Trina.

"I want to see my son, take me to him." Said Chichi worried.

Trina and her daughter left to go to the infirmary with Chichi and Goku following. Athena was silent she didn't want to say anything at the time.

&--

"Ok Gina let me breath, will you." Said Goten stopping the kiss.

"Oh Goten, I'm glad were alone and no one's here."

"Well we should be studying and not have our lips lock every ten minutes."

"You sure your brother isn't going to show up?"

"I'm sure he's with his wife plus he's sick so he can't disturb us."

"Well good let's take advantage of the time we have." Said Gina pinning Goten on the couch kissing him.

"Hey, wait a minute Gina were not going to get anything done just kissing for the rest of the evening."

"Are you interested more in your studies or being romantic with me."

"Gina, you know I like kissing and being romantic with you it's just that…. if I don't turn in my homework I'm going to get grounded and then I can forget about seeing you."

She signed. "Ok let's get our homework done or I'm in trouble too."

&--

They walked into the infirmary with the notice of guards and different people that worked in the castle. A guard was being helped by another guard cause of a broken arm.

"This place is real busy." Said Chichi looking around with worry.

They all walked down the hall being led by Athena. She opened the door and it was a big waiting room designed like royalty.

"I'll wait here and my mother can take you to see Gohan."

They left out the room and went two doors down and walked into a big room were Gohan was. He was laying in bed looking at the ceiling and hoping he wouldn't fall asleep he didn't know that they came in the room. Chichi quickly came by his side.

"Gohan?"

"Mom?" He sounded weak.

She looked worried. "Hey son, how are you?"

"Mom, don't ask. What are you doing here?"

"Before you guys talk I'm going back to the waiting room." Trina said.

"Hi Trina I didn't see you standing there."

"I hope your feeling better." Said Trina.

Gohan sat up slowly in bed wincing in pain. "Ow!"

"Are you ok, son?" Said Chichi looking worried.

"Prince Gohan you should be careful."

"Son what's wrong with you?" Asked Goku.

"That's what I like to know. You leave Earth with a headache and it looks like your body is in a lot of pain, son, what's going on?"

"Mom, please don't worry I'm not dying."

Chichi turned and looked at Trina. "What happen to my son! Did you have something to do with this!" Yelled Chichi.

"Chichi, calm down." Said Goku.

"Excuse me I rather let Gohan tell you." Said Trina leaving the room.

"Mom, please don't start this."

"Start what, the truth about what they did to you!"

Sighs. "Mom they didn't do anything to me." Gohan winced in pain. "Mom, don't start with this… blame stuff."

"Son why are you in pain Are you having another headache?"

"No mom I just got stitches."

"Stitches!" Said Goku and Chichi.

"Yes stitches." Gohan lifted his shirt.

"Son what happen to you, it looks like someone with sharp claws marked your skin." Said Chichi shocked.

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare!" Yelled Chichi.

_Oh no another nightmare and I know Omnimus has something to do with it, thought Goku._

"Gohan I think that medicine their giving you is making you hallucinate."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Mom I'm not kidding, it's true."

"Gohan how can someone with claws scratch you in your sleep!"

"Chichi let's talk about this later I think we should let Gohan rest." Goku insisted.

Chichi was irritated. "Yeah! He should be at home resting! Not in this place were some weird creature is probably coming in this room scratching up my BABY and this place is suppose to be secured!"

Gohan bent over groaning.

"Hey son are you ok?"

"No dad I'm… in pain."

Elaine's assistant came in the room. Prince Gohan what's going on? I heard you groaning."

"These stitches really… hurt."

"I just injected the your I.V. with pain medicine it should of worked by now."

"My poor, son." Chichi looked at Gohan worried.

"I don't know but… my stomach really hurts."

Chichi wanted to cry and Goku was worried also but he wanted Chichi to be calm. The assistant got a cloth and wiped his head cause he was sweating. "I want you to lie back so I can take your temperature."

Goku put his arm around Chichi comforting her. The assistant looked at the digital reading and it said one hundred and two.

"Prince Gohan you have a fever I need to talk with Dr. Elaine."

The assistant left out the room.

Chichi came over to Gohans bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Son is their anything we could do to make you feel better?"

Gohan felt weak he wished he could get Omnimus for doing this to him. Gohan looked at his mom.

"Mom, just don't worry."

Elaine came in the room with her two assistants and immediately started to examine Gohan. Chichi stepped back with worry in her eyes and Goku put his arms around her. Elaine lifted his shirt cause there was some fresh blood on it. She put on her gloves and spoke with her assistants to hand her the peroxide and q-tips.

"Ok Gohan this may hurt a little." He winced in pain as she applied the peroxide.

Gohan jerked. "Oww!"

Chichi almost broke from Goku arms. "No Chichi, he'll be fine there going to take care of him."

Elaine cleaned up the blood that was seeping from his stitches. "It looks like your wounds are becoming infected. Listen, I'm going to give you some more pain medicine and something for the infection. The medicine should bring your fever down."

The assistant wiped the sweat from Gohans head and pulled his shirt down. Gohan sighed. "Elaine I'm sorry… but that's my mom and dad… I forgot to introduce… you to them."

"Is my son going to be ok?" Asked Chichi worried.

"Yes he just has an infection and the medicine should kill the pain and bring his fever down. I really want Gohan to get his rest so could you please cut it short."

Chichi and Goku nodded their heads. Elaine and her assistants left out the room. "Son will talk with you later." His mom said.

Chichi kissed Gohan on his head and so did Goku. The assistants came in and injected the I.V. with pain medicine and an antibiotic. Goku and Chichi left out the room.

&--

Another ending. Review please.


	15. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 15

I don't own DBZ or the characters

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 15

"So, how was the visit with Gohan and his parents?" Asked Athena.

"I didn't stay I was just their for a few minutes and I left, so they could have their privacy."

"Oh. So how was Gohan?" Athena asked.

"He was in pain. I'm not for sure what was the problem, but I left."

"Well Elaine told me last night that he had a stomachache but she gave him something for it."

"Well maybe it got worse cause he wasn't feeling to well."

"Well when I get the chance I need to talk with Elaine." Said Athena.

Chichi and Goku, came walking in the room and Chichi was frustrated. "I want to know, how long my son has been like this?" "It has actually been a few days." Said Athena.

"My son has stitches on his stomach like if he's been fighting with a creature!"

"Chichi calm down." Said Goku.

"What are you talking about? I saw Gohan before I turned in last night, he didn't have any complain about anything like that." Said Athena concerned. "He said he had a nightmare last night." Said Goku.

"Oh no!" Said Athena. "Oh no, is right." Said Goku.

"I like to know what's going on and what is everyone talking about?" Said Trina looking at Goku and Athena.

"Yeah, what is going on? Is their something I need to know?" Chichi demanded.

"You need to sit down Chichi I have something to tell you."

Chichi looked at Goku as she sat in the chair.

"When Gohan was on earth Gohan was having nightmares and he had scars on him then." Said Goku.

"It's true, cause I came to visit and he was having nightmares and up under a lot of stress then he said that my father was trying to kill him in his sleep." "You mean to tell me no one cared to say anything about my son?"

"Chichi, Gohan said for us not to say a word to you."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! How could you hide this from me, Goku?" "Chichi I didn't mean too I didn't want you to get upset."

"Upset, I'm already upset that Athena and her mom are holding my sons sickness a secret! I would like to know how is it possible for my son to be bleeding from a nightmare!"

"Cause Omnimus has control of that chip in his brain and their playing with his mind." Said Goku.

Chichi pointed her finger at Athena and her mother. "This is both of your faults my son wouldn't be in this position if you guys didn't plan to kidnap him! You both should have been locked up like Omnimus was!"

"Hey, I love Gohan! I paid for my crimes and I would never do anything to hurt him!"

Elaine walked in and closed the door. "Excuse me, I can hear everyone down this hall! Prince Gohan is wondering, why is his family arguing! I'm trying to keep him calm, he's in already enough pain. I really like for everyone to keep their voices down!"

"Were sorry Dr. Elaine." Said Goku.

"Dr. Elaine, what's going on with my son? Where did he get those ugly scratches from?"

Elaine looked at Chichi and everyone. "Late last night, Gohan had a very bad nightmare about Omnimus trying to kill him in his sleep."

"I told you we didn't know about this." Said Athena folding her arms.

"Actually, no one knew about the ugly scratches Gohan had. He just had that nightmare this morning and I was going to go and tell Queen Trina and Princess Athena but I was too busy stitching up Prince Gohan and trying to get him calm."

Chichi put her hand on the side of her head. "My poor son." Goku touched her shoulder. "It's ok Chichi."

Athena breathed a sigh of worry and Trina touched her arm cause she knew she was worried.

"I know Omnimus is behind this cause of that chip that was put in his head. What I really need is that remote so it could be destroyed and for you guys to talk to Gohan about getting that chip removed." Said Elaine.

"I wanted Gohan to get that thing removed long time ago but he's so stubborn about it." Said Chichi.

"He did mention to me yesterday about getting it removed but he said he's afraid of the side effects he could become paralyzed or have nerve damage, but I would have to see how far or how deep it is and is it close to his spine."

Athena took a deep sigh of worry again and had to sit down. "Athena, are you alright?" Said Trina looking worried. "Yes mom I'm fine. Just hearing all this makes me worried."

Chichi lashed out at her. "You should be worried you're the one that cause my son to be like this in the first place!"

"Chichi would you please drop it!"

"Drop it! Do you understand Goku that is our son laying back their in BED OUR, SON, if they wouldn't have put that chip in his head he wouldn't be like this!"

"You just won't forget will YOU?" Yelled Athena.

"How could I forget my son was a very happy and healthy teenage boy with a girlfriend until you came along and you stole him away from Videl and changed his life forever!" Yelled Chichi.

Athena had tears streaming down her face like if every finger was being pointed at her as guilty for making Gohan sick.

"Please Chichi that's enough I know my daughter did wrong but she's not the only one to blame I'm also the one?"

"Also I'm the blame as well." Said Elaine.

"What, you're the blame?" Chichi looked confused.

"Yes, Omnimus also had me to make that chip with a few other people, but the only thing I didn't know was that, he was going to put that chip in someone's head. I know this is hard to swallow right now but arguing about this is not going to change the situation.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Omnimus is insane."

"Really, sick." Said Goku.

"I have to leave now cause Gohan has a fever and we are trying to get his fever down so I need for everyone to keep their voices down. We need for Gohan to get better." Elaine left out the room.

"I want to see my husband." Said Athena.

"I don't think that's a good idea cause she said he needs to rest." Said Chichi. "I know that but I haven't seen him since last night."

"Chichi that's her husband she has to see him." Said Goku.

Chichi started crying. "Goku I'm so tired of my son being hurt by these people."

"I'm not trying to hurt Gohan you just don't trust me!"

"Your dam right! I don't trust you! If you haven't forgot I'm his mother and I'm very protective of my son! I don't appreciate your father kidnapping my son and making demands. Do you realize I had a nervous breakdown cause my son was gone for four months? I couldn't sleep at night, and you just expect me to just accept you into my family like that!"

"Look I'm not going to argue with you, I know I've done wrong, but it's been several years and you still hold a grudge but I'm not going to keep paying the same price for my sins. I apologize for anything and everything I've done to you and your family and your son so get off this crazy trip your on! Now excuse me but I want to see my husband!" Athena left out the room upset.

"If you two like, I can arrange for you two to spend the night here." Said Trina. "I don't think we need to Trina will be going home." Said Goku. Chichi didn't say anything cause she was too upset to talk.

--&--

Athena walked in Gohans room and walked towards Gohans bed. She leaned down and kissed her husband. He looked at her with some worry and stress in his eyes.

"I hear you guys are having a disagreement?"

Athena didn't want to think about it. She sighed. "You don't want to know, honey, I really don't want to talk about your mom cause she is about to get on my last nerve." She said pulling up a chair to sit next to Gohans bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Listen I'm sorry it's just… your mom is still talking about several years ago and she even went further back than that."

Gohan sighed and sat up. "When I get out of this bed me and my mom are going to have a talk."

She took his hands. "Listen, enough about your mom how are you? I heard from Elaine that you don't want to go to sleep." Gohan breathe a sigh and Athena could tell from the look on his face that he didn't want to say.

"Athena you know I'm not afraid of your father it's just when I'm having a nightmare he has the upper hand, I can't even use my power!" He said frustrated. "But I'm fine now since the pain from the stitches are gone and my fever is down I'm hoping to be out of this bed before I have to deal with your father."

"Listen, don't worry about my dad I just want you well, and sleeping."

"Look Athena I can't go to sleep especially after what happen in my nightmare."

"You can't, stay up all night."

"I'll try." He said calmly.

Athena sighed and didn't want to argue with him especially after hearing his mother yell about her son.

"Listen Gohan, you can't avoid going to sleep maybe theirs something Elaine can do."

"I hope it doesn't require being stuck with a needle."

"Don't worry it may not have nothing to do with that. Listen, I want you to rest will talk later." Athena smiled and kissed him passionately. She left out the room thinking about an idea to get his nightmares to stop, she went to her lab.

She walked in her lab and was met by her flying computer. "Zero, can you bring up for me my dream machine."

"Mrs. Princess, I thought you hated using that thing." Said Zero.

"Actually I did, but Gohan is having a problem with nightmares and I want him to rest but he can't."

Zero changed different colors and the closet doors opened. Athena walked over to the machine and turned it on. "I think I need to upgrade this thing. Zero, I want you upgrade this machine for me to where dreams are like a reality, I'll be back in three hours." She said as she walked out. Three more flying computers that looked like Zero came to assist Zero in the upgrade.

--&--

Some of you may wonder what she's going to do with that thing? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	16. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 16

I don't own DBZ or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for reading my story for those that are reading it. But I like to have some reviews sometime cause I may think about not continuing this story if theirs no interest.

Goku was sitting in the chair looking out the window of the beautiful scenery of Zeon. They both change their minds about leaving so they could make sure Gohan was going to be ok. He wished he could do something to make his son well and stop Omnimus from hurting him. Chichi took some aspirin and decided to take a nap cause she had headache from all the yelling she did. Gokus stomach started growling like an angry person cause he was hungry. "I think it's time to get something to eat." Said Goku as he was sitting in his chair.

The guard came to the door and asked to escort them to the dining hall where dinner was served. That was music to his ears. He waked up Chichi but she said, she'd have dinner later. Goku went with a guard walking down the huge halls. Goku enjoyed coming to Zeon especially when he would visit Arden and train him. He never was all over the castle or really outside just only certain places where they were allowed to train cause they didn't want to risk ripping apart the castle or the media asking questions.

When they entered the dining room he saw the extra long table put out and it was loaded with food from front to back and Trina, Arden and Athena were all sitting their waiting.

"Is this a dream come true I've never seen this much food served here in the dining room!" Goku said with excitement. He couldn't believe his eyes; he immediately sat down and almost forgot his manners. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot that we have to wait." He pulled his hands back from grabbing.

Trina smiled. "It's ok Goku, we know it's been a while since you've been here."

"Sorry, Chichi couldn't come but she had a headache and is taking a nap." "That's ok Goku we know she's stress and worried." Said Trina.

"Hey Arden!" Goku ruffled his hair and he laughed and smiled at his grandfather.

"Ok let's dig in." Trina smiled.

"Wow I wish Gohan was here he'll probably help me eat everything." Said Goku looking at all the delicious food.

Athena wished the same thing, instead of her husband lying in a hospital bed, she prefer he be at her side. Everyone was eating and Goku as usual was on his twenty-first serving and Trina and Athena were just about done with their first. Arden was finishing up his fourth and going on his fifth. Athena started laughing at Goku cause it reminded her of Gohan when he was a teenager.

"You must keep Chichi really busy no wonder that woman is a fuss box." Said Trina.

"I'm very sorry about Chichi, she can really can be a handful with her attitude at times."

It was thirty minutes later and everyone else was finish eating except Goku and Arden.

"I think I'm full I can't eat another bite." Said Arden rubbing his stomach. "I'm pretty sure you can't, after having six servings." Smiled Trina as she looked at her grandson.

"Mom how is Dad?"

"He was feeling a lot better when I spoke with him this morning."

"Can I go see him before I go to bed."

"Sure Arden, but after you do your homework."

"Well I think I'm full now I don't think I have room for dessert." Said Goku smiling.

"Wow grandfather you were starved, you ate more than usual and everything's gone." Said Arden looking at the table.

"I think it's time you go get started on your homework so you can spend time with your father."

"Ok mom." Arden kissed everyone and left the room.

Athena didn't know how to ask Goku about her dream machine but she knew she needed to talk with him. "Goku, I need to ask you a favor?" Said Athena.

"Ok." Smiled Goku.

"I was wondering if you could go into Gohans dreams with him."

Trina looked at her daughter strange. "Athena what are you up to?"

"Mom, Goku, I really want Gohan to go to sleep and he won't go to sleep cause he's defenseless."

"Actually, how do I get into Gohans dreams?"

"I have a dream machine that will allow me to alter his dreams and probably put an end to his nightmares."

"Athena this sounds sort of dangerous."

"Mom it's not really dangerous as long as I'm monitoring the situation."

"Where do I fit in with this?"

"Well I want you to protect Gohan in his dreams since, my father has made Gohan defenseless."

"Will this bring harm to Goku?" Said Trina worried.

"It may, cause going into the dream world may feel like you're in the real world. That explains why Gohan had bruises on him when he awakened."

"That sounds scary." Said Trina.

"It may sound scary but if it's going to keep Omnimus from having the upper hand then lets do it." Said Goku willing to do it.

"Now wait a minute Athena, what about Gohan and his mom? You know Chichi may have a hard time agreeing with her husband doing this."

"Mom, as much as I don't want to do this… I really want Gohan to feel better and if going in his dreams is going to stop my father from tormenting him then I rather do it."

"I do have a question about something?" Said Goku wondering.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Said Athena.

"Since I'm suppose to protect Gohan in his dreams, how are we suppose to stop the nightmares."

"Well, that's where Elaine comes in. I want to stop my father from playing around with that chip."

"We don't have that much time. We only have two days left and then Gohan has to fight with Omnimus." Said Goku.

"I know, but we are going to be working fast and maybe I'll talk to Elaine tonight maybe we can start early."

"I want to know, who told you that Gohan was sick?" Asked Trina.

"Actually I called and Arden told me cause I wanted to know where Gohan was."

"I was just wondering cause we were going to call you but you beat us to it." "Hey it's ok and Gohan will pull through he's tough." Smirked Goku.

--&--

"Oww! That hurts!" Yelled Gohan as one of the nurses cleaned his stitch. "Sorry Prince Gohan but their was some blood that needed to be cleaned off."

I can't wait to get my hands on that JERK, for doing this to me thought Gohan.

The nurse threw the bloody gauge away while the other nurses took his vitals.

"Can I ask you ladies something?"

"Sure Prince Gohan." The nurse smiled.

"Is there any chance that I can get out of here in two days."

"If doctor Elaine says so."

Gohan breathe a sigh. "I hope she does, I hate hospital beds."

"Prince Gohan, are you under any stress?" Asked the nurse.

"I am tired and maybe a little stress." Said Gohan.

"Did you take a nap earlier?"

"Actually no."

"Why not, you need to rest."

Gohan was hesitant. "I can't go to sleep cause of the nightmares."

"Well your blood pressure is up a little because of not resting. If you expect to get well I suggest you get some sleep." Said the nurse leaving out the room. Gohan was getting bored lying in bed. He felt a lot better but tired, cause he was fighting his sleep. Arden came in the room smiling at his dad. Gohan sat up with a smile on his face and happy to see his son.

--&--

In Athena's lab Goku, and Trina were talking with Athena about the dream machine. "You see this dream machine it has a helmet that you put on so you can go into your dream." Said Athena.

"So, this machine sends us into the same dream and I can protect Gohan." "Yes, while me and Elaine shut down his chip and hopefully stop them from entering his mind again."

"I wonder will Gohan like this?" Said Goku not for sure.

"I love my husband Goku and I will do my best to try and make him comfortable as possible."

"Athena, are there any side effects to this?" Said Trina worried.

"Well yes, remember what I said about feeling what is real in the dreams. If you fight with my father you are going to feel the pain if he hits you."

"I know about pain I've been in many battles and I really don't care just as long Gohan is ok."

"That's good to know how accepting you are to that even though I don't like the fact that you might face it." Said Athena cheerful but worried.

"I hope Chichi is going to be understanding to this." Said Trina worried. "Don't worry about Chichi she's just going to have to understand and it's really now, all up to Gohan." Said Goku.

"Well let's go and talk with Elaine and then, with Gohan." Said Athena feeling that Gohans not going to like this.

--&--

On the space ship Omnimus was in the room lifting weights and Adieus walked in. "So are you preparing for battle, brother."

"Well of course, you think I wouldn't after what he did to me." Said Omnimus almost dropping the weights.

"I will have some of the guys ready incase he tricks us."

"Look I want this to be a fair fight!"

Adieus looked at him like if he didn't want his help.

"Listen Adieus, I'm not saying we don't need backup it's just I want to make him suffer for what he did to me! If anybody's going to pound him in the ground, it's going to be me!"

Adieus lift his eyebrow and smiled. "You are ruthless brother."

"Hey if things start to get heavy and out of control you can proceed with plan two." Omnimus smiled.

--&--

Goku, Trina, Athena and Elaine walked into the room where Gohan was. Arden was playing checkers with his dad. Athena smiled and spoke. "Hey, how are my two most handsome saiyans doing?"

They both looked up and smiled. Gohan smiled but by seeing all of them there he was wondering was their something wrong.

"Were sorry to break up your game but honey, we need to have a talk." Said Athena.

"Does this mean we can't finish?" Said Arden sounding sad.

"Yes it does Arden." Said Athena feeling bad.

"It's ok son we can play tomorrow." Gohan smiled at him. Arden took the checkers off the bed and took them with him. He kissed his dad. Athena looked at him. "Sorry son but you can play with daddy tomorrow."

"Yeah Arden, go finish your homework." Said Gohan.

Athena gave him a look and Arden put his head down. "I thought I told you to finish your homework." Athena said softly.

"I finished some of it but not all of it."

"Listen, finish up before it's your bedtime you know how I feel about you being up late."

"Yes mom." Athena kissed her son and he left. Elaine closed the door.

"I hope I haven't contracted any disease since everyone has a plain look on their faces." Said Gohan looking worried.

--&--

Review please.


	17. The Gift Part 2 Chapter 17

I don't DBZ or the characters.

The Gift Part 2 Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey people, I need some reviews it lets me know if people are reading it and probably I'll update faster.**

"No Gohan it isn't any thing like that." Said Elaine.

"Ok if it's not that, you guys have something to tell me." Said Gohan worried. "Listen Gohan don't worry, ok, it's just that we have something we need for you to do to help you sleep better." Said Athena.

"Are you going to give me something to make me drowsy, cause I already told you I'm not going to sleep?" He said with a stubborn attitude.

"Gohan I have a dream machine that can help."

"Athena, I thought you said you wouldn't use that thing you said it needed to be updated and some bugs worked out of it!" Said Gohan.

"I had Zero to update it for me and we worked out the bugs."

"Gohan we want you to get a good nights sleep and not make yourself stay up." Said Elaine.

"Yeah son, and I'm going with you in your dreams so I can protect you from Omnimus."

Gohan was feeling uncomfortable now. Athena sat on the bed and took his hand.

"Listen I know your quite uncomfortable with this but…

"Athena, I am really uncomfortable with this, how come you guys didn't tell me about this before you started updating that machine!" He said upset.

"Well, me and Elaine were talking about it earlier and I just let my mom and your dad know about it when we had dinner."

Gohan sighed and started to lie back on his pillow. "I really don't like this but while dad is going to be protecting me against Omnimus what are you two going to be doing?"

Athena and Elaine looked at each other wishing they didn't have to tell him but they had to.

"We have to freeze that chip so that he won't have access to it and it will hopefully cut off the nightmares to your brain." Said Elaine.

Gohan looked at everyone. "Freeze it…oh no, don't tell me your going to inject something in my head to do that!"

"That's the only way we can get the medicine in." Said Elaine.

Gohan closed his eyes wishing this all was a dream. "That's all I need is more pain."

"Listen honey it's going to be ok you won't feel anything cause your going to be sleep."

"Isn't their side effects to this? You know… forget that I asked that I should know theirs going to be." Said Gohan not happy.

Athena felt bad she didn't want to cause her husband any more pain.

Goku became a little upset. "Gohan listen, you have to try this I know it sounds scary but you won't be any good fighting if you don't sleep! I will be protecting you in the dream!"

"I wish there was time to think about this." He said not happy, still.

"I wish it was too, but we only have two days left and you'll feel better if they don't have access to that chip anymore."

Gohan breathe a sigh. "You know I'm really scared about this needle going in my head. I can deal with getting shots if it was somewhere else but not my head."

"The point of doing that is because we have to get to the source and I will monitor the needle on my skeletal x-ray machine." Said Elaine.

"Okay, if it's going to stop my nightmares." Said Gohan giving in.

"So when are we going to do this?" Said Goku.

"Actually, in four hours." Said Elaine.

Goku could tell Gohan wasn't still too thrilled about the whole thing.

Athena took both of Gohans hands and looked in his eyes. "Honey I don't want to do this but I don't want you sick anymore with these nightmares and my father leaving bruises on you." She kissed his cheek.

Gohan didn't like it but he knew what he had to do.

"Well I'm glad your fever broke and it's back to normal so, let's get prepared for this procedure." Said Elaine.

Gohan sighed. Goku and Athena saw the look on his face when Elaine said that. Elaine left out the room.

Gohan looked at Athena and Goku. "Dad, does mom know about this?" "Uh… no, but I'm going to go tell her." He said uncomfortably.

"I really don't want mom to over react and start yelling about this."

"Don't worry about your mom, she may not like it but it's really up to you son." "Your right, it's really up to me." Gohan swallowed. Athena smiled at him.

--&--

WHATT? Your kidding, right!"

"Chichi it's going to make Gohan feel better."

"Feel better! Don't you mean hurt more?"

"Would you calm down Chichi?"

Chichi started pacing the floor. "Of all people, and you trust her to do this to our son!"

"Chichi it's also Dr. Elaine doing this too."

"So the doctor is in on this too!"

Goku wanted to pull out his hair. "There is no getting through to you is their! You are so busy accusing Athena and her mom you defiantly don't want to give them a chance. What is the problem?" Said Goku looking at Chichi.

"Goku I really don't want to talk about this, listen I want to go home I just can't stand being here anymore."

"You didn't answer my question." Said Goku.

"I'm not going to answer your question right now either. I'm going to go see my son and when I come back, just send me home." Chichi walked out.

Goku sighed and fell back in the chair.

--&--

Gohan sat up in his bed. He felt afraid and angry and wished that this would of never happen. His mom knocked on the door and asked to come in. Gohan said it was ok. Chichi pulled up a chair and sat next to him and touched his hand. "Hey son, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine I'm just a little scared."

"I was wondering if you were. Your dad told me and I'm not to thrilled about it but it's up to you if you want them to use that machine on you."

"Mom, I really prefer to get out of bed and go back to earth and not do this." "You can do that." She smiled.

"Mom if I want to go to sleep I need for them to help me. I don't like it but what other choices do I have."

"Son, I'm going back to earth I'm frustrated and tired and I don't like it!" "Mom I really would like for you to calm down I know you don't like what happen but please forgive."

"I'll try son but it's hard for me to." She said sadly. Chichi got up and put the chair across the room. She kissed her son and said she'll see him later.

--&--

I'm pretty sure she didn't take the news very well." Said Athena.

"No she didn't, she was upset and decided to go back home." Said Goku.

"I'm sorry but I'm tired of my husband being tormented by my father." "Listen I understand what your doing and if Chichi doesn't… well, too bad."

Chichi walked in the room. "Hello Athena."

"Hi." She turned and looked at Chichi.

"I wanted to tell you. If your going to use this dream machine to fix my sons dreams you better do a good job at it."

"Chichi, please, don't start!"

"Goku I'm not starting anything it's just that if she's going to do this she better make sure that its done right cause if anything happens to my son you will never hear the end of me. Now could I please go home, Goku?"

"Don't worry Chichi I believe everything will be fine."

"Me and Elaine will do our best to make sure nothing happens to Gohan or Goku." Assured Athena.

--&--

Later on Chichi went back to earth and everyone had gathered in one of the medical rooms where everything could be monitored. Goku got in the bed next to Gohans bed. He could tell Gohan was uncomfortable. "Son, is everything ok?"

Gohan sighed and sat up. "I just want to get this over with. I don't like anyone probing around in my head."

"Gohan I'm going to put some medicine in your I V to make you drowsy you may not like it but it's going to help you and help us to get a hold your nightmares."

"Well dad, here I go I'll see you in my dreams." Said Gohan as he laid back.

Elaine also injected Goku who seem not to like it either. But he didn't struggle cause he knew he had to help his son. Athena put a gray helmet on both of them that has four green wires hanging from them. Both saiyans were out like lights.

"Well we better get started looking at that chip." Said Elaine. "The monitors are on so I can see what each person is dreaming about." Athena had both helmets connected so Goku could be with Gohan.

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm here in Zeon's castle? Why am I'm laying on the dinner table?" Gohan got up off the table and look out the window. "I guess every thing is the same."

The two metal doors swung open and Goku stepped in. "Hey son, are you ok?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine." He looked around strangely.

"You know were in the castle, right?" Said Goku.

"Yeah I know. Usually my dreams are at my job."

"Well it's something different." Smiled Goku.

The two metal doors that Goku came through slammed hard and made Goku and Gohan jerked.

"I didn't do that. " Said Goku.

"But I know who did!" Said Gohan looking around.

"Omnimus isn't invisible, is he?"

"No dad he shows himself out of nowhere sometimes. It's just we need to be prepared when he strikes."

Omnimus came kicking through the metal doors laughing. "I knew you be in here!"

"Let me handle this Gohan. You stay out of it. Ok Omnimus, let's go!" Said Goku.

Athena looked at the monitors.

"Elaine we better hurry up cause they already started fighting."

"Just a few more minutes and this should do it."

Goku and Omnimus were fighting and Gohan was sitting on the table watching. Goku blasted Omnimus and that blast knocked him through the wall and two more rooms over.

'_Yeah dad, I'm finally rid of him.'_

Omnimus came up from behind and grabbed Gohan with a knife against his throat.

Goku quickly turned around. "No!"

"If you move I'll slit his throat! Thought you could get rid of me that easy!"

"I just punched you through the wall!"

"You did." He smirked.

Gohan struggled. "Dad theirs… more than one of him!"

"More than one!"

"What did you THINK that I was that easy to get rid of!" Smirked Omnimus as he held the knife up against Gohans throat.

"Athena looked at the monitors. "Oh no!"

"What is it Athena?"

She looked worried. "It's my father! He has a knife against Gohans throat!" "I almost got it." Said Elaine.

"Hurry Elaine before Gohan faces more problems."

Gohan elbowed Omnimus in the ribs and got away from him.

"You stupid BRAT! COME HERE!"

Omnimus came after Gohan with his knife and Goku punched him and Omnimus went through the window.

Gohan fell to his knees grabbing his head yelling in pain.

Goku quickly came by his side looking worried. "Son, what's wrong!" "Somebody's doing… something to… my head." With that Gohan fainted. "Gohan! Gohan!" Goku yelled.

--&--

On Adieus ship, both brothers were talking and the remote that Adieus was using on Gohan just exploded and some of the table caught on fire.

"What the… Yelled Adieus.

"That remote just exploded Adieus! What did you do to it?"

Athena brought Gohan and Goku out of their dreams. Goku quickly snapped out of it and took off the helmet and got up to see if Gohan was ok. Elaine and Athena were trying to wake Gohan up. "Gohan!" Yelled Athena. But there was no response.

--&--

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I really like some reviews so please review


End file.
